To Everything There is a Season - Raising Cartwrights
by mpluto
Summary: This is the eighth of the To Everything series. This story concentrates on the Cartwright children. Adam and Shiloh have their hands full with their work, but they'll find quickly that growing children take time and patience and…that priorities change. It will grow into a story about each child as he/she grows. There will be joy, heartbreak and the unexpected. It's May of 1866.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

At the dinner table, Adam gazed to his right and smiled as he watched Shiloh feed their second son, Aaron, lying in her arms and covered, at the same time she encouraged his big brother, Abel, to eat his dinner. Abel had not completely mastered his spoon. He opened his mouth and watched his spoon as it came closer, only to see the small pea he hoped to eat roll off the spoon and back into his bowl. Angrily waving the spoon while his nose wrinkled, he sang one long, irritated note.

Adam reached over to help him, but Abel adamantly shook his head. "No! Me do it!" He threw the spoon on the floor and picked the pea up with his fingers, put it in his mouth, and nodded as he chewed it.

Bending to retrieve the spoon, Adam said, "Abel, if you throw your spoon on the floor again, you will go to bed without the rest of your dinner."

Sitting very still, Abel blew out of his nose, and moved his eyes to his father's. When Adam raised his brows, the boy picked the spoon up off of his tray and dropped it on the table. "Me no wan."

Shiloh turned her head to hide her smile when Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. She touched her lips with her fingers as if to wipe away her smile, then turned to her son and moved the spoon back to the tray. "Abel, you may eat your peas with your fingers, but you will use your spoon for your potatoes."

Quite innocently, Abel nodded exaggeratedly as if all was well, lifted his spoon and shoved a big bite of potatoes in his mouth, following it with one green pea.

Answering Adam's narrowed eyes, Shiloh said, "It's called compromise. He will one day master things that roll away." She hadn't quite gotten it out before she started giggling.

Bart quietly ate his dinner, content to observe how the Cartwrights interacted. He'd been surprised over and over the entire winter by their warm smiles, their bantering back and forth and their tender moments, something he had considered quite inappropriate in the company of others. But then, Hoss and Annie were the same, and everyone else seemed to delight in the closeness they shared. He had come to realize the mother and father he knew growing up were never really…together, and that he and his brother were raised by two people who endured a loveless marriage. Would he ever be able to tell Adam that he'd learned so much more than work ethics and engineering while staying in their home?

The entourage from the Ponderosa had arrived at the stock ranch several weeks ago, and while Adam arranged for Amalee to return to help with the children, and feeling guilty for taking her away from Evelyn Slater, he found someone else to help Evelyn with her young son, Robbie. Shiloh managed the boys and was able to work with Titus in the music room to work out the inconsistencies in his new scores, and Bart traveled with Adam back and forth to the Slater and Cartwright offices each day.

When they were at the stock ranch, Bart continued to ride out with Adam to check the herd, the bunkhouse, and take care of the rare disturbance between the men even though Adam had told him his ranch education was over. Bart didn't want it to be over. At his home in Boston, he'd grown up with few responsibilities. When he was in college, he whiled away his time boasting with his gentlemen friends or chasing girls with the intent of taking as much of their virtue as possible, but never looking for a commitment. He didn't need a commitment. He had money. He could pay for whatever he needed or wanted.

After spending the winter with the Cartwrights, Bart knew his life had been meaningless…wasted…just as his father's and his brother's lives. And of course, his mother endured that because she was one of those women who needed to be taken care of, and because of the expectations of her station, had became as hard as his father.

Amalee would arrive the next morning. Titus had left this morning for San Francisco, and the Cartwrights were settling down to their normalcy. They'd both gotten used to having Bart around. Both had watched the young man change from self-important and over-confident to humble and hard-working. They considered him a member of the family.

"I do hope Bethany works out well for Evelyn," said Shiloh as she continued her dinner while Aaron settled back down to nurse after having stopped to watch his brother and his spoon.

"Being sisters, Bethany has the same qualifications as Amalee," said Adam. "And Bethany can use the work now that her marriage has been dissolved. Since she's home with her parents, she feels she needs to contribute to the household expenses."

"Did you discuss a permanent position with Amalee?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd let her get settled, and then ask if she wants it. She may not want to leave her family."

Leaning back in her chair, Shiloh looked under the light blanket hanging off her shoulder and watched as Aaron's eyes closed. "I know the Ponderosa is farther away than she's been from her parents, but if she wants to be independent, it would be good for her." Moving him out from under the blanket, she wiped Aaron's chin, then bent and kissed his forehead. "I think she'll like the Ponderosa."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. She's lived in the city all her life," said Adam as he sipped his coffee, enjoying the peace and quiet that had taken over the house now that everything was put away from the trip and Titus was gone. Adam thought the man seemed to talk endlessly.

"She'll go with us."

"And just how do you know that?" Adam asked with an presumptuous smile.

"She's not here just because of me, you know," answered Shiloh with her chin raised. "She's also here because I married you."

Adam's lips parted as his eyes narrowed. "What's that got to do with you having an independent…and sometimes exasperating…mind?"

Trying to hide a smile creeping across her lips, Shiloh replied, "It was you who sent me to _that_ school, and it's you who encourages my work outside of taking care of our children."

He furrowed his brows and smiled, albeit briefly. "Had I known…well, you know…I wouldn't have sent you that school."

Shiloh sneered. "If Amalee chooses to marry, Susan wanted her to know what kind of man to choose. Someone who will encourage her to be her own person and allow her to pursue her rights." She arched an eyebrow at the incredulous expression on Adam's face. "If…she chooses." There was a long silence before she added, "And if you hadn't sent me to that school I wouldn't have been the woman you chose to marry."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You were the way you are long before you went to that school."

"And just…how was I?" she asked with her head cocked and her lips pursed.

Adam's laughed started low, but grew as he spoke. "You were the most obstinate little know-it-all on this entire side of the country."

Clearing his throat, Bart said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll think I'll read a bit before I turn in." He stood, playfully pulled Abel's ear which sent the child into giggles, then headed for the stairs.

Carefully pushing away from the table, Shiloh stood, and with her lips still pursed, she asked, "Would you please bring Abel up? It's bedtime." She turned away and headed for the stairs.

Adam was close behind her with Abel who was bargaining with his father. "Da, stoy."

"Not tonight. You're late for bed."

Abel crossed his arms and pouted. "Me not twubble."

Chuckling, Adam said, "No, you were not the problem."

"Stoy," Abel whispered, leaning into his father. "Pwease," he said, looking into his father's eyes with round, blue eyes of his own.

Adam let out a long breath, then nodded. "A short one." He was rewarded with a big smile, bright eyes and claps from Abel, something he would never tire of.

After the story, Adam went into their bedroom, and stood for a moment at the crib, watching Aaron sleep. He turned to face Shiloh when she came out of the washroom. "You're angry."

"I learned things at that school I would never have had the opportunity to learn at other schools."

Pushing his bottom lip up and nodding curtly, he said, "True enough. It was the extra curriculum I would have preferred you avoided."

"So you believe a woman should be subservient to men?"

Adam could see her steam rising.

"You believe a woman should expect nothing more in life than taking care of a man's home and his children?"

"Shiloh, I did not say that," Adam said as he leaned against the front of the wardrobe and crossed his arms. "I'm just saying there are woman who are happy with that." By the look on her face, he realized he'd knocked the air out of her.

Plopping down on the bed, Shiloh said, "So all this was a lie? You just tell me the horse business is mine to placate me? You tell me I could run the ranch if needed, and you say that because you don't expect the need to arise?"

"Shiloh…"

"Adam, why shouldn't I have the right to vote? The laws men pass affect me. In fact, men pass laws that dictate how I take care of my own body, and in ways that are, frankly, ridiculous," she said widening her eyes, tightening her lips and giving him a curt nod.

"And that's why you have a female doctor, is it not?" When she turned her body away from him, he said, "You were handful when you were young. Do you remember how you behaved at school? You slammed your books closed or pushed them off your desk in the middle of a lesson." Receiving no response, he continued, "Sweetheart, there's no reason for you to vote. I speak for this family."

"And who speaks for the Ponderosa?"

"Pa, of course."

"Then why do Hoss and Joe get to vote if Pa speaks for the Ponderosa? What about those women who aren't married and run businesses in Virginia City. Don't you think they'd like to have a say in matters that affect them and their businesses?"

Folding his lips into a line, Adam closed his eyes and blew out of his nose, calming himself before he spoke. "Most women aren't like you and Annie. They marry to be taken care of." He exhaled and softened. "Like Bart's mother."

"There are more women out there than you think who would like to have the right to vote for laws that affect them and for the people who write those laws. In fact, there should be some women in those positions to represent the needs of women."

Shaking his head, Adam walked toward the bedroom door, moving his hand to the door knob. "A woman in politics would be eaten alive."

"I wouldn't."

He stopped his progress and slowly turned back around. "Shiloh, you have no idea."

Raising her hand, Shiloh wiped wetness from her eyes. She'd thought Adam was supportive of her in her business pursuits…in running a ranch…in bidding contracts. She rose from the side of the bed and headed back to the washroom, and on her way, she mumbled, "Then maybe you should stop asking me to take care of the ranch while you're away or update the ledgers or read a contract if you think I'm so stupid."

Adam's head snapped up. "Shiloh!" Her forward progress continued without a flinch, so he followed her, and when he caught up, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She'd angered him, but when he saw the moisture on her face, he softened. He took a deep breath, and moving his hands to her shoulders, his fingers caressed her neck. "Shiloh, I know this is important to you, and I have no doubts about your abilities. In fact, your knowledge puts some men to shame. To be brutally honest, it amuses others. Maybe someday there will be a place for women in large businesses and even in politics, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, Sweetheart. Change like that takes time…decades." When her hopeless expression didn't change, he continued, "I'm sorry. I was joking when I brought up your childhood behavior. I never intended…this."

She didn't immediately respond, but rather quickly glanced up at Adam. After a moment, she looked up and held his eyes. "Adam, if I had the opportunity to run for the school board…or even the city council, would you vote for me?"

He held her gaze, and replied, "It depends. We're about to have three babies to take care of here, and your…our…first responsibility is to them. You need to remember I resigned both positions when we started a family. But when they're older, yes, I would. I think you'd do both positions justice, and as a city council member, you could consider how laws the council recommends affect women. But Sweetheart, you are one of very few women I would vote for."

"So you're saying it's a matter of education?"

Raising his brows, he nodded. "Yes."

"Then I would say there is a need for more schools like the one I attended. If it hadn't been for that school…if it hadn't been for those women teaching me that I could do anything I set my mind to doing, I don't think I would even have tried."

Taking another deep breath, Adam said, "Maybe," as he walked back into the bedroom. Speaking louder so she could hear him, he added, "Then again, you were never expecting to be taken care of by a man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The night had been peaceful, even after their discussion. Shiloh didn't resist when Adam came to bed much later and pulled her into a warm embrace.

He lay awake for a short while, considering how quickly the evening had turned into an emotional debate, but then he thought about that word 'emotional'. Shiloh was with child which tended to intensify her insecurities. He smiled. It also heightened her desires.

The next morning, she was herself again. Truthfully, she didn't have time to be anything else. Amalee had arrived bright and early and was anxious to see Abel and meet her new ward, Aaron.

At the breakfast table, Shiloh said, "Adam, I need to go into town, but before I go, I need to go over some training for the horses with Charlie. Can you wait for me?"

"The question is can you wait for me? I have to deal with a problem here today."

Looking up from Aaron, she looked at Adam with questioning eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We've had some cattle rustled. Pete's had extra men out at night, but the rustlers find a way to avoid them. We've got part of the herd out aways. That's where they've gone missing."

"How many have we lost?"

"Oh, about two hundred head. Pete knew they couldn't have taken that many without being noticed, so he asked around and has an idea who's doing it. We'll be separating about a hundred head just before San Pedro Creek. We'll wait for them tonight."

Sitting up straight, Shiloh asked, "Are you going into town at all then?"

"Yes. We won't catch them until tonight, Sweetheart. I just want the cattle out early to make sure they're seen."

Nodding, Shiloh turned her attention back to Aaron, occasionally looking up to see Abel and Amalee getting reacquainted. "Adam," Shiloh said as she smiled down at Aaron. "I'll need to go into town…" She bit her lip. "Every day for a little while."

Giving her a sweet smile, Adam said, "Then we can have lunch together."

"You don't mind?"

"No. Should I?"

She watched him for some sign that he was…placating…her. He read his newspaper, he drank, he ate…he did everything as he normally did, so she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, and with it, her fears left her.

He noticed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "Do you know how long it will be before we leave for town?"

Taking his watch out of his pocket, he looked at it, moved it back to his pocket and wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I'm hoping within the hour. I need to give Pete some instructions about where to move cattle." He stood and kissed her on her head. "There's some boulders and trees where I'm considering the trap. That should give us some cover tonight. Bart, you want to ride with me?"

Bart wiped his mouth, swallowing his last bite of food quickly, and followed Adam out of the dining room.

On his way out the door, Adam loudly said, "Be ready in an hour."

Shiloh heard the front door close. Looking at Amalee, she asked, "Would you like to bath Abel while I bath Aaron?"

Amalee smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Adam, Bart and Pete rode out to the piece of the property from where the rustlers most likely were taking the cattle. "I figure they chose it 'cause it's close to the road," said Pete, so it's easy to get in and get out." Pointing down the side of the property closest to the cliffs along the shore, he said, "There's hoof prints out there. It's Cartwright property, but we've never grazed cattle out there, and there isn't anyone living around here on the other side of the road. Not even up on the hill," he said, nodding to the foothills to the east.

"We're going to make it a little easier for them tonight," said Adam. He rode back toward the house, but soon stopped at an area just off the road. In the middle of the parcel was a grove of trees strewn with boulders, and across the road was a barn used to store hay. "If we put some men in those trees and up in the loft of the barn, we'll see 'em."

"Yeah, but if they get past San Pedro Creek, they'll have an easy way out," said Pete.

"True, but if they do, we'll have men hiding in the grove of eucalyptus just this side of Pilarcitos Creek, so even if they manage to move the cattle, we'll stop them before they cross there."

"How many men you want out here, Mr. Cartwright?" asked Pete. "I'll send 'em down a few at a time starting late afternoon."

Adam puckered his lips as he thought the rustlers might use the opportunity to take some of Shiloh's horses. "I want Shiloh's horses in the stable. A man at each door, two in the loft and two on horseback. Leave two men to watch the house. Send everyone else." As the men turned their horses toward home, Adam said, "On second thought, you'll have men herding the cattle closer to the house. Leave some men behind as you go, and when you get to the boulders, leave about a hundred head of cattle. Tell the men to hide when it gets dark…and wait. I'll send word down to the sheriff at Spanishtown."

It was still morning when Adam and Bart arrived back at the house. While Bart took his horse to the city and rode ahead, the Cartwrights and Amalee traveled to town in the coach. Adam held Abel on his lap as the coach pitched and rocked its way toward town. Shiloh held Aaron, and Amalee had nothing to keep her mind occupied but the same scenery she was used to while traveling from the stock ranch to town. In the country side, nothing had really changed. It was when they arrived at the outskirts of the city the change was palpable.

Shiloh watched Amalee as she looked out the window of the coach, seeming to search…for something.

At first, the majority of the buildings were homes in various stages of disarray while in the middle of the destruction one home stood untouched by the earthquake. Some that weren't completely destroyed had been torn down to the ground. Building materials were waiting in the streets to begin rebuilding when the debris was cleared. Others were on their way to becoming whole again, and still others were rising up slowly from the cleared ground.

Farther into the city, the buildings changed. They became larger. More were made of brick or stone. Still, the destruction was still visible even after the months that had passed since the earthquake. Nearly all were in varying stages of reconstruction. Some stood proudly, being newly built, and others had simply been repainted or had minor repairs.

Amalee's face grew sad, her eyes drifting downward into her own memories.

"Amalee?"

Closing her eyes, Amalee took a deep breath before she responded, "Yes, Mrs. Cartwright?"

"I know your family survived," said Shiloh softly. "Friends?"

She nodded. "Truthfully, I was glad when Mr. Cartwright sent for me." Looking sadly out the window again, she added, "It's hard to move on when you live in the midst of it." She smiled and looked back up. "And Bethany was wonderfully happy to be able to work for Mr. and Mrs. Slater. She's seemed…out of place…since her husband left her, and she came back home. Jobs in the city…that is, jobs for women worth having are scarce."

As Shiloh passed Aaron to Amalee, observing that she seemed relieved to have something to occupy her, Adam said, "I'm sure that's true for the women who worked. Men won't have a problem for a while. There's enough construction jobs for them all."

Amalee's head snapped up. "Mr. Cartwright, are you looking for qualified carpenters?"

"I am," he answered, looking at her with half a smile.

"My…my father…and my brother are both fine carpenters, sir. Would you happen to have a need for them?"

Adam's brows furrowed. "You're father didn't tell you?" When she returned a confused look, he said, "Oh, well, perhaps he didn't want to get your hopes up until he was sure about the work. I offered your father and your brother a job soon after we returned…as carpenters. I had noticed their work on your home and furniture before the earthquake. It was very good."

"My father wouldn't have shared anything with us until he was sure."

Adam smiled. "You know before he does then. I'll be going by the camp this morning."

For the first time since they'd entered the coach, Amalee's face lit up. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. My father doesn't take charity very easily, nor does my brother. A job will mean more than you know."

"Shiloh, Clarence will be stopping at Maguire's, before he takes me to the camp. I'll help you get the boys in before we leave."

Shiloh smiled up at Adam, and continued to watch him even after he turned his attention back to the city outside the coach. He frowned as he looked, seeing people who, even after months, needed help. Reaching out for his hand, she squeezed it. When he looked back at her wearing a strained smile, she said, "Adam, my love, you can't take all this on your shoulders alone."

"I'm not going to," he said softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

At the opera hall, Adam stepped down from the coach and assisted the two ladies with the children down and into the hall. Leaning down, he kissed Shiloh, and said, I'll come by to get you for lunch. I may be a little late. Wait for me."

She smiled and nodded and watched him leave the opera hall until the door firmly latched, and even a few minutes after, her smile fading the minute he was out of sight.

Titus stood on the stage watching. "You know he'll be back. Why the long face?"

Without turning around, she replied, "Because I'm worried he'll take on too much. He does that when people are suffering." Turning to the seats in the middle of the hall, Shiloh settled Abel in a seat with his toys and made sure Amalee had everything she needed for Aaron. "When Abel starts to get sleepy, you can take him to the same room in the back for his nap." Next, she turned and climbed the stairs to the stage.

Titus took her hand for her last step up, then took one step back to get out of her way. "I doubt he'll have to take the city on by himself. There seems to be an abundance of able-bodied men for an equally abundant amount of work."

Shiloh smiled. "Of course. Now, shall we get started on the score?"

Adam made haste back into the coach the minute he stepped out of the opera hall. "Clarence, we're going to Folsom and Second."

They arrived shortly at an encampment of sorts. There were several canvas wall tents, each with a stove and high stack. When Adam stepped out of the coach, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. No one had ever come by this way in such an elegant coach, even before the quake.

"Mr. Anthony," called Adam.

James Anthony and his oldest son, a man in his mid-twenties, came forward, extending their hands.

Adam took the hand each offered and shook them warmly. "I see you've made some good progress since I was last here," he said, looking up at the beams of the main structure.

James was a quiet man, difficult to provoke to anger, and very soft spoken. "We're thankful you came by and showed us the error of our ways. And we appreciate the delivery of the beams and the blocks and tackle."

"Those beams should keep the house standing in a moderate quake," said Adam. "Unfortunately, I don't think anything will be standing if the quakes are stronger. Best get to the middle of the street and let them have the house."

James looked at his oldest son. "We know that now," he said, clutching his son's shoulder.

"I wanted to come by and let you know I have work for you both. I need someone who does the quality carpentry you and your son do," said Adam.

"Pardon me, Mr. Cartwright, but it takes some time to do the finish work we do. I would have thought you'd want quicker work," said James.

"Ordinarily that's true in a situation like this, and we have plenty of men who can do the ordinary work," said Adam. "What I need are men who can do the exceptional for permanent positions with Slater and Cartwright. Interested?"

"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Cartwright, but did Amalee have anything to do with your offer?" asked James.

Adam chuckled and scratched his nose. "Yes and no. As of this morning, Amalee knows I've come out here to offer you jobs, but I didn't come out because she asked. I came out some time ago when she first started working for us to assure you she was in safe hands. Do you remember?" When James nodded, Adam continued, "I noticed the parquetry work you'd done on your house…the artistry, and I noticed the furniture in the house. It was beautifully carved. When I asked Amalee where you got it, she told me you made it. So if you work for me you won't be working on just any building. You'll be helping with special requests."

"I understood you personally took care of special requests, Mr. Cartwright," said William, Amalee's brother. "Amalee, told me about the curved doors for Mr. Ralston. You do this level of work yourself. Why would you need us?"

"Because I'm an architect and engineer," said Adam. "I need to be spending time drawing the plans for things like curved doors and opera boxes, and letting others…you…do the work."

James moved his hand to Adam's shoulder and walked him back to the buggy. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy working with the wood. An architect who takes time away from drawing plans to build curved doors and opera boxes must find the same kind of satisfaction using his hands as William and I."

Adam stepped up into the buggy and closed the door, then leaned out the window. "So, uh, you won't be surprised if I occasionally stop drawing and join you?" Adam said with a wink of his eye. "Come by the office at California and Montgomery tomorrow at nine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Adam walked into the opera hall, he met a large man standing guard. "Don't tell me. Mr. Scott and Mrs. Cartwright drew people in off the street," said Adam.

"They did, and it seems they still do," said the guard. "Only it's Miss Whitney."

"Really? _Miss_ …Whitney…and her children?" Adam looked at him closely. "Let's not do this again. Though I appreciate you keeping my wife safe, I don't know that she'll retain your services if you don't let me in this time."

The man squinted at Adam. "Oh. It's you." Straightening, the man said, "It's Mr. Maguire that pays me."

The man didn't move, so Adam puckered his lips. "You can expect me around this time everyday to take my wife to lunch." Starting to sidestep the man, Adam stopped cold when the man moved in front of him. "Why don't you go tell Mrs. Cartwright that her husband is here. I promise you when you do, she'll invite me in just before she asks Tom to invite you to leave. Permanently."

Drawing himself up to a height that towered over Adam, the man reluctantly moved.

"Good decision," said Adam. "I'd hate to see you leave. I have no doubt in your ability to keep out people who don't belong here." Tipping his hat, Adam strode into the hall, but stopped at the back row of seats to listen to his wife work on the stage.

Shiloh smiled and raised her index finger when she saw Adam. Several members of the orchestra were playing while she was giving instructions as if she was looking for something…a sound that resonated with her.

Adam knew she'd found it when her mouth opened in a wide smile as she nodded and motioned for them to continue playing. In another few minutes, she stopped them. "Now, each of you write that down so we don't forget it.

All the while, Titus was leaning back against the piano wearing a puzzled look.

She looked back at him. "Shall we break for lunch? When we return, I'll walk you through it."

Raising her skirt, she began to trot down the stage stairs, even as Adam rushed up to stop her by taking her hand. "You need to slow down."

"Oh, Adam, I'm fine," she said, almost laughing.

He was pleased she seemed so happy and hesitated saying anything further, but thought about how inconsolable she would be if she fell…and the worst happened. "Sweetheart, the baby," he said quietly.

She quickly looked up at him, then slowly looked back down, watching her feet on the stairs. "I'm sorry," she said with a brief smile. "I feel so good today. Better than I've felt in a while. I suppose I forgot for a moment."

Adam knew Shiloh hadn't been herself and made a mental note to talk about it that night. For now, he offered his arm and walked her over to Amalee and the children where they collected them and went out to lunch.

Amalee had been quiet during lunch while Shiloh took care of Aaron, and Adam corralled Abel. The boy was squirming and objecting so much that Adam had to take him out of the restaurant, and when they returned to the table, Abel's face was wet.

Shiloh frowned at Adam. "You spanked him?"

With his lips folded together, Adam nodded sharply, his jaw muscles working so much that Shiloh knew a discussion would have to wait. She passed Aaron to Amalee so she could finish her meal.

It was then Amalee voiced a concern. "Abel can walk quite well on his own, and he's fast. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with him in the hall at the same time I'm caring for Aaron. I'm worried Abel's going to get hurt."

"I'll take Abel back to the office with me today," said Adam, and as he turned to look at Abel who was sitting on a chair beside him, Abel's nose wrinkled. Leaning down and talking just loud enough for Abel and Shiloh to hear, Adam said, "If you think you want to cry, I'll give you something to cry about."

Shiloh's mouth dropped open. "Adam, he's not even three yet."

"He's old enough to know better than to hit."

With her brows furrowed, Shiloh snapped her head to look at Abel, and when the little boy saw his mother's face, the only person he thought loved him at the moment, he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed quietly with his mouth closed, causing his little body to jerk. Shiloh had to look away.

Adam noticed. He looked sideways at her just before he washed his latest bite down. "Finish your lunch."

Turning back to Adam, Shiloh gave him a terse look.

He closed his eyes, exhaled, and then allowed his rather stiff posture to relax. "Please."

Moving just her eyes to see Abel, who had quieted but still had tears rolling down his cheeks, she almost imperceptibly shook her head and lifted her fork. "Will you allow him to eat as well? It will be a good while before dinner." She put down her fork and clasped her hands on the edge of the table in front of her.

"Shiloh, you're eating for two. He's not. This is no different than going to bed without dinner." He recognized her stubbornness setting in as she stared stone-faced in front of her. Leaning toward her and raising his brows, he added, "And if he behaves, he'll have dinner."

Moving her hands flat on the table, Shiloh pushed herself up. "I will not eat in front of him when he's hungry." She began to gather her things.

Adam's nostrils flared as he laid his fork on his plate. He kept any anger out of his voice, but still, every third word was emphasized. "Sweetheart, you agreed not to go anywhere in this city alone."

With heavy eyelids, her eyes moved toward him as her face remained straight ahead.

Adam strained to hide a chuckle as he thought to himself how glad he was that she wasn't holding a big stick.

"Amalee," said Shiloh, prompting Amalee to stand ready to follow. This time Shiloh turned her head and looked at Adam with her lips slightly puckered, a sure sign of her foul mood. "We will be waiting in the lobby…when it's convenient for you," she said, her last words thick with resentment.

Adam took another bite of his lunch as he watched her walk away, then looked down at Abel seated beside him. When the child moved just his eyes toward his father, raised his chin and pouted, Adam said, "You're a lot like your mother."

XXXXXXXX

After several more hours of work, Shiloh excused the musicians for the day. Titus gave her a hard look.

"Oh, stop it," she said. "You and I need to talk," said Shiloh.

"What about?" asked Titus, his brows furrowed and his hands on his hips.

After watching the last musician pass through the side door of the opera hall, Shiloh sat down on a chair in the orchestra pit. "Titus, I know you sat down at a piano and wrote this music." She passed him his original score which was no more than a relatively simple piece of piano music. "This is what we've accomplished," she said, passing him the score she'd been working on with the musicians, and the individual parts they had written as Shiloh worked with them.

Titus looked at her score and heaved a deep breath.

"You don't have any experience with an orchestra, do you?" she asked.

She'd look at him with pity, something he didn't want from her or anyone else. Springing up from his chair, he turned his back to her.

"Did the thought ever cross your mind that producing this play would be impossible for you without the proper training?" she asked.

"You must have known this for some time. You've seen my scores. You'd have known they were…simple," he said. "Why did you wait?"

"Titus, you're no different than most non-classical song writers. My own songs start with a piano, just like yours. There's no shame in that. But I know you had much grander hopes for this set of music, and I realize you approached me because I…this is not a career that has to be a living for me. I'm younger than most other classical writers, none of whom would bother to give you the time of day." Shaking her head, said, "That sounded harsh, and it wasn't meant to be." She rubbed her forehead, then exhaled. "I don't have the time to work on this full time. I have other pursuits. But this is good. It's different, Titus. The music and words fit together wonderfully. They have great potential, but it's going to take time to work out the perfect arrangements. This may not be ready for the stage for several years. Are you willing to put that kind of time into this? How will you live?"

"Are you trying to back out?" Titus asked, sitting down hard on a chair in the back row of the pit.

She smiled. "No, but you need an income, and this isn't providing one."

"Don't worry about me. I have adequate reserves to see this through," said Titus.

"Does that include paying the musicians and renting the hall…exclusively…when we work?" she asked.

"My arrangement with Mr. Maguire is none of your concern. And I can pay you if that's what you're getting at."

Smiling at Titus' defensiveness, Shiloh said, "I'm counting on my payoff coming from performing the finished production…and maybe from royalties from the finished arrangements…which we will copyright."

Titus had bent over, propped his arms on his thighs and clasped his hands. Now, he looked up at Shiloh. "So why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want it understood what parts we both play in this creation. You are the song writer of the original score which is this," she said, holding up his original score. "I am the arranger who has written the orchestral scores based on your original score. And I am going to claim all rights to any additional music I write originally. We both have creative license. You know the general aspects of how the players should feel. I know how to better that, and I know how to present it…in color, in depth, in sets…to an audience. So other than for the original idea and score, and other than what I write originally to enhance it, and other than the arrangements, I want equal creative rights. And all this needs to be put in writing."

Titus quickly stood. "So you now want to protect yourself."

"I've always wanted to protect myself. But I want to protect you as well. All this needs to be put down in writing to include the music, your boards, any scripts and any scores we come up with. It all needs to be protected. What I'm saying is that it's time to stop and retain an attorney who specializes in creative arts to make sure none of this is pirated."

"Oh," said Titus as realization set in. "But why now?" he asked calmly.

"Because it's time. There are people trying to get in here, and I can assure you, it's not just curiosity now. Besides that, we are almost finished with the arrangement of the first song. The rest will go more quickly, and once we get the rest of the music done, we have to be concerned with costumes and sets and actors and actresses…and full rehearsals…more people who may be bought by unscrupulous thieves. We need to be prepared legally." Standing, she added, "And you need to be fully involved in the entire process if you want this to be a career. Legal paperwork protects us both, individually and together."

As they both walked off the stage, Titus asked, "Did you have an attorney in mind? I can pay a retainer."

"Not specifically. I want to get some recommendations…from our family attorney, from Edwin Booth and from Mr. Maguire. In fact, if you can discuss this with Mr. Maguire, I'll talk with our attorney and send a telegram to Mr. Booth."

Titus stopped at the Booth name, but then smiled, remembering it was Edwin Booth who originally introduced her in San Francisco. "Booth is a friend?"

"A close one," she replied with a smile.

By the time Adam had come to get Shiloh, Aaron and Amalee at the end of the day, Titus and Shiloh were finished with their talk. After seeing them off at the front door of the opera hall, Titus turned and laughed loudly, his celebration echoing off the tall walls of the hall. It appeared Isabella Whitney was fully invested in getting his creation to the big stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The ride home was quiet, though perhaps a bit lonely for Adam. He was alone on one side of the coach. Shiloh held Aaron, and Abel sat between his mother and Amalee, leaning into Shiloh and hiding behind her cloak when his father looked his way.

The long trip home was tiring for Shiloh. She had taken Aaron up to the bedroom to feed him, and considered staying for the evening, but remembered she'd cut her lunch short. Moving her hand to her stomach, she took a deep breath, gathered Aaron in her arms and headed down the stairs just as Adam came out of his office.

"I know you're tired. Would you like me to carry him?" Adam asked.

"No. Thank you. But you can tell Amalee to bring Abel down for dinner. They're in his bedroom playing." Continuing down the stairs, Shiloh entered the dining room, sat Aaron in a high chair Adam had recently made, then sat down at her place at the table.

Bart came down with Adam and Amalee. Adam sat Abel in his high chair, and when all were seated, the prayer was said.

Shiloh took a few moments to raise her head. Her hands were clasped in front of her, but her eyes were open, so she wasn't saying an extended prayer.

"Shiloh? Something on your mind?" asked Adam.

Looking him in the eye, she said, "There is." She turned to Bart. "How does it feel to be in San Francisco again, Bart?"

Bart looked warily over at Adam, who shrugged. "It's…exciting," he said, finally breaking a smile. I'm hoping I'll get to work with the Anthony's." When Shiloh cocked her head and smiled, he blushed. "I have to say, I learned a lot about work this past winter…what real work is…and how it makes a man feel. And I appreciate you and Mr. Cartwright inviting me to the Ponderosa. It was a winter I shall never forget." At the crooked smile on Adam's lips, Bart added, "For more reasons than one."

Shiloh smiled and arched an eyebrow at Adam.

"Anyway," continued Bart. "I hate to have to tell you this, but I've found a place in the city, so this will be my last night with you. I appreciate everything both of you have taught me."

Adam chuckled. "You're welcome. But don't think there's not more to learn."

"Oh, I'm sure there is," said Bart.

While Shiloh fed Aaron apple sauce, she watched Abel struggle with his spoon, hoping he remembered he was hungry from having no lunch. There were no round vegetables tonight, so he quietly ate without throwing his spoon.

Dinner was early tonight because Adam and Bart were riding out with the ranch hands to trap cattle rustlers, so Amalee sat on the front porch after dinner playing with Abel. Shiloh sat in the rocking chair making faces at Aaron and watching the baby laugh. He had his first teeth, so he was gnawing on his fist and drooling. By the time he'd fallen asleep, the small towel Shiloh had draped over her shoulder was soaked from slobber. Abel, too, had laid his head on Amalee's lap and fallen asleep.

It was early yet, but the women carried the children upstairs and put them to bed. Each said goodnight and went to their own rooms, Amalee to read, and Shiloh to the bath first, then to the chair by the window to wait. There was likely to be shooting tonight, men sending off bullets into the dark, hoping they met the intended target…on both sides.

XXXXXXXX

"Pete, two men ran down the road! Take a horse and another man and pick 'em up!" Adam yelled.

The Spanishtown Sheriff surveyed the grisly scene. "Mr. Cartwright, there's four men here. Six counting those two that got way. I'm gonna need some help getting' 'em back to Spanishtown."

"I'll send two men with you." Adam turned back to look at the ground. "These four aren't going to give you any trouble." He walked back over to where Bart was sitting on the ground. "How is it?"

"Pete said it was in and out. Doesn't stop it from hurting," said Bart as he grimaced.

Adam chuckled. "They hurt every time. Let's get you back to the house."

After Adam helped him up, Bart asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Best I can tell, your arm wasn't behind the boulder. When I said take cover, I meant all of you," Adam said with raised brows and half smile.

When the two men turned onto the track to the house, Shiloh watched, and when they got closer, she saw that Bart's arm had a dirty piece of cloth wrapped around it. Before they reached the house, she was already up gathering supplies to properly clean and bandage Bart's arm. She met them at the door. "Bring him into the parlor," she said without waiting for an explanation.

Bart found her pointing to a chair. He dutifully sat down. "Mrs. Cartwright it's not bad. It went in and out."

"Well, that's good for you, Bart. Otherwise, Adam would be digging out a bullet. Now sit still. This is going to burn."

Shiloh moved a cloth underneath the wound, then poured whiskey over it.

"Yee-oow!" yelled Bart as he shot up off the chair. He answered Shiloh's crossed arms. "I don't suppose you've ever been shot!"

"Sit down," she said quietly, but with a slight giggle. He glared at her, so she answered, "As a matter of fact, I have been shot…in the back. Brought me to tears," she whispered as she daubed Bart's arm with a clean cloth.

Bart looked back at Adam wide-eyed.

"It's true. And that's one of the reasons I'm so protective of her." Adam's brows curled as he looked at Shiloh.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Bart, not that you need to worry about this after tonight, but men who carry a gun at some point usually get shot."

"Wearing a gun or not wearing a gun doesn't make a difference. Men get shot all the time without one. So do women," said Adam after which he cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

"My point is," said Shiloh, "that as an architect you shouldn't have to worry about getting shot." She finished cleaning the wound, laid clean, folded cloth on it, then wrapped a cloth around his arm. That should hold it until you can see a doctor tomorrow. And you won't be riding back to town tonight. Your room is still upstairs," said Shiloh, glancing up toward the stairs.

"Thank you," said Bart. "If you will excuse me, I think I'll go sulk for a while."

As Shiloh gathered the supplies to put them away, Adam walked up behind her, and reaching around her, he took the supplies out of her hand, then held it. "It's late. You should already be in bed."

"Did you really expect me to be? You were out trying to catch rustlers. How many of them kept their lives?"

"Two out of six."

"And our men?"

"Bart was the only one who was shot, and that's because he didn't stay behind a boulder like I told him. Leave this," he said indicating the wound supplies. "Lo will put it away in the morning."

Upstairs in the bedroom, Adam sat down on the bed and pulled Shiloh to him so that she straddled him. He kissed her chin, then moving his hand to the back of her head, guided her face down so he could kiss her lips. She looked calm, though she wasn't smiling, but there were no lines on her forehead that usually indicated stress. "I want to talk about this afternoon…at lunch." When her expression didn't change, he said, "You didn't eat lunch."

"Adam, how could you expect me to eat in front of Abel when he's hungry, and you're not allowing him to eat?"

"It doesn't seem to bother you when I take him to bed without dinner."

"The difference is we're not eating in front of him." She looked away. "That's cruel."

"We weren't home. How else was I supposed to punish him?"

"I take it he hit you."

"He did."

"And you hit him back."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "I most certainly did not."

"You spanked him."

Lowering his head, he scratched the back of his neck, but said nothing.

She breathed out to calm her voice. She wasn't angry with Adam. She was angry at the situation. "Don't you think that was punishment enough? You were angry when you came back to the table. Doesn't that break one of your own rules? Never in anger?"

He took a deep breath. "You're right." Scratching his head, he repeated. "You're right. It's just hard to deal…with that…when we work in the city."

Standing, Shiloh pushed off Adam's lap and walked away with her hand at the small of her back. She stopped and looked upward before she turned around. "I can't quit. Just today, I talked about copyrights and legal paperwork."

"I don't expect you to quit."

Holding up her hand, she said, "Let me finish. You can't take him to the office with you. I'd wager you didn't get much done today."

Adam arched a brow and gave a short nod.

"We need to find someone in the city to keep him while we work," said Shiloh.

Adam sat up straight. "I've already given that some thought. What if we ask Evelyn if Bethany could watch both boys?"

"That could work," said Shiloh. "That would give both boys someone to play with and maybe make the day go faster so Abel won't be upset about not being with one of us."

Standing, Adam moved his hands to her shoulders. "Now, can we go to bed? We should leave a little earlier in the morning so we can speak with Evelyn."

Smiling, Shiloh stepped into him and while her hands moved around him, his moved from her shoulders to her back. "I don't have any trouble getting up early," she said.

"I said go to bed." He smiled, and with the smile still on his lips, he said, "I didn't say go to sleep," just before he kissed her long and tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next several weeks had become routine for the Cartwrights of San Francisco. Shiloh and Adam worked in the city while Abel played with Robbie Slater, and Amalee cared for Aaron.

The Anthonys started their new jobs, working mostly on the Mills' mansion, but doing special requests from Billy Ralston.

Bart and Terry were taking on more work while Robert continued to handle the business end of the company.

That left Adam to do what he loved…to create. He listened to each client, paying attention to where they were in their lives, what their future plans were, how they liked to live, if they entertained. He learned about them so he could design the place where they would be spending the majority of their time. He also participated in the coalition to rebuild San Francisco better, smarter and stronger and led a consortium of architects, engineers and builders who would devote part of their time to the rebuilding.

Besides continuing Terry and Bart's training, Adam's own work consisted of designing those special requests from Billy Ralston, working with Darius Mills to design the interiors of his mansion, and then at a special request from the city, handling the repair or demolition and rebuilding of the government buildings that were damaged. He'd sent a letter to Boston to his former professor thanking him for sending Terry and Bart his way and asking for more referrals.

Slater and Cartwright had a backlog of work, but because of their reputation for quality, people were waiting for them.

Shiloh worked each week day at the opera hall, developing scores for all of Titus' music and one or two of her own to round out the play. She and Titus worked on the scenes, and based on their discussions of colors and costumes and scripts and backgrounds, Titus updated his boards. They had engaged a set designer as well as a costume designer, and had begun interviews for the male role.

Each day, Adam came to the opera hall at the end of the day and waited for Shiloh to finish her day. Amalee and Aaron were left in the coach at the Slaters, and together, Shiloh and Adam retrieved Abel.

While Aaron sat on his mother's lap, Abel regaled them in his almost three-year-old way with all the wonderful things he had done each day.

The early evening was spent with the boys, and once they were warm in their beds, Shiloh and Adam continued to work until one or the other initiated the climb of the stairs.

Most weekends were spent with the boys, either on picnics or walks on the beach collecting shells, learning about life in the tide pools and riding horses.

This particular evening, Adam put away his work early while Shiloh finished some score changes. He and the boys were on the front porch, Abel and Aaron playing with the box of animals on the porch. All was happy until Aaron decided he didn't want to give up one of the horses. Though no one else knew why, Aaron held on to it because it looked like the horse his mother rode.

In Abel's mind, all the animals in the box belonged to him, particularly this one. He didn't mind sharing them with this little boy. He hadn't quite yet caught on to the idea that this little boy was the same in his mama and da's eyes as him. When Aaron held tight to the horse…the first animal his da ever carved for Abel, Abel no longer felt he could share.

Trying to pry the horse from Aaron's hand as Aaron screamed at the top of his lungs, Abel seemed almost ferocious to the point that Shiloh was stunned into paralysis when she ran out onto the porch, not believing what was her oldest son was doing.

Adam, on the other hand, was quick to action, pulling Abel's hands away from Aaron and swinging Abel up under his arm. While Shiloh was left to calm the baby, Adam hauled Abel up the stairs.

Truthfully, the incident occurred in only a minute, but Shiloh was left shaking.

When Adam came back down to the porch, Abel was with him, his face red and wet. Adam sat in his chair and placed Abel on his feet on the porch, turning him toward Aaron and his mother.

Shiloh cocked her head, waiting for Adam to explain. "I didn't spank him. I've had the feeling for a while now that Abel doesn't understand what a brother is nor does he understand how fragile a baby can be. We had a talk."

"You had a talk?" said Shiloh.

"Well, I spoke. Abel listened," replied Adam.

"And how can you be sure he understood?" she asked.

Puckering his mouth, Adam asked, "Is Aaron all right?"

She smiled. "He is, though I'm not sure he'll be so eager to play with his brother now."

"Time will tell," said Adam just before Abel, with a finger in his mouth, took a tentative step toward Aaron who was still sitting on his mother's lap.

Abel moved his eyes up to his mother's, and when she raised her brows and looked back, he took a step back against his father's legs.

"Go on," Adam said, giving Abel a gentle nudge.

Slowly walking forward, still with his finger between his lips, Abel stopped in front of his mother, reached out and patted Aaron's hand.

Aaron looked up at his mother and pouted, and when his mother whispered reassuring words to him, he looked back at Abel.

Leaning forward, Abel kissed his brother on the cheek. "Me sowy," he said, offering another animal for Aaron to hold.

This time Aaron squealed with delight, waving the two animals in the air, and suddenly, all was good between the boys.

"That must have been some talk," said Shiloh as she smiled at her boys.

Adam shrugged. "He had a choice. It was either tell his brother he was sorry and share his animals or lose his animals altogether and go to bed."

"All this time, I thought he understood who Aaron was to him. After all, he sees me taking care of Aaron the same way I take care of him."

"Sweetheart, I don't think Abel didn't understand Aaron was part of the family. It was probably the same selfishness all siblings go through."

"I didn't. You didn't."

"There were nine years between you and Micah. Taking a deep breath remembering how life was when Hoss was born, Adam said, "I was twice Abel's age when Pa married Inger." He smiled. "She took care of me, and she made my father laugh, something I hadn't heard very much." The smile slowly faded, and he took another deep breath. "And I watched Hoss's mother die in my father's arms when Hoss was too young to remember." Adam moved his clasped hands to his mouth, propped his chin on his thumbs and sat quietly for a moment. "I felt sorry for both of us, but later I knew I was the fortunate one. I knew Inger. I loved Inger, and I knew she loved me, and that was something Hoss would never really feel for himself."

Looking into Adam's eyes, Shiloh said, "And that's why you did what you could to take care of Hoss."

With pinched lips and sad eyes, Adam gave a quick, but quiet nod.

As the boys played amicably on the porch, Adam said, "I almost forgot. The mayor asked if you would consider doing a benefit performance to raise money for rebuilding. He invited us to dinner tomorrow evening to discuss it. He invited Tom Maguire, too."

"I've been working on this play. I don't have anything prepared."

Smiling, Adam said, "Oh, I think some of the pieces you already know will do. After all, it's been a while since you performed here. And it will be a small crowd."

"Of rich people?" she asked with a frown.

"Sweetheart, it's the wealthy people who have the money to rebuild the city. I know you feel music should be shared with everyone, but that would defeat the purpose in this case." As she looked away with her brow slightly furrowed, he said, "Sleep on it. You'll hear what it's going to take to finish rebuilding the city, and if you decide to do it, you'll be helping those who can't afford to rebuild. At least half of the proceeds will go to the poorer neighborhoods."

XXXXXXXX

While in the city, Aaron and Abel were left in the care of Amalee and Bethany along with Robbie at the Slater house while the Cartwrights and Slaters attended a dinner party at Mayer Coon's house. Adam and Robert were engaged in conversation with the mayor, discussing the plans and progress for rebuilding the city.

While Evelyn spoke with Mayor Coon's wife, Ruthetta, Shiloh smiled and nodded, but her mind was on her children. She wasn't worried. She knew the boys were in good hands. But Abel's outburst threw her. Certainly Abel had a temper, but she never considered he would be cruel to his little brother. Adam had explained it away as learning to share, but still, it weighed on her mind.

"Shiloh?" said Adam at the same time he moved his hand to hers.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Mayor Coon asked about the possibility of you singing at a rebuilding benefit," explained Adam.

"Well, yes, it's possible, but what I can perform will depend on the space." Turning to Mayor Coon, she smiled and asked, "Where would be benefit be held?"

"Mrs. Coon thought we might have it in the garden here. We can accommodate up to one hundred people."

"If you don't mind, Mayor, I would like to come back and see the area in daylight. I'll have to determine what can be done for an orchestra before I can tell you what I can do. Mr. Maguire," she said, nodding toward Tom, "Can address if the orchestra is available."

Tom smiled. "I think it can be arranged. Perhaps we should both come by to look at the garden."

"Tomorrow, then, say nine o'clock?" asked Shiloh, looking back at the mayor.

"Nine o'clock it is," the mayor replied. "Mrs. Coon will be here to show you the garden."

XXXXXXXX

Adam opened the door to their hotel room, stepping aside while Shiloh entered, followed by Amalee. He watched his wife as she went straight to their bedroom without slowing down. He sat Abel on the floor next to his brother. "Amalee, would mind watching them for a few minutes. We'll be back to lay them down."

"Of course, Mr. Cartwright," she answered.

Adam quietly opened the bedroom door and just as quietly closed it after he stepped into the room. He watched as Shiloh stared into the mirror, though she was really looking at herself. There were slight lines in her forehead which told him she was deep in some not-so-happy thoughts. When his hands moved up her arms and onto her shoulders, she tensed at first, but focused on his reflection in the mirror and relaxed. She actually smiled at bit.

"Where are you?" he asked softly.

"I can't seem to get my mind off what Abel did to Aaron last night," Shiloh said. "I suppose I'm a little disappointed in Abel, but at the same time, I wonder if it's my fault."

Bending Adam kissed her shoulder. "Why would it be your fault?"

"Because mothers are generally with their children most of the day, teaching them good behavior…how to play with each other. I want them to like each other."

Adam nodded and puckered his lips. "How are you going to feel when they end up in a fist fight?" At her look of horror bouncing back from the mirror, Adam chuckled. "How many times have you seen my brothers and me fight? And Micah and me?" He turned her around and moved his arms around her. "It's not that we don't love each other. But we do get angry, sometimes enraged, at each other, though more so when we were younger. If you'll remember, not too long ago, I poked Joe on the chin when he said something about Micah to you."

Shiloh nodded and smiled before she bowed her head.

"You look tired," said Adam, raising her face to his with a finger under her chin. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I lay the boys down?" He smiled down at her stomach, though she wasn't really showing yet. "Maybe you should slow down with the play."

Reaching up to touch his cheek, she stepped away from him, moved to the dressing table and began removing her hair pins. "I'm just three months along, Adam. I think I'm more mentally tired than anything."

Adam nodded, but didn't say anything more. He already knew the problem. They were in San Francisco, and the longer they stayed, the more depressed she'd become.

Just as he was about to close the door, she quickly turned on the hassock. "Adam?" As he stepped back in, she asked, "What do you think about inviting Edwin out again? I understand he's not performing at the moment, considering the reaction to what John did. I could use his help with this play, and it would give him something to do."

"We can always ask," said Adam. "But don't be disappointed if he turns us down again."

Smiling, she said, "I'll write a letter tomorrow."

"There's no hurry. Tomorrow's Sunday. The post office is closed."

"I know," she said excitedly. "But it will be ready to go out with the morning stage Monday." Turning back to the mirror, she smiled and spoke to his reflection. "I'll be out in a minute to say goodnight to the boys."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Amalee opened the door of the Cartwright's suite, Tom Maguire introduced himself.

"Mrs. Cartwright is expecting you, Mr. Maguire. Please come in," said Amalee, moving to the side to allow him to enter.

He stopped short and burst out in laughter at the sight of Adam on his hands and knees with Abel and Aaron on his back and Shiloh at one side of him holding onto Aaron while Adam crawled around and whinnied.

Stopping short, Adam nervously laughed and began to straighten with a hand at Abel's bottom as the boy slid off. He'd already felt Aaron's weight disappear as Shiloh lifted the baby into her arms. "Tom, you're early," said Adam as he got to his feet.

"No, I believe I was supposed to see Adam the horse." Both men laughed. "Sadly, I've never had time for a wife or family. After shaking Adam's hand, he looked at Shiloh and said, "Shall we?"

"Yes," said Shiloh as she passed Aaron to Adam. "But I wanted to make sure you told the musicians that because this is a benefit, they won't be paid for their time."

"We did have that discussion, and that's why I took volunteers. Some of them, the younger ones especially, say the experience would be worth it. The older ones enjoy working with you and understand this little introduction could make our season."

"Tom, they do know I won't be here to perform this year at the opera house, don't they?" asked Shiloh, not wanting to mislead them.

"They do. But they enjoy your music," said Tom with a slight bow.

Taking her cape from a small closet, Shiloh asked, "Shall we be on our way then?"

Adam opened the door to the suite. He waited for Tom to pass through, took Shiloh's cape and moved it around her and over her shoulders, then bent and kissed her. "Come straight back. I invited Mr. and Mrs. Anthony and William to lunch today."

XXXXXXXX

At the Coon's home, Mrs. Coon guided Maguire and Shiloh to the garden. As both walked the patio area, Maguire said, "Maybe half. What do you think?"

"I'm sure I can put something together with just half," said Shiloh. "We'll have to practice a day or two before we perform. I'd like to ask Titus if we can do one of the songs from the play to give people something to talk about even though it won't be ready this year. We could do the one from _Genevieve_ , and a few from my opening. Considering the benefit includes dinner, I don't think we'll have to do more than three or four, maybe five if we're asked to do one more before everyone leaves."

Tom looked around him, studying where he might place the orchestra back among the flower and urns. I'll bring the best. In these close quarters, I don't think I want anyone that might make a mistake." Turning, he looked at an area in front of a block wall. "There, I think. It will carry the sound as you walk around."

Following his gaze, Shiloh nodded. "If you'll tell the musicians who will be accompanying me, I'll let Titus know we'll be working on the benefit the next few days. He can take the younger men to the back room at the hall and help them brush up on the scores for the play."

"Very well," said Tom. "Then I think we're ready to take our leave. I'll escort you back to the Lick House."

Adam heard the suite door open, then heard Shiloh saying goodbye to Maguire. Once the door closed, Adam poked his head out of the bedroom door. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "With the Anthony's?"

"Oh! I forgot." She moved past him into the bedroom. "I'll be ready in just a minute."

"Relax. We have a good half hour before we need to go downstairs," he said, brushing a loose lock of hair back away from her face. I missed you," he said, just before he kissed her, and when she relaxed into him, he slightly smiled and kissed her again. "Are you feeling all right?"

She kissed him back before she answered. "I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard you this morning in the wash room. You're still getting sick, aren't you?"

"I have inside of me another of your children," she said with a twinkle in her eyes as she moved her arms up and around his neck. "If I'm sick, it's your doing. Are you proud of yourself?"

His chuckle moved smoothly into an "Mm hm", before he moved to her neck and breathed in the essence of rose, a scent that had become his favorite. He always thought of Shiloh when he smelled roses regardless of what produced the scent.

"It passed. I haven't felt ill the rest of the morning, and I'm hungry," she said with her head back, allowing him access to whatever he wanted.

He groaned at the necessity to leave, otherwise, he might have encouraged her to take a nap. "We should go."

"I need the minute back you just used," she said, laughing as she went into the washroom. "Have the boys had lunch yet?"

"Yes. They're already down for their nap," answered Adam.

Shiloh didn't take very long. She removed her hat and adjusted her hair, straightened her blouse and pinched her cheeks before she walked back to Adam where she moved her arm in his and smiled. "Any problems?"

Smiling as he opened the suite door, Adam said, "None at all."

As the two walked into the dining room at the Lick House, Adam surveyed the room and quickly found Mr. and Mrs. Anthony and their son, William. The Anthony's had already been seated, so Mr. Anthony and William stood when the Cartwrights approached the table.

"Mrs. Cartwright, it's nice to finally meet you," said Mr. Anthony. "Amalee admires you greatly. May I present my wife, Charlotte Anthony, and my son, William."

Shiloh took Mrs. Anthony's hand in both of hers. "Mrs. Anthony, may I say you've raised a fine daughter. We consider her a member of the family."

"Please, call me Charlotte. We are very happy Amalee has found a position with you. She gets to see firsthand that her own aspirations are possible."

Both husbands seated their wives before Adam waived over the waiter. Once their orders were placed, Adam asked, "James, how's the work I'm giving you? Is it challenging enough?"

"You seem to have quite an imagination, Adam." James smiled. "I can't speak for William, but for myself, it's very satisfying. As old as I am, there are still things for me to learn."

"The same goes for me, Adam," said William. "My father and I have generally worked locally when our friends refer us to their friends and families. Neither of us have worked commercially before, and based on what you did in the courthouse, we probably would have never had the opportunity to do the kind of work your firm does."

"Well, we certainly have enough work for you both, and based on the way San Francisco is growing, we'll have work for years to come," said Adam. He raised his glass. "Here's to rebuilding San Francisco in style."

"Here, here," came from all around the table.

As the men spoke about work, Mrs. Anthony and Shiloh talked about children, their homes, and finally Amalee. "Charlotte, I wonder if you might give me some advice. We'll be going home to our ranch in Nevada soon. With two small children and another on the way, I'm going to need help. I want to ask Amalee to go with us, but I don't want to make her feel she has to." Shiloh bowed her head. "I know she's spent most of her life in a city." Looking back up at Mrs. Anthony, she smiled. "I don't want her to go out of a sense of duty if she really doesn't want to leave you."

Moving her hand over Shiloh's, Mrs. Anthony smiled back. "Shiloh, we raise our children to be independent…to think for themselves. We've tried to give them skills they can use to support themselves. Amalee has always spoken of being able to help her aunt in her work toward women's rights. I am very proud of her. I believe she would be delighted at the opportunity to work for you full time until such time she feels she's ready to work for her aunt."

Cocking her head and wearing half a smile, Shiloh said, "And what about you? Won't you miss her?"

"Well, of course I'll miss her," replied Charlotte with a polite laugh. "But Amalee has four younger brothers and sisters who will keep me busy, so I won't have much time to think about it. And you'll be coming back to San Francisco now and again, so we'll see her."

"Charlotte's right, Shiloh," said Mr. Anthony. "As Quakers, we teach our children to be kind and strong, and when it's time, we let them go…sort of like fledgling birds, but with the goodness of God in their hearts and minds. We feel it's the best way to make the world a better place."

"It seems to be working," said Adam. "I've never been made to feel unwelcome by a Friend." He rolled up the plans he'd been discussing with the Anthony's since the dinner plates had been removed.

"May I take these plans?" asked William. "I think I speak for my father when I say we'd like to study them before we meet with Mr. Mills."

"Of course," said Adam. "Bring them with you to the office tomorrow. We'll be presenting them to Mr. Mills in the morning."

"Very well," said James, standing and offering his hand to his wife.

"Dinner was excellent, Mr. Cartwright," said Charlotte. "Shiloh, it was very nice to meet you. It's good to know that Amalee is in good hands."

The Cartwrights walked the Anthony's to the lobby of the Lick House, waiting with them for a carriage to take them home. After waving goodbye, Shiloh still had a smile on her face when she looked up at Adam. "I don't understand why people are nervous around Quakers. They're very sensible people."

"They think differently. Sometimes that's all it takes," said Adam, offering his arm to Shiloh to escort her back up to their suite. They would be working the next day before they went back to the stock ranch, and Adam wanted to be sure she had plenty of rest.

XXXXXXXX

Tom Maguire sat at the back table in the garden where the benefit to rebuild San Francisco would be held this evening. Mrs. Coon's staff moved in and out of the cluster of tables, decorating, adding place settings and arranging the flowers that would be the centerpiece of each table. To the left was a patio of sorts in front of a wall about six feet in height, and beyond the wall, trees and shrubbery. The wall would amplify the sound. That didn't bother Maguire as the small orchestra and the highlight of the evening would be facing away from the greenery toward the tables where he now sat, listening to them practice with Shiloh directing who should be louder and who should hold back.

One of the staff walked swiftly down the walk toward the garden, stopping just at the entrance and waiting for Isabella Whitney to finish the song she was singing. After the last note, she made her way toward Isabella, and again waited until Miss Whitney had finished addressing the orchestra. "Mr. Maguire will be acting as your conductor," said Shiloh with a wide smile. "So if he errs, please ignore him and play what you know." Everyone laughed and began to shuffle their music into the correct order. "Relax. I'll have to make a change for the last song, so there will be a very short break, but not long enough for you to leave your seats. Mrs. Coon has been gracious enough to have a waiter taking care of you, but while we're performing, please limit it to water."

"Excuse me, Miss Whitney, but the guests are beginning to arrive. Are you ready to dress?"

"Yes, thank you," Shiloh answered as she followed the young woman who had been assigned to help her change clothes into the house. As she climbed the stairs, she looked down into the foyer for Adam. She hadn't seen him since they'd arrived, and though she still didn't see him, she smiled when she heard his unmistakable voice sounding as if he was enjoying himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

People had begun to arrive for the benefit, the women wearing their finest gowns and the men wearing their white waistcoats, their black tailcoats and trousers. Shiloh was just putting the finishing touches on the little bit of face paint she normally wore when she performed, a little lamp black on her lashes and a touch of homemade pink salve on her lips.

When Adam arrived to escort her to the garden, he knocked, and when invited to enter, he did so, quietly closing the door and moving behind Shiloh at a dressing table that seemed more crowded than usual. "What's all this?" he asked as he watched her spread a thin layer of the pink salve on her lips. "And what are those?" he said with a slight grimace, pointing to the table.

"All that is for the last song. It's very dark, and I'll be very pale. I'll have much more blacking on my eyes, and this, she said, moving a container of bright red salve to the front of the table, on my lips. Those are fake fingernails from China, though I had to have them cut down to about two inches long. And don't be surprised by the way my hair will look, either." She stood and turned, but reached behind her and retrieved a cap of sorts. It was made of metal wire with long pieces shooting outward.

Adam's nose wrinkled as his eyes and mouth took an air of disbelief.

Shiloh ignored it. "By the way, I need your help. Titus was going to do this, but I…just…couldn't…" she said, her head moving from side to side in a short, quick shake. She gave him that much-too-sweet look she always did when she was going to ask him to do something he generally would have no part of.

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I need you to do."

"I don't need to hear it. The answer is no."

Her eyes became very round and sad. "Adam, I just need to you stand next to me and act…" Her eyes quickly moved from one side to the other as she searched for the right word, "…normally…in that situation…and then when it goes awry, I just want you to…" She said the next part very fast. "Look horrified and slowly step away." At his suddenly narrowed eyes, she added, "You'll understand when you hear it. I promise."

His nostrils flared as his lips formed not quite a frown and not quite a smile.

"Please?"

She raised her shoulders and wore a toothy grin until he finally said, "Oh, all right." But he didn't smile.

"Well, I'm ready. I just need to wait until everyone is seated and the waiters start bringing out the hors d'oeuvres and drinks. I'm walking up the stairs at the back of the garden, so would you go ahead and let Tom know I'm ready? By the time you do, the food will be coming out."

"You're nervous?"

Her brows curled. "N…n…no."

"You are," he said, smiling and bending to kiss her forehead. "Just…do what you…do…and you'll be fine," he said, kissing her one more time before he touched her cheek, turned and left.

She nodded, took a deep breath and headed toward the back stairs.

Isabella's performance began a few minutes after the orchestra began to play. The benefit attendees first heard her voice float up to the patio from the lower section of the garden, becoming louder as Isabella slowly climbed the steps to the patio, where the audience got their first glimpse of her, her gown as elegant as any in the garden. She slowly meandered her way around the tables, until she stopped at the front of the patio and sang the final notes of her opening song. Adam smiled at that one note that was so high, yet almost whispered, and held so long that the orchestra finished their final bars, ending in perfect time with Isabella. She'd done it yet again, he thought. She'd enthralled them, capturing their undivided attention for the rest of the performance.

She sang the song she'd performed at the presidio to introduce the play, _Genevieve_ , then three others until finally, Mayor Coon, stood, kissing her on her cheek.

"Many of you only know her as Isabella Whitney. You'll be surprised to know she is, in fact, Shiloh Isabella Whitney Cartwright, and her husband," he said, holding out his hand for Adam to join them, "is none other than Adam Cartwright, the architect and engineer leading the consortium to rebuild this city. Isabella's and Adam's contributions alone are so great, yet we have a long way to go."

Shiloh curtsied, excusing herself and heading quickly toward the house while Adam addressed the benefit attendees.

He took a long look after her, then turned back to the audience. "That was a mouthful, wasn't it?" After the laughter died, he began again. "Mayor Coon has me at a disadvantage. I hadn't planned to speak to all of you at once." He smiled at the light laughter from the crowd. "We are well on our way to repairing the damage caused by the earthquake, but we still have some to go. The business district is in fine shape, but the neighborhoods where our residents live were especially hard hit. You've all had progress on your own homes, but there are a great many important people in this city who are still living in tents and wagons. These are the people who keep this city running; the grocers, the clerks, the nurses, restaurant owners, their waiters and their cooks. The people who do the physical work in the city are suffering. We're building this city to withstand another moderate shake. We should build to that standard for everyone, so the level of suffering we've all seen is minimized the next time…for everyone. To do that, we need money to finish the work. Mr. Maguire and his orchestra and Miss Whitney…" At the amusement from the audience, Adam cleared his throat and charmed them with a dimpled smile. "…uh…my wife…are donating their time for this private performance to entertain you…to benefit the city. My partner, Robert Slater," said Adam, silently asking for Robert to stand, "and I hope to be speaking with each of you tonight." Adam bowed his head to Mayor Coon and moved to take his seat.

"You all know the need," said Mayor Coon. "There are envelopes with pledge cards on each of the tables. There will be envelopes on the dining table. My hope is that each of you will consider what work there is left to do to build this city stronger than ever before. I'm not just talking about the financially fortunate, but everyone who makes this city strong. There's a place for all walks of life in San Francisco. Without each and every one, our foundation will crumble, just like our buildings."

The sun was setting to the west of the patio, it's orange fingers of light settling just above the stairway that led to the lower garden. Titus Scott stood at the front of the patio now, waiting for the din of the crowd to settle.

Isabella, attired in a black dress adorned with black lace and sequins, the top tightly fitted, the neck open across her cleavage, but with lace up to and across her shoulders and high up the sides of her neck, sleeves of black lace that fit over her hand, bound to each of her middle fingers by a black ring, and the skirt without the festoon of a hoop or crinoline and with a train flowing over the steps behind her, appeared at the top of the stairs. From the view of the crowd, rays of light from the setting sun shone around her, making it impossible to see her face, yet there was a collective gasp from the crowd. The sun shone through snake-like locks of hair that rose from her head, twisting outward toward the sky, her head reminiscent of Medusa.

Isabella stood still as Titus introduced the play, _Redemption,_ that would be presented at Maguire's Opera Hall _in the near future_ , and the song Isabella would be performing, _The_ _Temptation._ The fact that the song started in her natural voice, not the soprano they were accustomed to, startled the audience to attention. Again, she moved around the tables as the piano played a steady but slow rhythm of chords. This time her smile was different, seductive, her skin was pale, her eyes were lined with fine black lines, her lashes long and black, her lips blood red, and on the ends of her fingers were black nails two inches long. Her fingers were constantly moving, reaching forward to touch the arm, the hand or the cheek of one of the guests as she spoke in song to each them, causing them to shrink away from her. When she arrived at the front of the patio, the orchestra played, deep and resonating as she sang the chorus, her hands reaching toward a darkening sky.

For the next verse, she enticed Adam to slowly rise to his feet with a finger under his chin, leading him that way to the center, where she stayed. As she sang, she walked around him, leaning into him, dragging a fingernail across his back, down his arm, over his chest, and as she did so, she glanced at individuals in the crowd, pointing her long fingers at them, wrinkling her nose or arching an eyebrow.

The music was sinister and deep, mostly tenor and base with violins so intricately balanced, they blended perfectly. The chords reverberated and swelled with the tune Isabella was singing into another chorus that seemed ever darker.

Adam played his part, his smile lecherous at her familiar actions.

When the music grew louder, so did Isabella, especially in the runs she did in her natural voice and in her soprano voice. The chorus of singers placed around the patio blended so well with the orchestra, it was hard to distinguish between voice and instrument as the song rose to a cacophony of the perfect combination of notes the audience could feel vibrate within their chests.

Isabella sang to Adam in verses of riddles, and as her voice rose again at the chorus, her temptation was almost complete when the darkness of her intentions was unveiled, when her words no longer promised life with her, but rather eternity with the devil himself as she sang of standing in the midst of the sky crumbling around them, the two of them facing the unholy hand in hand as the world around them burned.

It was during this last chorus that, Adam's expression changed to one of horror. As her hands grasped for him, he caught each one and moved it way, until finally he broke her hold on him and backed away as she continued to reach for him, her voice rising, and as she sang, the sky turned dark, the wind began to blow, and a streak of lightning bolted across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder which had men and women scrambling to their feet, pressing together at the back of the patio until Isabella's last words were sung as her hands reached back up to the murky sky. There were three distinct, loud, deep ominous notes, and then silence, save the wind, the crack of lightning and the rumble of thunder.

Adam's brows curled as he looked at his wife in disbelief while Isabella, taking advantage of the darkening storm, released a loud, ghastly laugh.

As the sky began to sprinkle, and the women made their way to the house, giving Isabella as wide a berth as possible, she wore that disturbing smile, her fingers once again moving, slowly reaching out to touch an arm, a shoulder. Ever the performer as the rain slowly began to increase, and as the men moved forward to assist the musicians with their instruments and cases, Isabella swung the train of her dress around and walked quickly to the back of the patio, laughing all the way and disappearing down the steps.

Adam followed her and watched as the woman who had assisted Isabella lifted the train before both women trotted to the side entrance of the house. He walked in with the last of the gentlemen, one of whom was Darius Mills.

"She's outdone herself, Adam. Again. You'll have your money and then some," said Mills as he stepped aside, inviting Adam to enter the house ahead of him.

Adam wore a wide smile when he entered the dining room where people were milling about before someone offered him a drink. Men approached him with their wives, the men shaking his hand, and the women bowing their heads, all of them congratulating him for his accomplishments in rebuilding the city and commenting on the talent of his wife, wondering aloud how she managed to end that last song just as the heavens opened up as if she had ordered up that storm.

When the mayor, Darius Mills, Billy Ralston, and Leland Stanford cornered him, Adam directed the conversation to the rebuilding. "Senator Stanford, you know better than most that this city was built on the brains of men like Mr. Mills and Mr. Ralston, but on the backs of those coming here with dreams of fortune. If it weren't for them, there would be no city."

"Oh, I don't think that's true, Adam. We'd have paid men to come here," said Stanford.

Adam's brows rose. "Oh, but you did, Senator, and you still do. You paid them to come here to build your homes, to clean them, to cook for you, to take care of your stables. Then you hired them to clerk at your bank, Mr. Mills. Where would you purchase your clothes or your food without the grocers or the markets or the haberdashery? Then there are those who clean the streets and those who keep them safe." He smiled. "At least those above the Barbary Coast."

There were chuckles all around.

"And let's not forget all those shops frequented by your wives," said Adam with a impish smile, just before he sipped his whiskey.

"Adam, your point was made quite well outside. I don't think you'll have any problems raising enough money to rebuild everything and put a bit back for the next earthquake," said Ralston.

"Heaven forbid," said Mills. "One was quite enough."

At that moment, Isabella appeared at the top of the stairs in a different sort of gown as elegant as any gown among the women. However, where most of the women wore white or light colors, Isabella's gown was a deep blue satin with off-white embroidered flowers streaming down the front and back of the skirt accented with sequins, pearls and lace, the bodice off-shoulder, with more lace, flower and pearl accents. On her finger was her wedding band and the diamond ring Adam had given her and around her neck a diamond necklace. Her hair was now elegantly swept up on her head and held in place with more white flowers and pearls. All signs of the lamp black, red salve and colored fingernails were gone.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Adam as he narrowed his eyes toward the stairs at the same time he set his glass on a passing tray.

Even as they spoke politely, those waiting for dinner watched as Adam met Isabella halfway up the stairs, his back straight, his head high, and when he reached her, he kissed her ear, then offered his arm. "Your dress? A reminder of your performance?"

A pleased smile appeared on Isabella's lips as she wound her arm around his. "Well, they do need to remember the value of their money, don't they?"

Adam laughed out loud. "I don't know how you sometimes leave me wondering if you enjoy performing. At the moment, you could never convince me otherwise. Oh, and by the way, how did you conjure up that storm at just the right moment?"

"Would you believe me if I said I made a deal with the devil?" she asked, ending with the same seductive smile she wore during her performance. At his shudder, her head tilted slightly back as she quietly laughed and moved her other hand to his arm, giving it a light squeeze.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the attendees applauded, the men offering a "Brava" here and there. The applause died down as Adam and Isabella stepped into the crowd, both of them campaigning for contributions. Dinner was announced and everyone took their seats, the conversation swirling around a newly built city and a new performance to debut in San Francisco.

XXXXXXXX

The open coach allowed the cooler wind after the rains had passed to wash over Shiloh. When she shivered, Adam moved against her and pulled the lap blanket up to her shoulders, holding it up with his hand resting on her opposite shoulder.

She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mm hm. But it was a very nice evening," she said. "I think you made a lot of money tonight."

"I hope you know you made that money, and you've guaranteed a sold-out opening for Titus' play." Leaning his head back he looked at her wearing a proud grin. "Please don't ever think I want you to stop." When she furrowed her brows, he added, "You've said you aren't an actress, and it's true. You're not just an actress. Your music, your voice and your acting talent make you so much more. Even worthy of sharing a stage with Edwin Booth. He knew it back then."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Oh, Adam. I shared a stage with Edwin once. And only once."

He moved a finger under her chin. "He was impressed enough to give you the play because he knew he'd never find anyone who could play and sing the part of Genevieve as well as you."

"He gave me that play thinking I might entice you to play the part of my Julian…because of a conversation we had."

"Which was?"

"That I couldn't play that part with anyone but Edwin…or you."

Adam shook his head. "I suppose he could have performed that play with another woman as Genevieve, yet he chose not to. It was a very good play. It had a visible affect on the audience." Shaking his head, he said, "I know Edwin better than you. He didn't think anyone else could do it justice."

She looked away and breathed in the cool air. "Titus' play is still a ways out." She scoffed then raised her head and laughed sarcastically. "I don't think he understands it's not going to open in the near future." Laying her head back down on Adam's shoulder, she moved her hand up to his face and watched her finger move over his lips and down his chin. "It was you, my love, who charmed their wallets open." She lightly moaned and snuggled against him. "If I'm asleep when we get back to the hotel, just cover me and leave me to sleep."

Pulling her close, he said, "Not on your life. You've got two little boys waiting for you to say goodnight, and you have me waiting for you…"

She gave him a narrow-eyed look.

Laughing, he finished, "…to say goodnight."

"Home tomorrow?" she asked as she yawned.

His head moved back a bit when he looked at her. She'd never referred to the stock ranch as home. Settling into a satisfied smile, he said, "Home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Cartwrights settled into the next month and a half left of their time in San Francisco.

Adam spent his mornings meeting with clients. His afternoons were spent at a drawing table in the big room where Bart and Terry worked. Even Robert, who had slowed down on bringing in new clients, spent his time drawing in the big room rather than in his office. He was an experienced architect, but there was so much more he could learn from Adam's imagination and knowledge of ancient architecture by just sitting in the big room. The firm had more work than the four of them could handle, so there was no point in bringing in more. The work they had completed spoke for itself to the point that Robert didn't need to leave the office to sell their services.

Many afternoons there was an ongoing discussion about a difficult request here, a challenge there, and though they all mostly remained at their respective tables, discussion flowed around the room. Adam generally walked to each table several times during the afternoon when the room became quiet which generally meant someone was concentrating intently on their work and might need some direction.

Occasionally, a building contractor would come in with plans someone in the Slater and Cartwright firm had drawn to discuss them. Often, Adam would go to the job site with them to explain why he'd drawn something a certain way. He and Robert also had a weekly meeting with the city planners to discuss their progress in rebuilding.

With all the new specialty work, the Slater and Cartwright offices had expanded to the building next door. Adam had Timmons come in to open up a wall, making a doorway from the offices into what would be a sort of factory for their specialized finish work.

It was then that James and William Anthony began to do much of their prep work in the big room until it was time to install it on the building for which it was contracted. Their own home was almost finished. In another weekend with Adam's help, they would put on the finishing touches.

Though Shiloh sometimes wanted to work late, Adam whisked her away to the coach amid loud objections. Each time she relented. She was beginning to show, and though her energy was high while working on stage, by the end of the day, Adam knew she was drained. Even so, sometimes she'd sit at her piano, playing and writing, correcting, erasing and writing again until late in the evening. The music for the play was moving forward quickly now that the first song was finished.

Titus had decided on the set and costume designer, both of whom would engage their own staff to build sets and make costumes. It was during this time that Titus and Shiloh were meeting with them to go over Titus' boards.

Though Abel had never really been shy, it made a world of difference in having someone to play with and learning to share. At the end of each day, Bethany would hold Abel's hand as they walked toward the coach, but it never failed that Abel would pull his hand away and run into his father's waiting arms.

"How's my boy?" Adam would ask as he lifted Abel into the air.

As Abel threw his arms wide, he'd explain, "We build weally big bi…bi…an we wite on…wif cha…, and we pway…aw day."

Every time Adam asked, "Did you behave?" and they'd both look back at Bethany, Shiloh would marvel at how much Abel looked like his father…with a little Micah mixed in.

Aaron stood on his mother's lap, and as she'd wrap her hands around his stomach, he'd bounce up and down and pat the bottom of the window, excited to see his brother. Both boys would play on the floor of the coach during the trip home. By the time they'd eaten dinner and spent time with their parents, there was no dissent at bedtime.

Angeline Meder, whose father owned the dairy near Santa Cruz where Adam and Shiloh learned to make cheese toward the end of their honeymoon, had come back to San Francisco after deciding to help her parents settle into a new, smaller home in Santa Cruz. Adam had been expecting her, but had failed to tell Shiloh, so when Angeline knocked on the door, and Lo brought her into the parlor and announced her, Shiloh sat motionless with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry, Shiloh. I thought Adam would have told you I would be here for the trip to the Ponderosa."

Shiloh bowed her head and closed her eyes for only a moment before she looked back up and smiled. "Adam's been busy these past three or four months. I do know that the dairy should have the finishing touches applied by the time we get back." She stood and bent, moving a finger to her lips at the boys, and walked to Angeline, taking both of her hands. "But we haven't had a chance to stock it. Adam's ordered most of the machinery, but I think there's a few pieces still to get."

"That's a relief," said Angeline. As Shiloh's brows furrowed, she continued. "My mind has been on my parents. They're getting older." She hesitated and folded her lips. "I worry about them. But they have friends around them, so I'm sure they'll be fine. The work will help keep my mind off of them during the day."

"Well, let's get your things in and get you settled in your room. We still have a few days to pack before we leave," said Shiloh. "Amalee, would you watch the boys while I show Miss Meder her room?"

Amalee always smiled when she was charged with the care of the boys. "Yes, ma'am."

"Adam and I will be going into the city tomorrow. It will be my last day, but Adam has to meet with several clients before we go back to the Ponderosa, so he has a few more days," said Shiloh. "Have you been to the city yet?"

"No, I took the stagecoach from Santa Cruz," said Angeline. "The driver was kind enough to stop here."

"Well, if you'd like to see San Francisco, you can go in with us tomorrow."

Smiling, Angeline said, "That would be nice. I don't know that I'll have another chance to see it, and I need to visit a dress shop. I have plenty of clothes suitable for working in a dairy, but not many for social functions. I'm afraid we were somewhat isolated at the dairy. We didn't get to town much. Adam told me there would be things to do away from the dairy."

As she guided Angeline up the stairs, Shiloh replied, "He's right. There are dances every Friday night, there are church socials, the spring town picnic, and the Cartwrights have been known to throw a party at the flimsiest excuse." Virginia City is just a little smaller in population as San Francisco, but it's a bit rougher. Most of the men work in the mines." She stopped in front of the room next to Amalee's. "Here we are. Why don't you rest and get settled? Adam's out inspecting the herd, but he'll be home in about an hour. We'll have dinner soon after that."

XXXXXXXX

They were a week away from leaving the stock ranch for the Ponderosa. This would be Shiloh's last day in the city as she and Titus coordinated everything and everyone moving to Virginia City.

Adam spent the first part of the week meeting with the contractors, going over any questions they had regarding plans, and making sure the required lumber and supplies were on each and every site. He left work for William and James, and finally sat down with Robert, Terry and Bart to go over their work.

After their meeting, Bart followed Adam into his office and sat on the chair at the front of the desk with his head bowed.

"Bart? Something wrong?" asked Adam.

Exhaling slowly, Bart reluctantly said, "No. I was just thinking how I was going to miss the physical work."

Adam spoke as he packed up the work he would be taking with him. "You can still ride out to the stock ranch. Pete'll put you to work."

"I'm sure that's true, but will I learn anything?" said Bart.

Adam stopped, lifted his chin and looked down at Bart. He took a deep breath, nodded, and said, "You have an abundance of work here in your chosen career. Are you changing your mind about it?"

"No," Bart answered, shaking his head. "No. It's just that you and Shiloh…and the rest of you Cartwrights…feel like family…more so than I've ever felt."

Adam's mouth opened in surprise. "Tell you what, Bart. You have some meetings with George Hearst. He wants plans drawn to expand his home at Chestnut and Leavenworth. When you get approval from him for your elevation drawings, bring that along with enough work to keep you busy for the winter and come to the Ponderosa."

Bart shot up out of the chair. "You mean it?"

Adam smiled. "I do. Send me a telegram when you're on your way." Turning for the door, Adam paused and turned back around. "Do not short cut Hearst's work to get to the Ponderosa. He'll know." At Bart's chuckle and blush, Adam left the office, walking to the livery to retrieve Sport and head home. He stopped just outside and looked out at the city rising from the rubble, knowing that by the time he returned next year, it would all look as if the earthquake never happened.

XXXXXXXX

Shortly after the coach was beyond the area generally seen as having the last influence of a marine layer that generally cooled the air, the temperatures outside the coach, and more so inside the coach became uncomfortably hot.

Shiloh sat with Aaron leaning back against her, feeling sweat trickle down her neck, down her chest and underneath her corset, all the while waving a fan in front of both of them.

The boys were just as uncomfortable and whiny. Aaron mewled himself into short naps, waking every ten minutes or so, complaining and wiping his hand across his face until finally his fussing turning into all out crying at which point Shiloh pulled his little dress over his head, stripping him down to his diaper.

Adam was charged with Abel who had already relieved himself of most of his clothes. Adam removed the rest and let the child stand at the window with a strong hand holding onto one of his legs.

With Amalee and Angeline, each adult sat next to a window and tolerated the heat as best they could.

The roads were good and visible because the moon was high, so they drove on into Sacramento, arriving late, and even though it was late, the air didn't seem any more comfortable. It was quite humid near the Sacramento River.

Aaron was laying on his stomach, sleeping on the bench between Adam and Shiloh, with Shiloh's hand resting on his diapered bottom. Shiloh's head was resting on the side wall of the coach, and when the conveyance came to a stop, she didn't move.

Reaching across the bench, Adam touched her arm, startling her awake. He immediately put a finger against his lips. "Ssh. We've just stopped. I'm going inside to see if we can get a corner room on the second floor. It should be cooler than the upper floors, and we can open the windows without the possibility of anyone coming in. Stay in the coach. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded and smiled before Adam quietly stepped down out of the coach, the dip of the coach relieved of his weight causing Abel to stir. Shiloh held her breath. The last thing she wanted or needed at the moment was to have a squalling baby wake up a sleeping Sacramento. Abel mewled a bit before he settling back down allowing Shiloh to release the breath she'd held.

It was more than a few minutes before Adam returned, but when he did, he was smiling. "Don't worry about their clothes. Wrap them in their blankets and bring them in." After helping everyone out of the coach, he called Charlie down to help with the luggage, then sent him around the corner with the coach where the stableman was waiting for him. Lo helped Adam take the bags into the hotel where the desk clerk took a key from the keyboard behind him.

"You'll want your men with you, Sir?" asked clerk.

"I would prefer we all be close," answered Adam.

"There are two somewhat private rooms in the cellar, but your help will have to sleep in the main room. I'll have the staff bring extra blankets and pillows for them. They should already have your beds made." He bowed and flourished his hand. "This way, please."

Shiloh gave Adam a sideways glance and whispered, "Cellar?"

Moving a hand to the small of her back, he encouraged her to move forward as he whispered in her ear. "I'll explain when we get everyone settled."

The maids were bustling about when Shiloh and Adam stepped down off the stairs into a rock walled cellar. It was virtually empty save a few wine racks against one wall."

The clerk opened a heavy wooden door and led the way into a room and through another door off the first room into another room. Both rooms had walls of the same stones as the main cellar and were lit with a single lamp.

One of the maids whispered to Shiloh, "You have little ones. I'll bring more blankets for a pallet and cover."

"Cover?" asked Shiloh.

"Oh yes," the maid said with a giggle before she left the room.

By the time the maid came back and had the pallet made on the floor against the wall opposite the bed, everything was in the cellar the travelers needed. The maids quickly made their exit, and before the clerk closed the door, he said, "The desk is manned all night if you find you need anything, Mr. Cartwright."

Again, Adam moved a finger to his lips. "I'll be right back." Turning to Amalee, who had just changed Aaron's diaper and put a diaper on Abel without disturbing his sleep, he escorted her and Angeline to the other room where there were two made beds. "You should be comfortable tonight, but if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." Waiting for the women to retreat into the room, he closed the door behind them and left the first room to find Charlie and Lo making themselves comfortable on thick mats of blankets, each with a pillow.

"I think we have everything we need, Mr. Cartwright," said Charlie.

Lo smiled, knowing exactly why they were sleeping in the cellar. He bowed. "Good night, Mista Cartlight."

"Good night. It's late, so feel free to get an extra hour of sleep," said Adam.

When he returned to the room, Shiloh was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her. "We're sleeping in a cellar? When did you become ashamed of us?"

He knew she was half kidding, but there was that other half that was too tired to understand. "Sweetheart, they're building a wine cellar down here."

Walking to the bed, she opened a valise and pulled out a nightgown. "I gathered that considering there were wine racks in the main room. But why are we in the cellar?"

Adam quietly laughed. "Are you comfortable?"

Giving it some thought, she realized that her sweat soaked blouse was feeling a bit cool…almost too cool. She bowed her head to her hand and lightly stroked her forehead. "I'm so tired, the thought never occurred to me. But how did you get us in the wine cellar?"

"Well, if it had been fully stocked, we all wouldn't have fit in here," he said, looking around him, "but it just so happens they had just taken out all the old racks and cleaned it out to rebuild it. When I said I would pay extra for a corner room and signed the register, I…uh…told him _you_ were waiting in the coach."

"Me?"

Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "Well, yes. I used your…full…name."

Her mouth slightly dropped open as she rolled her eyes.

Smiling, he walked to her and coaxed her against him, moving his arms around her. "News of your private performance at Mayor Coon's is spreading like wildfire. It just so happens that Martin Latham, one of the men who attended the benefit, is the owner of this establishment and told the clerk we were to have their best if we ever stopped here."

Her brows rose as her eyes moved up to his. "This is their best?"

"It was the clerk's idea. He felt this was where you'd actually be able to rest. It's still almost a hundred degrees outside."

Pursing her lips, she slowly nodded. "I see your point."

"Let's get to bed," said Adam as he gave her a quick kiss. "The boys will probably be up early."

While Adam pulled off his clothes, Shiloh changed into a light night gown, then went to cover the boys with a blanket.

Adam hadn't brought a night shirt with him, so he placed his robe on the floor next to the bed in case he had to exit the bed unexpectedly.

Shiloh hadn't anticipated the need to pull the blanket over her, but when Adam crawled under the cover and invited her under, she obliged and just before she fell asleep on his shoulder, she shuddered and pulled the blanket up to her chin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

*Chapter Note. While I was writing the previous chapter, I had a feeling I had gotten something wrong, so I went back to _Togetherness_ and my notes and discovered my niggle was correct. I have corrected the name Evangeline to Angeline. Angeline Meder was a real person, though little is written about her. In fact, the only place I found her name was on a ship manifest from when Moses Meder came with his wife and daughter to California from the Northeast. Moses Meder owned what is known today as Wilder Ranch State Park near Santa Cruz, California. He owned a dairy there known for it's butter and sold out to Wilder in 1870. And that's your history lesson for today.

XXXXXXXX

Sleeping in an extra hour had the Cartwrights and their entourage up at six in the morning. Adam and Shiloh allowed the boys to sleep while everything was packed and taken up to the coach waiting in front of the Western Hotel.

When everyone but Shiloh sat down to breakfast, Lo excused himself and disappeared into the streets.

"Adam, where is Lo going?" asked Shiloh, standing at the side of the table and watching Lo go out the back of the restaurant. She'd just come up from the cellar after feeding Aaron his usual breakfast appetizer.

Standing and moving out her chair, Adam answered, "Chinatown." When she questioned him with a look, he added, "He's going to get some food to his liking. The heat's ruined much of what he brought with him."

"Did you give him money? He shouldn't have to pay for anything. He does more than his share."

Adam had resumed his meal and was just about to take a bite of eggs, but stopped and raised his brows.

She smiled and said quietly, "Of course you did."

The waiter had been watching for her as Adam had requested and brought a plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and a glass of milk.

She looked at Adam. "No coffee?"

"Uh, no. You've haven't been drinking coffee at home." He shrugged as he chewed a piece of steak. "Milk's better for you."

"So when did you become a doctor?" she said sarcastically, then ordered hot tea.

Abel reached over from Amalee's lap, holding out a piece of egg to Aaron who opened his mouth and waited for whatever delicious thing his brother was going to drop in.

Looking back at Abel, Shiloh smiled and winked, sending the little boy into a fit of laughter. She broke up a biscuit and between bites of her own, she popped very small pieces of the biscuit dipped in a little maple syrup into the baby's mouth. The stickiness kept the child's mouth occupied until his mother was ready with another bite.

Abel leaned over toward his mother while Amalee held him to keep him from falling to the floor. "Me want bite."

Shiloh smiled and broke off a larger piece of biscuit, dipped it in the syrup and popped it in Abel's mouth, leaving the child smiling and nodding as he chewed.

At the end of the meal, around seven in the morning, Shiloh leaned back in her chair and blew out of her mouth. It was getting warm in the restaurant which, she knew, meant it was even warmer outside. "Adam, how long to the foothills from here?"

"Several hours, Sweetheart," said Adam, looking at her dress. "You should have worn something lighter."

I brought a lighter dress with me," she said. "I'll change in the coach. After all, these people apparently know who I am. I have to keep up appearances."

Adam stood and took Abel from Amalee before he moved Shiloh's chair out as she stood. "I never thought you cared what other people thought," he said with a cheeky smile.

"I've just performed a song for a play that everyone seems to be scrambling to see."

"So you're doing this for the benefit of the play?" he said, leading the Cartwright troupe out of the hotel and to their waiting coach.

"You could say that," Shiloh answered, just before the hotel manager stopped her with the latest edition of the _San Francisco Call_.

"Miss Whitney, would you do me the honor of signing the likeness of you in the paper?"

Shiloh passed Aaron to Amalee and took the quill the manager offered.

"I do hope you plan to perform _Redemption_ in Sacramento," the manager said. "I'm sure you'll have several sold out performances here."

She smiled. "Well, it's not quite ready yet, but I think we can arrange it. And thank you for the…cool…accommodations last night. They were perfect," she said with a wink and a wide smile.

Adam leaned into her as they walked away. "I do believe the man almost swooned."

Lo arrived just as Adam got the women and children inside the coach, and without a word, the Chinaman climbed up to the box of the coach with his gunny sack of food.

Adam didn't want to ask what he was able to get because most likely it would be ruined by the time they were high enough for the air to cool. "Charlie, don't waste any time getting out of this heat. We'll stay in Placerville tonight."

"Yes, sir," Charlie said as he nodded, thinking he and Lo had the best seats on the coach at the moment. At least they had somewhat of a breeze blowing as the coach rambled on, albeit a hot breeze.

In the coach Shiloh and Amalee had already stripped the boys down to their diapers by the time Adam climbed in and removed his jacket. "You should go ahead and change, Sweetheart. It's going to get hot fast."

Shiloh did as Adam suggested and settled into her place by the window while Adam sat next to her, holding on to Aaron as he and Abel played on the coach floor. It wasn't long before the heat made both boys testy and drowsy. He passed Aaron to Amalee and stood Abel by the window while holding onto the child's legs. This occupied Abel for a time until the fussiness came with the heat and the inevitable inability to give him any comfort.

It was the evening of another miserable day of travel when the heat finally began to subside, maybe because of the approaching darkness or maybe because they were almost into Placerville and cooler air…if the air was really cooler. Adam knew that sometimes the heat waves made it all the way up to the Ponderosa. He hoped this wasn't one of those times.

Shiloh had said hardly a word all day. The boys had been miserable and were content to sit on her lap, or lay next to her, but it seemed that everyone in Adam's extended family was…unhappy…though Shiloh did offer a slight smile every now and then. Now, having checked into the Cary House in Placerville, he discovered why she was so quiet as the first thing she did when they entered their room was run to the bedroom and throw up. He left the children with Amalee and entered the bedroom behind her, stopping to pour water into the washbowl and dip a towel in. He moved behind Shiloh who was hanging out of the window which opened onto a narrow alley.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked.

Leaning back against the wall, she accepted the towel and wiped her face. "I didn't want to worry you. Besides, there was nothing you could do about it."

Moving a hand to the side of her face, he said, "I'll get the boys fed and settled tonight. Why don't you lay down and get some rest? It's been a long day." He noticed for the first time that her hands were shaking.

When she realized he saw them, she clasped them. "You're right. I am tired."

Stepping into her, he moved both hands to either side of her face and looked into her eyes. He was silent for a moment as he studied her, but finally asked, "I can get a doctor."

Now she gave him a genuine smile, though it was a tired one. "I'm really all right. As you said, it's been a long…hot…day. I do feel better now. Just tired."

"What about the baby?"

She pressed against him and gazed back into his eyes. "The baby's fine. I just lost what we had for lunch. It was really too hot to eat. It didn't settle well."

Adam felt her forehead, then moved his hand to her neck. Her skin felt cool, so he relented. "I'll take the ladies and the boys down to the restaurant for dinner and leave you to rest. Would you like me to bring something back for you?"

"Nothing feels appealing at the moment." She folded her lips and gave it some thought, then said, "Do you think Placerville has ice cream?" When Adam's nostrils flared as he tried not to smile, she said, "It's cold. I want something cold."

Chuckling, he said, "I'll ask. Do you want me to wake you if I find it?"

She was too tired to laugh. She simply closed her eyes and smiled. Feeling his hands on her arms, she opened her eyes in time to see he was turning her around and guiding her toward the bed. Grimacing, she said, "Wait. I need to clean out my mouth."

"You packed the brush and mint leaves Hop Sing gave you?"

"Of course. I'll only be a minute."

The next thing she remembered was Adam bending over her and kissing her forehead. Now, she opened her eyes to a dark, silent room, feeling coolness around her, enough so that she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Turning to her side, she realized Adam was in bed with her. She reached for him, and when her fingers touched his cool skin, his head turned toward her first, then his body, and before she knew it, his arms were around her holding her against him.

"Ssh. I'm here. Go back to sleep. It's not morning yet."

"Ice cream?" she whispered sleepily.

He chuckled almost silently, then whispered, "They do have ice cream in Placerville. You'll have some tomorrow." He kissed her nose, then said ever more quietly. "Go to sleep."

She was gone before she finished her nod, but with a smile still on her lips.

The next morning, Adam arranged for breakfast in the hotel rooms, and though it was a bit cramped everyone was in a much better mood than the day before. After he got the boys settled at the small table with Amalee and Angeline, he prepared two plates and took them into the bedroom, then went back for coffee and milk.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he softly kissed his wife awake, and when her arms moved around his neck, he applied a firmer kiss to her mouth, leaving her almost breathless. "Good morning," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her eyes, and then her lips again. "I've brought breakfast."

"Ice cream?"

"No," he said with smiling eyes. "But fresh, hot bread and butter."

XXXXXXXX

Resuming their travels, they sat in the coach with Abel between them and Aaron on his mother's lap. Shiloh occasionally glanced over at Adam and smiled amid Abel's babble and Aaron's gurgles in answer to his brother. The heat was gone, and all was back to normal.

The coach arrived at the Lake House just before dinnertime and before they could unload, Ben stopped them and led them to the Ponderosa for dinner.

Entering the house, Adam said, "Amalee, this is my brother, Hoss," nodding to Hoss, "and his wife Annie." Again he paused, indicating Annie, "and their son, Eric, and coming down the stairs is my youngest brother, Little Joe."

"Amalee, nice to meet you," said Joe. "And it's just Joe. I'll take this one off your hands," he said as he lifted Aaron and moved his arm underneath Aaron's behind, then watched as Aaron pouted.

The pout remained as the baby's breath came in short snorts.

Shiloh looked up at Adam. "Now or do we wait until he's screaming?"

"Wait a minute. He knows me," said Joe.

Aaron's bottom lip blew out as he squeezed his eyes closed and his cry escaped in a low rumble. By the time his mouth opened wide, he had run out of breath, so it manifested as a silent bawl until he sucked in a breath while everyone else held theirs. Aaron let out a scream Joe would never forget.

Joe's own pout as he held Aaron out toward Adam made everyone laugh.

"He's not a year yet, Joe, and he's been away for three months. He doesn't remember you," said Adam, laughing and heading for the table. He stopped and looked at the table where there was a high chair on either side in the middle of two chairs. He chose the side facing the door. Once Shiloh was seated, he passed Aaron to her. Abel would be his responsibility tonight.

After everyone was seated and the prayer was said, all the Cartwrights and Angeline began passing serving dishes around, save Shiloh who nodded now and then when Adam offered to add food to her plate.

"Amalee," said Adam, "I know this isn't something unusual at your parent's house." Smiling, he said, "Make yourself at home."

"Angeline, how are your parents?" asked Ben after he had surveyed what seemed to

be an ever growing family.

"They seemed tired, Mr. Cartwright. Working in the dairy all these years…so many hours on their feet, bending and lifting…my father will be seventy this year, and mother's not far behind him," said Angeline.

"It must have been hard to leave," said Hoss, who remembered Angeline from when he was still a child.

"It was, Hoss, but they wanted me to have this opportunity. It was this or find something else in Santa Cruz. There's not much available in the way of jobs for respectable women there. And if I'd stayed, Mama and Papa would have felt guilty. But they have friends around them who'll make sure they're cared for, and they'll have the income from the lease of the dairy." She looked over at Adam. "I haven't thanked you properly for the opportunity here."

Adam had stopped eating, propped his elbows on the table and was listening intently to Angeline. "Well, I can't think of anyone more qualified to run the Ponderosa dairy than you," answered Adam. "But I thought Moses sold the dairy."

Shaking her head, she said, "No, it's leased. Papa wanted me to decide when to sell it, and I'm not going to do that while they're still with us. And when I say thank you, I'm not just talking about running your dairy, Adam. I'm talking about…" She looked around the table and smiled. "I remember coming here with my father to build to your sawmill. You all made us…me…feel like I was part of a bigger family. You must understand, Mr. Cartwright, my father still considers that one of the best times of his life. I think part of him regrets moving on."

"I offered your father some land to settle here and run the sawmill as a partner." Ben looked off and smiled. "He had his mind set on a dairy back then." Moving his gaze to his eldest, he said, "It was Adam who remembered that and decided to build a dairy over two decades later." After sharing a knowing gaze with his son, Ben added, "And if Moses ever decides he wants to be closer to his daughter, the offer still stands."

That evening at the Lake House, after Angeline and Amalee were settled in their rooms and Abel had been laid down, Shiloh sat back against the headboard of the bed, giving Aaron his bedtime meal while Adam untucked his shirt, kicked his boots off and began unpacking his valise.

He listened to his wife whisper to their son and smiled when Aaron grunted or laughed. They stole his heart once again when he turned to find Aaron reaching up to touch his mother's face and Shiloh bending to kiss the little hand that didn't quite make it. Furrowing his brow, he remembered the young woman who came home from college to run the family ranch explain to him that she never wanted to marry or have children. She had more important things to accomplish in her life. Taking a deep breath, he settle into a satisfied smile. She'd married him and given him sons despite what she'd thought she wanted four years ago. Part of him still wondered if she was truly happy with her choice. But then he'd watch her with the boys and dismiss the thought. The children occupied much of her time now. She found her happiness in them and in her music, but what would happen when the children were older and starting their own lives. Would she have regrets then?

Shiloh felt Adam's eyes on her and glanced up to see a smile on his face. Not the casual kind, but rather the hungry kind. She knew she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

In the wee hours of the morning, long before first light, Adam watched the young woman lying beside him sleep, her brow relaxed, her lips still holding the slightest smile left over from the night. Again he pondered what really made her happy. Certainly their boys. But was she happy with him. She hadn't really argued with him in a long time. She was loving and thoughtful, but had he made her that way or had she really chosen to be that way. He loved her with all his being, but did she love him the same way? When he rubbed his nose on her ear, her eyes popped open and watched him in the dim light of the predawn.

There were slight lines across his forehead which told her he was deep in worrisome thoughts. She whispered, "Tell me all your deepest, darkest secrets."

His brows furrowed deeply as his nostrils flared. "My deepest, darkest secrets?"

"Yes, those you were thinking about just before you breathed into my ear."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Be honest. I would hate to think you couldn't share everything with me," she said in wispy, low voice.

Laying his head on the pillow, he settled down next to her and looked up at the ceiling. "I was wondering if you're really happy or if you've just given in to what you've ended up with. This is not the life you wanted when you came home from college."

She rolled into him, moved her leg over him and laid her head on his shoulder while her hand moved to his chest, her fingers combing the dark curls there into the line that coalesced in the middle and went down to his navel. Taking a deep breath, she breathed out his name, "Adam."

He grabbed her hand. "You know that tickles."

Screwing up her mouth, she breathed out heavily through her nose, then pushed herself up on top of him and leaned over him so they were nose to nose. "Adam, I am here with you because this is where I want to be." Moving her hands to both sides of his face, she kissed him and kept kissing him until he kissed her back. Nose to nose again, she said, "Can you imagine all those times…when I was four and you held me on your lap when my mother was dying, when I was nine and you were so concerned about me after Micah's funeral that your father had to drag you home, when I was twelve and you sent me home from school so you could teach me from your college books, and when I was sixteen and you sent me back east to school because you knew I'd never be satisfied with…being ordinary… Can you imagine what might have become of me if you'd never done any of those things? You've been taking care of my most of my life. How could I not love you?"

Adam was somewhat shocked. Had her thinking really come full circle? "Just a little over four years ago, you…hated…me because I kept you from seeing your mother alive for the last time…because I didn't save Micah…because I kicked you out of school, and because I sent you away and you missed time with your father before he died."

She let her head fall to his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I did believe that when I was young, and I tried to hang on to it when I came home, but Adam…you did what was best for me at the time. I know that. When I finally opened my eyes, what I saw was a very honorable young man who did the best he could. The only thing I'd change about any of that is…me…my stubbornness. Well, that, and I believe the age gap between us was much larger then than it is now. I mean, back then, did you even consider the possibility that I would be the one to have your children?" Raising her head back up, she inwardly smiled when she watched his eyes move to the side as he gave that some thought before she hovered her lips over his. "I love you, Adam. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you touch me, the way you make love to me, how you know when I need you to hold me, and when I need to you to leave me be. Even when we argue, and I'm so mad at you, I think about how life would be without you, and…" Her eyes became misty. "I…I come up blank because I can't imagine life without you." She looked him in the eye as her lips slowly pressed against his.

As they kissed and looked into each others eyes, Adam moved his arms around her and sat up. His hands found her legs and moved them around him before he held her tightly against him and turned her so that she was lying on her back, and he was above her. Still, he gazed into her eyes, looking for something…anything that would tell him she wasn't being completely honest with him or herself. All he found was the look of a woman who, at this particular moment, would do anything to allay his own doubts. And she did.

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh had just put Abel in the high chair and was about to take Aaron from Amalee, when Adam walked up behind her, turned her around, wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her more completely than he'd ever done in front of anyone else. When the kiss was over, he watched her as he slowly moved away from her lips and found lips that were wearing a contented smile and eyes that were closed, remembering how he'd loved her.

Amalee and Angeline looked at each other with smiles. For each of them, it was easy to work for a husband and wife who seemed so in love with each other. Except when they weren't, and even then, they knew they really were.

Once everyone was seated and the prayer said, breakfast time was the same as it had always been, going over what everyone would be doing for the day. Shiloh asked Adam first.

"I'll be catching up today. I'll go see Micah first and check on the mine and the Flying W." He slightly shrugged. "See if there's anything he needs. I'm sure he'll need more square sets. Maybe invite them to dinner tomorrow night. You and Etta will have some catching up to do, I'm sure," he said, winking at Shiloh. "Then I'll ride over to the main house and see if there's anything specific I need to take care of for the Ponderosa. I thought I'd take Angeline out to the dairy and show her around, and maybe, Angeline, you can help me with the order for supplies. As soon as we have freezing temperatures in the high mountains, we'll start cutting and bringing down ice for the ice well," he said, looking over at Angeline. "The ice well should be big enough and the room deep enough in the mountain for the ice to last until the next year's freeze, even in our hottest summers."

"You built the cold room into a mountain?" asked Angeline. "That's perfect."

Nodding, Adam said, "You and I need to go into town and order the last of the equipment. And then, I'm home," he said, looking back at Shiloh with a smile. "I'll start getting my Slater and Cartwright work in order this evening. What about you?"

"I'll be spending most of the day unpacking, but I thought Amalee and I would go over to the Flying W to see Etta... and Micah, if he's there, and of course, Rachel," said Shiloh.

Adam smiled. "I'll hitch the buggy after breakfast and drive you over."

XXXXXXXX

Etta had just finished washing the breakfast dishes when she heard a buggy drive into the yard and looked out the kitchen window. A wide smile spread across her face as she yelled, "Micah! Adam and Shiloh are here!"

Micah and Rachel were upstairs in Rachel's bedroom looking for the book Rachel had been reading just before bedtime the night before. When they looked up at each other Micah's wide eyes made Rachel laugh before she began to jump up and down, exclaiming, "Uncle Adam and Aunt Shiloh are here! Can we go downstairs?"

Micah stood and grabbed the bedroom door knob, gently swinging the door open. "After you." When Rachel ran past him, he shouted after her, "Walk down those stairs, young lady!" then followed her.

Etta was almost at the front door, but Rachel whizzed past her and threw the front door open, jumping up and down in excitement.

Shiloh was already out of the buggy, and Adam had just passed Aaron to her, lifted Abel, and was helping Amalee down when he heard Rachel squeal.

The Whitneys met the Cartwrights at the buggy. While Etta went straight to Shiloh and embraced her and the baby, Adam squatted down, setting his oldest son's feet on the ground and reinforcing Abel as Rachel ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. Rachel's momentum knocked Adam to his behind, and the two children ended up on Adam's lap squealing in delight.

"Uncle Adam, Uncle Adam! I thought you never bring my Abel back!" exclaimed Rachel.

" _You'd_ , Rachel," said Micah.

Rachel turned toward her father. "Huh?"

"I thought _you'd_ never bring my Abel back," said Micah.

Adam's pleasure escaped as that high-pitched laugh he let out when he was fully invested in his amusement. "Imagine that. Micah Whitney correcting someone's grammar. I thought you hated when I did that."

"I did," said Micah with a smirk. "I still do...except when it's directed at my daughter."

Once on his feet, Adam said, "And you said marriage wouldn't change you," as he slapped Micah on the back and passed him on the way to the house.

Micah shook his head and snorted. "Marriage didn't change me. It was fatherhood that changed me," he said ever louder at Adam who was stepping through the front door.

As the men arrived in the kitchen where the ladies had gone, Etta asked, "You are staying for lunch, aren't you?"

"Of course," said Shiloh. Unless you want to go back to the Lake House and let Lo fix lunch so we can catch up. And you can meet Angeline."

"That's a great idea," said Micah. "Adam and I can join you when we get back from the mine."

"I can't spend the afternoon with you," said Adam, scratching his forehead. "I still need to go over to the Ponderosa."

"You don't have to catch up in one day. You and I have a lot to talk about," said Micah.

Adam's mouth formed an O. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that," said Micah.

"Shiloh, why don't you and Etta take Amalee and the children back to the house. We'll be there shortly," said Adam as he moved his hands to Shiloh's arms. He leaned in to kiss her and whispered, "I don't want the children listening to business, especially the problems." When Shiloh opened her mouth to speak, he kissed her again, following his kiss with raised brows.

"Fine." She turned and lifted Aaron off the floor. "Amalee, would you bring Abel?"

"Amalee, go ahead and get Rachel and Abel in the buggy," said Adam. "Shiloh and Etta will be out in a minute." He waited until he heard the front door close, then turned back to Shiloh. "What is it?"

"We just got home.

"And you knew I would have to do some catching up."

Shiloh pinched the bridge of her nose to which he wagged his head. It was slight, but it did wag a bit. "Catching up is one thing. Mine problems are quite another. Are you riding out to the mine?"

Adam folded his lips, remembering the infection that almost killed him the last time they had trouble at the mine. "Shiloh, the mine is up and running. The only problem lately is some uninvited guests."

She turned to leave and then stopped, speaking over her shoulder. "Will we ever be able to to come back home to peace and quiet?"

His brows curled. "On the Ponderosa? You know better than that." The corner of his mouth turned up, but she missed it, walking through the front door with Aaron in her arms and Etta following before he finished his last sentence.

In the buggy, Shiloh passed Aaron to Etta, then took the reins and sent the horses out of the yard. As Shiloh drove the horses ever closer to the Lake House, her smile faded. It seemed trouble had started before they'd even been home a full day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Etta entered the house first followed by Amalee, Abel and Rachel, and then by Shiloh who was holding Aaron. Shiloh and Etta watched as Abel led Rachel to the box which held his 'downstairs' toys. When they were settled on the floor in front of the box, Amalee went back for Aaron.

"I believe you need some time to catch up," Amalee said, smiling and taking Aaron over to the toy box and sitting Aaron down next to his brother.

Shiloh and Etta sat in the living area. "What was all that about?" asked Shiloh. "Our first day back and Micah needs help with trouble?"

"He has proof of who blew up the powder house last year," said Etta. "Or at least who ordered it. He wants to run it by Adam before he makes his public accusation." She shifted uncomfortably. "Because it could affect Slater and Cartwright."

Shiloh had been staring at the cold fireplace, but now her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "How could the mine possibly affect Slater and Cartwright?" she asked mostly to herself, but she looked back at Etta. "What do you know?"

"Not much," said Etta, snorting, having come to understand some of Shiloh's frustrations. "Micah prefers to keep most business away from me."

Nodding, Shiloh looked away as her eyebrows rose, thinking, " _If only she knew about Micah's former business."_ It wasn't her place to tell her sister-in-law about her brother. _"_ Well, we're not going to find out anything until they get here."

Etta shook her head at Shiloh's curled lip. "And maybe not even then."

XXXXXXXX

"You wanna tell me why you couldn't tell me what you need to tell me at the house?" asked Adam as he looked straight ahead, one hand relaxed as it held the reins, the other resting on his thigh. He raised his brows and moved his eyes toward Micah.

"Your suspicions were right about the powder house. We caught a man going into the mine."

Adam shrugged. "I hope there's more than one man going into the mine." When Micah took a deep breath, Adam looked over at him and immediately his brows curled in concern.

Micah wore a hard look and glared at Adam before he spoke again. "No one knew this man, and he just casually walked in. Keith Belcher stopped him. Said he'd been watching him come and go for days. He said he didn't really do anything but look around until the day Keith stopped him." Micah pulled the reins back to stop his horse, so Adam followed suit. "He was digging a hole in a wall at the main fork. When Keith searched him, the man had enough powder on him to bring the whole fork down and enough fuse to make sure he was clear before it went off."

Bowing his head, Adam pinched his lips together and breathed out heavily through his nose.

"I suppose you know why I thought we should discuss this first thing," said Micah. More quietly he said, "I know you're working on Ralston's and Mill's mansions."

"That doesn't mean they're behind it," said Adam, kicking his horse forward. "They've given Sharon free reign in Virginia City."

Micah urged his horse forward to catch up to Adam. "They have, and he's making them a lot of money. He loans money to a mine owner, and when they can't make a payment, he takes the mine. The Bank of California is making a neat profit, and it's going into Mill's and Ralston's pockets. That makes them just as guilty in my book."

"How do you know it's Sharon?"

"Well, we suspected him when the powder house blew," said Micah, "but with a little... encouragement...this man...Saul Kennedy...told us everything. Sharon's behind it."

"Where is this...Kennedy?"

Micah winced. "We turned him over to the sheriff."

Pulling back on the reins, Adam was clearly angry. "Let me guess. His story changed dramatically."

"It doesn't matter!" Micah almost yelled. "He can't deny he tried to blow up the mine!" Looking straight ahead, he added, "We just can't prove Sharon was behind it without him."

"Maybe you haven't tried hard enough," said Adam through gritted teeth. "Why are we going to mine?"

In a calmer voice, Micah said, "Keith wanted to talk to you as soon as you got home. I held him off last night."

Keith met them when they rode into the Whitney Mine works. It was obvious to Keith, based on the scowls on their faces, that Micah had already started the discussion, and that Adam wasn't happy about it. "Adam, I thought you'd never get here."

As he dismounted, Adam said, "Keith, Micah filled me in on the way. Without any proof, there's nothing we can do, but keep a close watch on the mine."

"I know that," said Keith. "Mark and I have doubled the guards. Every man checks in and checks out, and they're checked again before they go below."

Adam looked around him. "Where's Mark now?"

"He's in town watching the jail. The circuit judge won't be here for another month. You or Micah need to drop the charges so we can follow Kennedy."

Adam moved his weight to his right leg, and with his hands on his hips, he bowed his head. "Has Sharon been to the jail?" He looked back up at Keith.

"No. And I don't expect him to go. That alone could be enough to incriminate him."

"Keith, you said Mark is watching the jail. Tell him to keep watching," said Adam. Sharon may try to have Kennedy permanently silenced. Keeping him in jail might just save his life."

"If we're not dropping the charges, maybe we should try to convince him he's a dead man when he leaves," said Micah.

Nodding, Adam replied, "I'll go talk to him this afternoon. I'm taking Angeline Meder to town to order the last of the supplies and equipment for the dairy."

Micah quickly raised his head. "Angeline Meder is here?"

"Uh, Micah, I know you were kinda sweet on her a while back, but do I have to remind you you're a married man?"

Micah's cold stare answered Adam's remark. "I didn't know she was coming back with you this trip. It'll be good to see her again. She was a good friend."

"Still is," said Adam, trying not to smile. "Now, why did you think I needed to be here?"

"We may have another problem," said Micah. "Come with me."

Both men removed their gun belts and hung them from the horn of their saddles before they entered the mine. The mine entrance was a gradual slope into the side of a mountain. The head stock stood on the side of the mountain over a shaft in the main fork that was used to bring ore up out of the mine. The two men walked into the dark rock corridors that were dimly lit at first by kerosene lamps, but further into the mine by candles. Each man took a candle and held it in front of him as they walked down the slope into the main stope.

Looking around him and knocking on the timbers, Adam said, "Looks like the square sets are doing their job."

"They are," Micah said, "and the men are happy we're using them. The problem isn't with the square sets so much as it is outward pressure."

"Outward pressure?" said Adam. The mines in Virginia City have a problem with inward pressure."

"Yeah, well, they probably don't have a crack forming on the floor of the main stope."

If Micah could have seen Adam, he'd have seen Adam's face turn white.

When they arrived at the middle of the stope, Micah had some of the men remove the boards from the floor of three cubes running through the middle of the stope. Once the men were out of the way, Adam whistled.

"When did you first see this?

"Chuck Evans found it on his last inspection," said Micah.

"Well, where is he?" asked Adam as he squinted into the darkness around him.

"He's gone to see Philip Deidesheimer at the Ophir." Still, Micah leaned closer to see Adam's face. "What do you think?"

"Micah, I'm not a mine engineer. Still," Adam said, looking around him, "We're working parallel stopes here, aren't we?" When Micah confirmed, Adam squatted down over the crack and felt it, bringing up a handful of loose rock. "This floor is soft. It's not solid rock. I'm thinking that, because the floor here is soft, without the support of the ore that's been removed, the walls are sinking. I'll bet we've got some cracking in the side stopes." Standing Adam dusted off his hands. "I think Philip's going to tell us to stop working all three at once and bring some spent ore back in here. We'll need to move the walkway to the far tunnel out of the middle and put some weight back on this floor."

"You want us to start moving material back in here now?" asked Micah.

"No. As I said, I'm not a mine engineer. I'm guessing. Wait for Philip. In the meantime, move the work somewhere else." Turning away, Adam glanced back at the crack. "I'd hate for someone to be swallowed up if that fissure decides to suddenly expand."

"Do you want me to send for you when Philip get's here?"

Moving his eyes to the ceiling of the cube they were walking through, Adam hesitated, but eventually answered, "No...unless he thinks I need to be here. I'm heading over to the Ponderosa before I go back to the house..." As they walked out into the bright sunlight, Adam squinted. "And you'd better be on time for lunch 'cause I know two women who just might make you wish you were already down in that crack". Winking, Adam turned toward his horse as Micah stood with his hands on his hips, smiling and shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath as Sport loped down the road, Adam mentally compared his home in the Sierra to his home on the west coast. The coast was wide open space, and though there was a great deal of space on the Ponderosa, he didn't feel so…exposed...as he sometimes did on the stock ranch. Maybe it was the thick stands of trees, maybe it was the fresh pine smell, maybe it was the way the light filtered through trees. The stock ranch had it's own scents, the clean ocean air, the comfortable breezes, even in the sunlight. But as Shiloh had always known, this was home. Things seemed simpler here than on the coast...more honest...less...crowded.

Before he knew it, Adam was riding into the yard at the main house of the Ponderosa. Swinging his leg over Sport's back, he stepped down on the ground still with the gracefulness of his youth. He took his time wrapping the reins around the hitching rail, expecting Hoss or Joe or Pa to coming running out to greet him. Pursing his lips when he realized no one was coming, he turned toward the house, then cocked his head to listen. Did he hear yelling? Walking quickly to the porch, he almost tiptoed to the front door, and stood listening.

"Pa, we can't move the herd into the bottom land. There's no water," shouted Joe.

Ben moved his hand to his hips. "You said that, Joe, and it doesn't matter how many times you say it. In all these years, that spring has never run dry!"

Thinking to himself, Adam had to agree with his father. That spring had never run dry. But Joe wouldn't be lying about missing water. Which means something had happened to the spring.

"Now Paw," said Hoss, his voice calm and soothing. "Why would Joe lie about the spring?"

When Ben let out a deep breath, it seemed his anger left him as the stiffness in his shoulders left. "I'm not saying he's lying, Hoss. But he's got to be mistaken."

Joe shook his head as he turned away from his father, but then turned back quickly. "Don't you think I would have found the water at the spring if there'd been water at the spring. I put my hand in the sand. It was bone dry."

All three of them turned at the sound of the front door opening. They watched silently as Adam laid his hat on the bureau.

"You both could be right."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

At a wail from Aaron, both Shiloh and Etta shot up out of their chairs and hurried over to the toy box where Amalee had already extricated Aaron from the scattered toys.

Rachel and Abel had assumed a position of innocence, standing side by side with their heads bowed the minute they saw their mothers rushing forward.

As Amalee moved out of the middle ground between the mothers and their children, she leaned in and whispered to Shiloh as she passed, "It was an accident."

"Rachel, what happened?" asked Etta.

"Baby got hit by a flyin' block," she said loudly.

"His name is Aaron," said Etta. "Just how did the block learn to fly?"

By this time everyone's attention turned to Abel who was almost in tears. If his pout became any larger, his lip would be dragging the floor. When Shiloh held her hand out to him, he dutifully reached up and grabbed her finger and followed as she led him to the sofa.

"Me not twubble," Abel whispered just before his finger entered his mouth. He had not yet looked up at his mother.

"I didn't say you were in trouble," said Shiloh calmly. "What happened?"

"Me not mean to," he whimpered.

Moving her finger under his chin, Shiloh turned his face up to hers and smiled lovingly. "Abel, I'm not angry with you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Me get block an...an…it hit Bubba on..." he pointed to his forehead.

"It hit your brother on his head?"

Abel nodded emphatically. "Me not mean to."

"Abel," said Shiloh as she pulled him close to her, "you don't get in trouble for accidents. You get in trouble if you're mean. Aaron is smaller than you. You have to be careful when you play with him. You're the big brother here, so you have to take care of him. Now, go play with Rachel. We'll have something to eat as soon as your father gets home."

By this time, Aaron had fallen asleep in Amalee's arms. "Should I wake him, Mrs. Cartwright?" It's been a little while since he's eaten."

"Oh, you're right. I should feed him before Micah and Adam get here," she said, reaching for the baby and settling in the chair next to the sofa just as Angeline came down the stairs. "Angeline, I expect Micah and Adam to walk through the door any minute. Would you like to sit with us?"

"That would be nice," said Angeline.

Shiloh had come to realize in only a short while that Angeline was a woman of few words unless she was explaining how to make cheese. "Angeline, did you ever meet Joe, Adam's youngest brother?"

"No. He was born after we left for California," answered Angeline. "You were just a baby when we were here."

Shiloh beamed. "You have an opportunity to form an opinion. Etta was just about to tell me about Joe and his young lady, Willow."

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean we could both be right?" Joe spat. "It can't be wet and dry."

"Actually, Joe, it can. What we have on that part of the Ponderosa is not really a spring. It's an extension of a hot spring further down the mountain. There are fissures in the rocks all through these mountains, and as steam escapes and rises in the fissures, it cools and creates pools. The more the steam rises through the fissures, the higher the level of the pools until it comes out of the ground. There's probably just as much steam as always, but it's not reaching this far up."

"Well, Adam," said Hoss. "If there's just as much steam, how come there's less water?"

"Probably because those springs are no longer undisturbed."

Ben slowly nodded. "Adam's right. People are coming from all over to use those hot springs. You know Dave Walley near Genoa?"

"But Pa, that's in Genoa," said Hoss.

"Son, that's just one set of hot springs. There are more all over the Eagle Valley...and the Carson Valley right up into the base of the mountains."

"My point is," continued Adam, "there's still water. It's just further down. We can pump it out. But Pa, eventually, it's going to change. More people will come, and the water coming up from those springs will be diverted. If we're going to stay here, raise our families and leave something to our children and grandchildren, we need to build our own water storage."

"We have the lake, Son."

"We do, but we don't have the means to get the lake water to the bottom land. No matter how many windmills we build." With his brows furrowed, Adam looked apologetically at his father. "We'd have to go over the mountains. It's just too far."

Ben harrumphed. "Progress!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adam mumbled to himself, "Not again."

"What did you say?" bellowed his father.

Adam sucked in a breath through flared nostrils, then with his head bowed, raised angry eyes to his father's and spoke sternly. "I don't have to tell you that people are going to continue to move into Lake Valley, Eagle Valley and Carson Valley. Carson City is the state capitol. It's gonna grow. And there's nothing in Virginia City but the mines. When they play out, and one day they will, it's going to become a ghost town, and many of those people will move down into the valley. The water in the valley comes from the hot springs or from the mountain streams, lakes and springs, and those are fed by the snow every year. It just makes sense to prepare for that by damming up some of the low-lying streams and springs."

"Adam, we can't dam up the springs and streams before we're gonna need that water," said Joe, "which is in the next few weeks. We need to deal with the problem at the spring."

"Fine, Joe," said Adam. "You and Hoss know how to build a windmill. I'll go out tomorrow and see what kind of a sink there is and design a base so the whole thing doesn't collapse into the spring. In the meantime, get the lumber and supplies for the windmill."

All was silent for only a moment when Adam added, "Pa, we need more irrigation, too, and damming up some of those streams will help. Now, is there anything else I need to know about before I go back to the house? I'm taking Angeline with me to Virginia City today to order the rest of the dairy equipment and supplies."

"Nothing pressing," said Ben in a calmer voice. "You were right about Jed. He knows his business, and the men respect him. But there's probably one or two things he'd prefer to talk to you about."

"What would there be that he can't talk to any of you?" Adam asked.

"Water...and failing bridges," said Hoss.

Adam turned to leave, and as he took his hat off the bureau and placed it on his head, he turned back to his father and his brothers and said, "and a mine."

"There's trouble at the mine?" said Ben, taking a step forward. "Micah didn't say anything."

"Why would he?" asked Adam, halfway out the door. "The mine isn't your problem." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Turning back again, he said, "Pa, I didn't mean… It's just that Micah… He's got a wife and a daughter to take care of now. He's not going to run to you every time there's a problem at the Flying W, especially when he has Hank and Chuck to handle them."

A melancholy smile crossed Ben's lips. "I know," he said softly. "I assume he told you."

Adam stepped back in, closed the door behind him and leaned back on it, crossing his arms in front of him. "He did, Pa, but it was just to let me know what was going on. We _are_ partners." His brows curled, knowing that his father was used to being in charge of his sons, and since Micah had come back home, his father included Micah in that responsibility. "Chuck had already gone to talk to Philip, and that was all there was to be done. Besides that, Keith caught a man trying to sabotage the mine. He confessed to working for William Sharon."

"Hmf!" said Ben. "Why does that not surprise me? Aren't you working for his employers in San Francisco?"

"I am," replied Adam. "But I haven't seen any indication they knew about the mine sabotage, and I'm sure Sharon will deny it." Once again, he turned to leave. "And unless the man Keith caught stays in jail, he probably won't be around long enough for anyone else to hear him say it." The door clicked as it closed behind him.

Joe sighed. "That makes our water problems seem pretty easy, doesn't it."

XXXXXXXX

"Willow is a pretty name," said Angeline. "I take it she's new to Virginia City."

"Her family moved here shortly before we left for San Francisco in May, so I don't really know that much about her," said Shiloh. "I do know that her father is a pharmacist, and a much needed one. As big as Virginia City is getting, it's about time we had our own."

Etta laughed. "I never thought I'd be in a position to gossip with other women..." Noticing Shiloh's suddenly turned head, she said, "I wouldn't have done that being the hired help."

"I don't know why," replied Shiloh, shaking her head. "You were more like family than hired help."

"Despite that," said Etta with raised brows, "Willow turned nineteen just before they arrived, and as I understand it, Joe was smitten the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time. She's been to dinner at the Ponderosa more times than I can count. He seems serious about this one."

"Until he messes it up," said Shiloh.

"Messes it up?" asked Angeline. "A Cartwright?"

"A young, impressionable…foolish...Cartwright," said Shiloh.

"I think he would have married Judge Terry's daughter if the war hadn't gotten in the way," said Etta thoughtfully.

"He learned a hard lesson," said Shiloh. She smiled at Etta. "And things seem to have turned out well."

"For me, yes. The jury is still out on Joe," said Etta. "Willow seems more mature than the other girls Joe showed an interest in. Besides me. Maybe she'll help him grow up."

"I'm sure I'm missing something," said Angeline, "but as it seems things turned out for the better, I think I'll not ask."

At that moment, Abel slowly approached Angeline. For a moment, he just looked at her, but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy, holding it out to her.

"What's this?" Angeline asked. Looking at it, she smiled and looked down at Abel. "It's a beautiful horse. Do you carry it in your pocket because it's your favorite?"

Abel nodded. "In me pok-it me bubba not git it."

Shiloh's mouth dropped opened, and her hand moved flat to her chest as she stared in front of her. "I can't wait for Adam to hear this one."

Etta laughed a bit more loudly than she'd intended.

Shaking her head, Angeline decided she'd ask about Shiloh's remark later. "Where did you get it?" she asked of Abel.

"Da ma-make," the little boy replied.

Turning back to Shiloh, Angeline asked, "Da?"

"That's what he calls his father."

Angeline's brightened as she turned back to Abel. "Your da is a very talented man, Abel. So's your..." Again, she looked at Shiloh.

"Mama."

"Of course. Isn't it always Mama when they're this young." Giving the horse back to Abel, Angeline said, "You're very lucky to have such a talented da and mama."

Both she and Abel were distracted by the loud footsteps and voices outside the front door. As Micah and Adam stepped into the house, they were just finishing their conversation. "It's up to Pa if we build any dams on the Ponderosa, but on my land and the Flying W, we need to get started. Settlers are already coming here in droves. We need to make sure we don't run out of water," said Adam as the two men removed their gun belts and hats, "and if Pa does let me dam up a couple of streams on the Ponderosa, we should have enough to supply the Ponderosa herds in the north pastures. The bottom land will dry up, but he can still run a couple of thousand head up here."

"I'm sure Hoss will agree with you, so you've got the stream on his land. And then there's Joe's land," said Micah.

"I'm not sure Joe will ever move out of Pa's house," said Adam as he walked toward Shiloh. We've all been thinking Pa will be mighty lonely in that big house, and since Joe's the last, I'm thinking he'll stay." He bent and kissed Shiloh's upturned lips.

Etta rose from her chair, stepping into Micah for a kiss, and then offered him her chair. Before Micah could object, she said, "I'll go tell Lo we're ready for lunch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

With everyone seated at the table save Shiloh, who was changing Aaron's diaper and making them both presentable after his lunch, the conversation bounced between Micah and Angeline and Adam as they relived old times.

Shiloh had heard them from all the way upstairs laughing more than once. They were still laughing when she stopped midway down the stairs and watched them. Actually, that wasn't really true. She watched Adam. It had been awhile since she'd seen Adam really laugh to the point that his nose wrinkled. Her own smile slowly formed as she remembered Abel's nose wrinkled when he laughed all out. Mentally filing away another similarity, she finished her descent of the stairs and walked to the table with Aaron on her hip, taking the long way around so she could bend and whisper in Micah's ear.

Micah gave her a surprised look, then quickly glanced at Etta who was looking as if she had been left out. Leaning over to her, he kissed her cheek and smiled, not moving away until she smiled back. Before he did, he whispered, "Just old times."

Adam, with his eyes smiling while the corners of his mouth barely turned up, watched as Shiloh settled Aaron in the high chair next to her, then seated herself. Adam knew Shiloh thought Abel looked like him, but it was Aaron who had his color, his dark brown hair, his hazel eyes and his dimples.

Aaron's plate was sitting on the table in front of the high chair, and while everyone else was passing dishes and preparing their plates, Aaron was straining to reach his own plate that already contained his mash. Shiloh had allowed him to hold a spoon while she fed him, and now, he reached forward, grasped the spoon and tried to reach his mash with his spoon.

Shiloh gently kicked Adam.

At first, his head popped up and he looked straight ahead, but then he flared his nostrils and turned to Shiloh. His brows furrowed when he found her eyes moving back and forth from his to Aaron's, and when Adam finally looked at Aaron, he held his breath.

Aaron's fist tightly held the spoon as if his life depended on it. His eyes never left the mash as he somehow turned the spoon so that it dove in, dragging mash to the edge of the plate, onto the table and back toward the high chair, and when it got close the edge, Aaron leaned down to the table and moved his mouth over the spoon.

By now, everyone at the table was watching...even Abel. When Aaron's head rose from the table and his mouth was covered in mash, the table erupted in approval, which caused Aaron to stiffen, shudder, and then open his mouth to cry while everything that had made it in dribbled down his chin.

Shiloh and Adam both stood. As Adam lifted Aaron from the high chair, Shiloh wiped his mouth, then kissed it, laughing.

Now, with his parents somehow happy, Aaron stopped crying, but sucked in his bottom lip until he was sure he'd done nothing wrong. Still with a tear in his eye left over from his fright, he cackled with them.

When everyone was seated again and eating their lunch, Shiloh asked, "Did I hear something about water when you first came in? Surely, we haven't run out of water."

Nodding as he chewed his latest bite, Adam quickly swallowed. "We haven't run out of water. But the level of some of the springs may have dropped. At least, there's one on the Ponderosa that has."

"Why would the level of the springs drop?" asked Micah, mildly alarmed.

"Because those springs are fed from further down toward the valley, and people are starting to use them. We're not out of water...yet. We'll build a windmill with a pump over that spring and that should last us the winter. But we do need to start thinking about water storage."

"Micah, have you been out to the spring where I keep the Clydesdales?" asked Shiloh who had stopped eating to listen to Adam's explanation of the spring on the Ponderosa.

Micah looked up from his plate. "No, but I'll go out this afternoon and check it."

Adam leaned toward his wife and said quietly, "It should be all right. The Flying W is further north."

"Still, I would appreciate, Micah, if you would check it. I'm not sure the men have the chance to go out there everyday to check the horses," said Shiloh.

Micah stared at his sister for a moment. "Well, they're not always in that pasture. The timber camps?"

"Oh," said Shiloh, her face turning a light pink. "I...uh...forgot...about the timber camps." Her brows furrowed. "Are you using them exclusively? I don't want them old before their time."

"Shy, they're work horses. That's what Dad brought them over for, if you'll remember, to pull stumps when he was clearing fields."

Adam covered her hand. "Sweetheart, I don't think those horses are even working that hard. They're much bigger than old Ottis' horses."

"By the way, that Mr. Jepsen..." When Adam's brows quickly furrowed, she added, "Edvard Jepsen, the lead teamster who hauled our first load of Crocker lumber to Sacramento…. He sent a telegram. He'll be here in a few weeks, and he wants to talk about buying big horses."

"Do you have enough to sell with us using them for the timber camps?" asked Micah.

"Well, they do breed pretty well on their own," said Shiloh sarcastically. "I can sell him a couple of the geldings."

Micah huffed and shook his head. "I thought you wanted to rent them out."

Shiloh shrugged. "When you mentioned it, I did think about it, but seriously, I don't think I want to take that on with everything else we do. I thought I'd just keep them for our own purposes. We do occasionally clear fields when we need more barley and corn for the herd."

"Then why didn't you tell him no?" asked Adam.

"Because we had already discussed it back when we were paying him to haul our lumber. I remember telling him I would," answered Shiloh. "But, I promise you, I won't leave us short."

All was quiet for a moment until Micah, with a puzzled look, said, "Adam?"

Looking up from his plate, Adam tilted his head at Micah's curious expression. After another minute of silence, Adam asked, "Did you have something to say?"

Micah rubbed his chin with his hand. "I was thinking about the springs. Wouldn't the springs close enough to be sending water up to those pastures be on the Ponderosa side of the border down in the valley?"

"I'm sure some of them are, Micah, but the water flows further into the valley beyond our borders." Now Adam's brows curled. "But they wouldn't be taking any more water that wasn't already flowing away."

"You don't suppose someone's taking water directly out of the spring, do you?" asked Micah.

Still with a concerned look, Adam said, "I'll talk to Joe. They were just getting ready to move the herd down for the fall. I'm not sure if anyone's been all the way down into the valley recently." Laying his napkin on the table, Adam stood. "We should be getting into town. I want to be home before dark."

"Adam, I need to go into town with Lo," said Shiloh. "We need kitchen supplies, too."

"Why do _you_ need to go?"

"Because I need to speak with Titus...make arrangements for people to come out here to work. That means I won't be going into town everyday, but I will need to go every now and then to see our work all put together."

Breathing out heavily, Adam replied, "That means Amalee and the boys have to go, too, so that's the buggy and the buckboard."

Shiloh leaned toward him and smiled teasingly. "Why don't you and Angeline get started in buckboard? The rest of us will come in the other buckboard once the boys and I get dressed for town and Lo finishes his list."

"I don't know if I want you driving the buckboard that far," Adam said, looking into her eyes worriedly. Stepping close, he whispered, "The baby," as his hand found her stomach.

"Adam, I've driven a buckboard when I was bigger than this, but if it bothers you that much, Lo can drive."

"My preference," he said with a brief smile.

"Adam, why don't you take the freight wagon instead of the buckboard. That should hold the dairy supplies and the kitchen supplies," said Shiloh. "The rest of us can go in the buggy." When Adam raised his brows, she added, "And Lo can drive."

He kissed Shiloh quickly, then side-stepped her. With a flourish of his hand, he said, "Angeline, after you." At the door, Adam turned back. "Shiloh, we're going by the dairy first, so you might beat us to town. When she cocked her head, he added, "I...just didn't want you to worry."

He thought she was miffed at him, but when she gave him a sweet smile, he returned it. "See you in town," he said and stepped out of the door.

"All right," said Shiloh turning back to the table. "Let's get everything together we need. Etta, we'll drop you and Rachel off at the Flying W on the way. Micah," she said, leaning down to him and kissing his cheek. "I've missed you. Don't be a stranger now that we're home."

"That goes two ways, little sister," Micah replied, looking her in the eyes.

"That won't be a problem if Adam doesn't confine me to bed."

"Don't get sick," he said with a snort.

Pouting, Shiloh said, "I'm afraid I get sick on a regular basis. But Annie told him every child will be different, so he's not quite as concerned as he might be."

Micah left, and Etta helped Amalee get the children's things together while Shiloh and Lo discussed what supplies would be needed. Still, it was almost a half hour before they left for town.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Murdock. "Just look at you. Let's get you inside and off your feet," she said as she ushered everyone into Murdock's Mercantile.

"Mrs. Murdock, I'm fine. I still have little ways to go," said Shiloh, laughing and turning to look at her reflection in the glass of the door. "I'm not that big," she said as she smoothed her dress over her belly. Looking back at Mrs. Murdock, she winced. "Am I?"

"Goodness no, child. You're just small anyway, so it makes you look bigger," explained Mrs. Murdock. "Now while Mr. Murdock takes a look at Lo's list, I would like to take a look at these babies."

Shiloh looked out the door and bit her lip. "Uh, Mrs. Murdock, would you mind helping Amalee with the boys for a few minutes? I just saw Mr. Scott going down the hill to Maguire's. I need to put together a schedule to work on his play."

"Oh, I heard about your performance in San Francisco. I can't wait to see the play here," Mrs. Murdock said as she and Aaron, who she'd just taken in her arms, stared at each other, her with a smile, and Aaron with a wide-eyed serious look.

Shiloh thought that, at least, he hadn't screamed. Maybe it was because Mrs. Murdock was the grandmotherly type. "I won't be long," she said as she quickly slipped through the door.

She had just made it to the other side of the street on her way down to D Street when the buckboard carrying Adam and Angeline went by. She waved and blew Adam a kiss as he continued on his way. Shiloh's business at Maguire's went faster than she expected, so she made her way back up to C Street just as the stagecoach was arriving. She stopped and waited for it to pass before she crossed the street, and just as she stepped down off the boardwalk, she heard someone call her name and quickly turned her head toward the voice. A wave of dizziness caused her to move one hand to her chest, and the other over her mouth, her only thought at the moment to retain her balance now that everything was spinning.

One of the disembarking passengers as well as several other men ran to the heap of skirts, arms and legs lying on the dirt street. The man from the stage didn't know anyone there, but when he asked if Adam Cartwright was in town, someone in the crowd said, "I'll get him," and ran down the street.

Still crouching next to her, the man said, "Isabella, can you hear me?"

She looked up at him with a foggy gaze and mouthed, "Edwin," but no sound came out as she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

He lifted her into his arms and moved her out of the street. "Where can I find your doctor?"

By this time, Adam had run up the street and was making his way through the growing crowd. He heard someone say, "Doc Martin's just down the street. I'll show you," just as he arrived, and stutter-stepped to a stop. "Edwin?"

"She collapsed just as I was getting off the stage."

Adam took her in his arms and said, "Come with me," as he briskly walked down the boardwalk toward Dr. Martin's office while the lookers-on stepped back, creating a path through the crowd.

Edwin knocked on the door of the office. "I'm afraid this was my fault, Adam. When I called to her, she turned very quickly. I think it made her dizzy."

Taking a deep breath, Adam said, "Let's hope that's all it was," just as the door opened.

"Bring her in," said Dr. Martin, directing Adam to lay her on a chaise. "What happened?"

"I believe she turned too fast and became dizzy," explained Edwin.

As Paul looked Shiloh over, he said, "Well, Mr. Booth, I imagine your presence might make a lot of women a little dizzy."

"Certainly not Isabella. She knows me too well for that," Edwin replied.

"Doc?" asked Adam.

"There are smelling salts in the drawer there," the doctor said, pointing at a bureau. "Get them for me, please."

Adam quickly found the bottle and gave it to Paul Martin, who opened it and passed it under Shiloh's nose.

The reaction was quick. She grunted. "What...happened?" she asked as her hand went to her forehead. She tried to sit up, but Paul's hands were on her shoulders gently pushing her back down.

"Lie still for a minute. I understand you passed out from dizziness." When her hands moved to her mouth, Paul asked, "Are you sick?"

Her eyes were closed, but she slightly shook her head. "I think I'll be all right." Then her head shot up and dizziness took her again. Though the room was spinning, she asked, "Did I dream I saw Edwin?"

Adam chuckled. "No, you didn't dream it. He's right here."

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. It was not my intention to make you sick, but if that's the way you really feel, I'll catch the next stage back out."

"Don't you dare," she whispered before she covered her eyes and forehead with her hands. "Adam, the boys and Amalee are at Mrs. Murdock's."

"I'll get them and bring them here. Lo can finish up his shopping. I left Angeline waiting for the wagon to be loaded, so I'll have to go back and get her once the boys are settled here."

"No," she said, still whispering.

He knelt down next to the chaise, moved one hand to the top of her hand and took her hand in his other while he listened to her.

"Take them with you. I don't want them to see me like this. It will frighten them. Amalee can handle both of them."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Adam slowly walked down the stairs at the Lake House. He stopped at the bottom and looked into the sitting area where everyone else sat, waiting...Angeline, Amalee with the boys, and Edwin.

"How is she?" asked Edwin as he stood.

Adam smiled and casually walked into the sitting area. "She's fine. She'll be down in a few minutes. She's changing."

Abel had been sitting on the sofa holding his horse, but he rolled over, scooted backwards down the sofa and walked over to his father, looking up at him with moist eyes.

Squatting down, Adam pulled the boy into him and hugged him tightly. "Mama is all right. She just got sick today in town. She's coming down in a minute." When Abel moved his arms around Adam's neck, Adam stood up with Abel still in his arms.

"Why all the long faces?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Adam looked up at the top of the stairs...as did Abel. Adam's mouth opened in disbelief. He knew she felt bad. It had to be Isabella at the top of the stairs, performing. He set Abel on his feet. "See. Mama's fine. Now go help Aaron find something to play with from the toy box."

He waited until Abel and Aaron were both seated on the floor at the toy box, then met Shiloh at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't have to do this."

She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "Do what?"

"Pretend you feel all right."

Her hand slowly rose to his face, and as she caressed his cheek, he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm all right, Adam. I turned too fast and got dizzy. That's all it was, and it's passed."

"Still, I want you to take it easy from now on."

She stiffened and backed away.

"Sweetheart, you only have three months to go."

"I have a group of people in Virginia City who are depending on me. What am I supposed to tell them?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Adam said, "We'll talk about it later. Edwin's waiting to see you're all right for himself." Taking both of her hands in his, he added as he leaned towards her, "He feels guilty."

She sighed and walked into sitting area.

When she arrived, Edwin was already on his feet, and after one more step, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you that way...in your condition," said Edwin.

Laughing, she said, "It is not your fault, Edwin." She leaned away, looking down at her belly and whispered. "It's Adam's."

Edwin laughed. "You naughty girl. Just how many of those are you planning on?"

Her eyes shot up to the ceiling. "Well, I planned...sort of...the first one. Listen, Adam wants me to..." her mouth twisted "...take it easy. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm hoping it won't affect the reason I asked you here. Of course, it was for you to get away for awhile." She looked around. "Didn't you bring Edwina with you?"

"Uh. No. She wanted to stay with her aunt...who has a daughter her age."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She has her good days and her bad days. More good than bad. I think she feels closer to her aunt when it's a bad day. Martha looks a lot like Edwina's mother."

Looking off into the distance, Shiloh said, "I never met Mary's sister." Her brows furrowed as she looked back at Edwin. "It's been three years since Mary died. Still?"

"Just sometimes." Moving his hands to her arms, Edwin said, "Isabella, her mother was an actress. Edwina doesn't go to the theater, and she knows you do." When Shiloh's brows curled, he added, "You mentioned your play."

"Oh...yes. Of course, but it's not my play."

Scoffing, Edwin said, "I'd be willing to bet it's as much yours now as it is this Scott fellow's."

"What I need is for you to tell me if it's worth continuing it's development. If we're on the right path," said Shiloh.

"You're performance at the Mayor's home in San Francisco made the news all the way to Boston and New York. I'm sure it's worth it."

Shiloh's neck stiffened and her lips turned into a frown. "You can't be serious."

"You can't do anything out here without Boston finding out about it," said Edwin, accepting a brandy from Adam. "You know you'll have to go back and sate their appetites. They are firmly entrenched in their belief that you belong to them." After taking a sip and nodding his thanks to Adam, Edwin added, "Soon."

"I can't make that trip right now, and I'm sure I don't want to do it on the boat or on the stagecoach. It will have to wait for the railroad."

"At which time, _we_ will make that trip," said Adam with raised brows. "And now that the excitement is over, let's get you settled in your room, Edwin." Turning to Shiloh, he said, "I'm sure Edwin would like to rest before dinner after his stagecoach travel."

"Hm. Quite right," said Edwin, downing the rest of his brandy. "If you don't mind, I would like to clean up. Those stagecoaches can be quite dusty...and hot."

"Lo already has your room ready," said Adam as he and Edwin headed for the stairs.

Shiloh watched them go up, the smile fading from her lips in anticipation of the discussion she and Adam would be having about the events of the day and her work in Virginia City.

Adam didn't say anything about Shiloh's condition when he came back downstairs. Shiloh was in the kitchen discussing dinner with Lo when Adam came in to kiss her before he and Angeline took the equipment and supplies to the dairy. He rustled some men out of the bunkhouse to help them move the equipment they already had.

At the dairy, Angeline instructed the men where to move the equipment inside the cheese room, and afterward, where to put the equipment still on the back of the wagon. She structured the workroom into sections. At the front were two large fireplaces, each big enough to hang three large pots for warming the milk. Next were rows of large pots where rennet and salt would be stirred into the milk, covered and allowed to sit until curds formed. In the next section, the curds would be processed, cut and squeezed and placed in linen to be tied and hung on racks over large tubs to drain. Before moving to the next section, the cheese in the linen would be squeezed once more. The next section held large pots where the curds would be broken up again into very small pieces, placed in presses lined with fresh linen, pressed and left for several days. Once removed from the press, the cheese would be taken behind the big, heavy door to the cold room built into a cave where the ice well was situated in the center back of the room. The walls of the last section of the building were built up against the rock of the mountain and sealed with mortar. In the cold room were lines of shelves where the pressed cheese would sit and age.

Supplies for each stage of the cheese-making process were placed on shelves on either side of the building in each of their related sections with the work tables and equipment in rows down the middle of the room so that workers on either end of the tables could easily get needed supplies.

"This is wonderful, Adam," said Angeline as she slowly walked through each section. "It appears you're planning to sell a lot of cheese. This is much bigger than the cheese room at my father's ranch."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "You should know by now the Cartwrights don't do anything small."

She laughed. "Well, you're not as isolated here as we were. The closest town was Santa Cruz. There were no small towns around us like you have here. And with the railroad coming, you could ship your cheese...and butter...all the way to Sacramento. I think we'll do quite well here." She moved on to the butter room through a door at the back of the cheese room.

In the butter room, Adam had purchased barrel churns and constructed a frame where all or a few of the barrels could be turned by a horse walking in a circle outside the building, eliminating the manual labor associated with butter churns. Beyond the churning room, was a door to the cold room where the butter was worked and placed in molds and stored.

"All we need now are employees," said Angeline. "But you said Shiloh had an idea for workers?"

"She does, and you'll have to discuss it with her. She's the one who will be involved in the dairy. Etta, maybe, as well."

Looking around her, Angeline said, "We can unload the supplies we have now, but for this big of an operation, we'll need several more wagon loads. And I'd like to see the barn where the milking will be done."

"It's on the other side of this building, right through that door," said Adam, pointing. "We'll start slow...maybe with the restaurants and hotels in town and go from there. I have a cold. wagon just about ready to take the cheese and butter into town. And you'll need time to train the employees, so it'll be a little longer before we can start making cheese and butter." Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Adam said, "Now, let's get you back to the house. Micah and I need to take a little trip into the valley."

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh had invited the entire Cartwright/Whitney clan to the Lake House for dinner. As the conversation moved from one set of Cartwrights to the other...Hoss and Annie, Joe, Ben, then Edwin, Etta, Angeline, Amalee and finally Shiloh…the rather loud, boisterous conversation grew quiet.

Shiloh finally said, "They should have been back by now," as she worriedly looked toward the front door.

"You said they went down into the valley to check the springs," said Ben. "Any particular one?"

Adam's sons were more like their father than anyone could possibly know. Both boys had already picked up on Shiloh's mounting fear. Now Aaron struggled on Amalee's lap trying to get to his mother while Abel had already leaned over in his high chair to her, reaching out a hand to touch her arm.

As she took Aaron in her arms, she smiled sweetly at Abel who wasn't buying it.

"Mama sad," said the child.

She leaned over, touching his forehead with hers. "Mama isn't sad." She looked up at Ben. "She's worried. Pa, they went to the big spring between Franktown and Sandy and Eilley Bower's place. They should have been back by now."

"Hm," grunted Ben. "Did they have anyone else with them?"

"Adam didn't ask anyone that I know of. I don't know if Micah did. They left from the Flying W."

"I don't think he did," said Etta as she squeezed Rachel's hand and motioned for her to finish her plate of food. "But they both had their rifles."

"Well, I don't believe they were expecting trouble, even if they took their rifles. They would have asked for help," said Ben. He looked straight out over Hoss's head at the other end of the table, then remembering his last conversation with Adam, he mumbled, "But maybe not." Placing his napkin on the table, Ben pushed away from the table.

"Pa, you're not going tonight are you. You're not likely to find them in the dark," said Annie.

"There's only one way into that area from here," said Ben. "If they camped, they won't be far from the road, such as it is. Joe, Hoss..."

Both men stood, Hoss kissing Annie first, then kissing Eric on the his head. "Don't wait up for me. We just might be camping ourselves."

"Shiloh, we'll be on our way quicker if we can take Adam's rifles," said Joe.

"Of course. There's extra ammunition in the cabinet below," said Shiloh as she stood.

Abel held up his hands, grunting, insisting she take him with her.

Taking his hands and lowering them to his tray, she kissed him and said, "I'm just going to walk Grandpa to the door. I'll be right back."

"You stay and finish your dinner," Etta whispered to Rachel. She joined Shiloh and Annie at the door while Edwin, Amalee and Angeline stayed at the table at a wink from Shiloh.

At the door, all the men received hugs, even Joe from Etta before they said their goodbyes, and once the door was closed, the three women went back to the table and sat down.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it," said Angeline.

"You don't have to stay up with us, Angeline," said Shiloh. She smiled. "You had a big day today. You must be tired." She turned to Edwin. "You don't either, Edwin. You are a bit outnumbered."

"What had you planned for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you to go into town with me to meet Titus and the rest of his people and show you what we have so far. I'm not sure I can go now, but I'm not sure I can afford not to," she said, her voice fading as she frowned and turned away.

"Explain, please," said Edwin.

"I don't know that I can go if they don't get back by tomorrow morning," she answered.

Edwin snorted. "Either way, I think you should. It will keep your mind off your missing husband, and based on Adam's earlier comment he didn't think I heard, you may not be traveling to Virginia City in the very near future which is all the more reason to go tomorrow before he has the chance to limit your travel. You can arrange for Mr. Scott and his people to travel here to meet with us, and I shall accompany them back to Virginia City to see the result on the stage."

The corner of her mouth turned up. "Edwin, I didn't mean for you to take all this on. I just wanted your opinion."

He patted her hand. "Nonsense."

Lo brought dessert to the table in a wooden barrel and stopped short, noticing the Cartwright men were missing.

"They went to find Adam and Micah, Lo, so ice cream is perfect," said Shiloh. "Edwin will you join us for ice cream?"

"One bowl, and then I shall take my leave and let you ladies commiserate," replied Edwin. "And what of these young lads, and this lovely little lady?"

"They shall all have their ice cream and then go to bed," said Shiloh, "while we finish off the ice cream." She looked at Lo. "And possibly send Lo back to the kitchen to make more."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Adam and Micah arrived at the spring at dusk, and finding two men there, waited in the surrounding brush until the men cleared out. Stepping around their cover, they waited to be sure the two men weren't returning, then walked around the spring. The pump and the two pipes they found confirmed Adam's suspicions.

"There's a stream flowing in that direction," said Adam, his weight shifting to his right leg as his arms crossed, his hands grasping his upper arms. "Now why would they need more water?"

"There's usually plenty of water in the valley," said Micah, shaking his head.

Adam's mouth twisted as his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, trying to think what the strange men could be doing that needed that much water. "Well, we're not going to find out tonight. We should find a place to camp...somewhere they won't find us if they come back early tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

"Boys, we have to stop. If we keep going, the horses are liable to break a leg."

Though there wasn't a lot of room on the rarely traveled trail, Joe managed to nudge Cochise up next to his father. "You'll get no argument from me. We've already come farther than we should without any moonlight. It's just too dark, Pa."

"We're going to have a hard time finding a place to camp," said Hoss, dismounting Chubb. "Joe, watch my horse. I'll look around and see if I can find a place."

While Hoss slowly moved off the trail, Ben handed his reins to Joe. "Watch the horses. I'm going to walk ahead a little further...see if I can figure out exactly where we are."

By the time, Ben came back, Hoss and Joe were standing on the trail while the horses browsed. Both mens' hands went to their sidearms when they heard the crunch of footsteps. Seeing their father, each man released the breath they were holding. "Pa, we were startin' to worry you'd fallen off the other side of the mountain," said Hoss.

Ben chuckled. "Well, we're close to the high point of the trail. The top of Devil's Slide is just ahead. We've done pretty well in the dark."

"I found a place to camp about a hundred yards off the trail," said Hoss. "It's a little slanted, but I think we can sleep well enough with our feet on the down slope."

"Yeah," said Joe, "As long as you prop up. Otherwise, me and Pa won't get _any_ sleep, and everyone below us'll know we're coming."

"You watch it, Little Brother." Raising his hand, Hoss flicked his fingers as he said, "I'll flick you right down to the bottom."

XXXXXXXX

Those who had not yet succumbed to sleep finally gave up. Etta, Annie and Shiloh were slowly making their way to the stairs when there was a knock at the front door.

All three turned and hurried toward the door only to see Lo, who was carrying a rifle, dash in front of them.

"Who there?" Lo asked loudly.

"Lo, it's Chuck Evans. I need to speak with Mr. Cartwright. It's important."

Lo looked back at Shiloh, who nodded. He slowly opened the door and stepped back ready to shoot if this was a trick.

"Lo, it's all right." Shiloh put a hand on the rifle, prompting Lo to lower it.

With furrowed brows, Chuck asked, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure," answered Shiloh. "Adam's not here. Nor is Micah. Is there something wrong at the mine?"

"Maybe I should talk to Mr. Ben," said Chuck, turning toward the door.

Shiloh stepped ahead of him and closed the door. "Mr. Evans, none of them are here. Adam and Micah went down to the valley to check on the big spring down there. One of our high springs is losing water, so they went to see if there was anything wrong further down the mountain toward the Carson Valley. When Adam and Micah didn't get back for dinner, Ben, Hoss and Joe went looking for them." She took a deep breath and frowned. "None of them have returned." The three woman shared a somber glance before Shiloh continued. "Now, what's wrong at the mine?"

"Mrs. Cartwright, I don't want to trouble you with this."

"Mr. Evans, you'll find that my husband trusts me with the running of his businesses when he's away. Now, if you'll tell me what this is about..."

Hesitantly, Chuck said, "Mr. Deidesheimer came to the mine this evening to take a look at the crack in the floor of the main stope. He said that kind of a crack was most likely caused by the subsidence of water deep down. He said that part of the mine could collapse at any minute."

Shiloh rubbed her temple. It seemed the crack in the floor of the mine was a first sign of a bigger problem. "I assume Philip recommended we shut down the mine?"

"We'll, that side of it, and the lower levels on the other side," said Chuck, wary of Shiloh's grasp of the situation.

"And what about the upper levels on the other side?"

"You've been in the mine, Mrs. Cartwright?"

"No, Adam would not be happy with me if I had ventured into the mine. But I have seen the map."

"Philip said we could continue work in the two upper levels on the other side. No explosives. Just picks and hammers. And if there was any rumbling to get everyone out, just in case."

"Adam trusts Philip's judgment...and yours. Do you have any reservations?"

"No ma'am. The stope is in the deepest part of the mine. The vein comes up to the surface moving east and west. The problem is on the east side. The side we'll keep working is on the west. It's almost like two different mines."

"Maybe not," mumbled Shiloh. "The main stope appears deep enough to take the whole area if it collapses."

"Neither Philip nor I believe it will." When the corner of Shiloh's mouth turned up, Chuck struggled to hide a smile. It was the same reaction he imaged he'd get from Adam.

"Then keep the men working on the west side, at least until Adam and Micah return...unless of course, things start shaking. I think Adam will want to meet with Philip and you to plan how to deal with the west side. Is that enough work to keep all the men working?"

"We've got a long way to go on the west side. The vein doesn't dive at the sharp angle we've seen to the east. There's enough surface that hasn't been broken yet to keep everyone busy for a while."

"Sounds like you have a good plan, Mr. Evans. Please keep it going."

"Uh, thank you...Mrs. Cartwright," Chuck said as he moved his hat to his head. "You think the mine problem is related to the spring out here, don't you?" he asked.

"It's quite a coincidence, don't you think?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Evans didn't answer, but rather wished her a good evening.

Once the front door was shut, Shiloh called for Lo. When he hurried back in from the kitchen, bowing, Shiloh asked, "Would you please ask Shorty to go down to the stable and bring Charlie up?"

Bowing once again, Lo headed out the front door to the barn.

"What are you going to do?" asked Etta who had been listening intently to the conversation.

"I'm going to send Charlie out to find Pa and tell him what's going on at the mine. They need to know it's more than just the spring in the lower pastures."

"He'll never find them tonight," said Etta.

Shiloh pinched her lips as she thought. "You're right. I'll have him leave at first light."

Looking Shiloh eye-to-eye, Etta said, "Maybe you should send Hank instead."

"Etta, there's no road down that side of the mountain. There's barely a trail. Hank's getting older. I'm worried he'll have trouble. But Charlie grew up in this area. He's been all over these mountains. He'll have a better chance of finding them, I think, and he can move faster than Hank."

"I didn't think about that," said Etta, frowning.

"Look at it this way. With Micah gone, Hank is needed on the Flying W to run things."

Etta smiled and nodded, thinking this was what Micah had been talking about when speaking of his sister's uncanny abilities at business.

XXXXXXXX

Edwin stood on the front porch sipping an early cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself. He was sure Shiloh would wait for Adam last night until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and he was just as sure it would be a while before she came down the stairs to take on the new day. His head snapped up at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him, and when he looked, he laughed out loud. "I would have placed a hefty bet on the probability that you'd be sleeping late this morning.

Shiloh sniggered. "You should remember what happens in the morning with babies in the house."

Looking up at the sky, Edwin said, "Mary used to rise before Edwina's first cry of the day so I could sleep in. You see, with the playhouse, I was always out late."

"Well, Adam is the early riser here, and the boys wait quietly for him to say good morning. Aaron has been fed, and Amalee is getting both of them ready for breakfast. I thought we could get an early start into town."

Now Edwin raised his brows. "I didn't think you'd be going into town today, considering no one has come back."

"I'm not happy about it. But I have to make things _feel_ right for the boys. So, as nervous as I am, we will go into town and take care of the play business. I can introduce you to Titus and arrange for him and some of the company to come to the house, because I'm fairly sure Adam won't allow me go into town every day...or even every other day." As she turned to go back into the house, she added, "Or any day at all. Come on. Breakfast is getting cold."

XXXXXXXX

The spring came out of the side of the mountain, making a pool that drained into a creek swollen to three times it's normal size that rushed down the slope at the base of the mountain. The two men returned, and after checking the pipes and the pump, they disappeared behind boulders at the upper edge of the spring.

Adam and Micah crouched down behind some brush, watching. When it seemed no one else would be joining the men they'd been watching, they eased out from behind the bushes and climbed the hill on the other side of the spring to a point just above the boulders at the top edge.

Adam pointed and whispered. "Odd place to dig a tunnel."

Micah shifted and winced. "I guess they know something we don't."

"Why don't you sit here while I go take a look?" asked Adam.

"You're seriously suggesting that?"

Shrugging, Adam said, "I tried. You're feet don't seem willing."

"My feet are not in charge," said Micah as he pushed up from his crouch and carefully picked his way down to the entrance of the cave with Adam on his heels.

"Wait. Let me go in first," said Adam, grabbing Micah's arm. "The last thing we need is for you to trip because your feet are hurting."

Micah glared.

Adam glared back, and Micah relented. "Hang back, just in case I run into those two men," said Adam as he ducked underneath a rock overhang and stepped into darkness.

Lanterns dimly lit the tunnel Adam found himself in. It went in one direction and unfortunately led to no other tunnels. It did curve somewhat, but didn't really provide anywhere to hide if someone came back up toward the entrance. The ground was wet. Still, Adam moved slowly, trying to minimize the water-muffled crunch of the decomposed granite underneath his feet. He could hear the sound of water gurgling all around him, though he couldn't see any water dripping off the walls or the ceiling of the tunnel.

He paused when the tunnel suddenly opened up. He was looking at a cavern, the damp walls glistening gold from the light of the lanterns and the smell unmistakably of water. Peering out into the cavern, he could see the pipes moving further back into the cave toward the sound of running water.

He heard nothing of the two men who had entered the tunnel before him, so he stepped into the cavern and realized he was in a what had been a submerged pool of water. Now, it was almost completely empty. His impressions ended with a sharp pain at the back of his skull.

Having just stepped into the tunnel, Micah heard a metallic thud followed by voices. He turned and went the few feet he'd come out of the tunnel, then climbed the ridge to the horses. These men would expect to find Adam's horse. He had to make sure they didn't find both. Slipping up into the saddle, Micah directed Blue slowly back up the hill to a point he was fairly sure was beyond where the men in the tunnel would look for anyone else.

He found cover off the side of the trail and dismounted to wait. He tensed when he heard horses, only these horses weren't coming from the direction he expected. He ducked down behind brush and waited for the horses to come by, and when they did, he hung his head and let out a long breath before he pushed himself up and stepped out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ben pulled back on his reins. "Micah!" Looking around them, he asked, "Where's Adam?"

Micah moved a finger under his nose before he looked up at Ben. "He's in the spring."

"In the spring?" asked Joe.

Biting his lip, Micah winced. "More like under the spring. There were two men at the spring when we got here last night. When they left, we found pipes coming out of the spring and a pump. They were pushing probably three times as much water down the creek."

"But why?" asked Hoss.

"They've opened up a cavern. They're bypassing it with the pipes going further up into the mountain," said Micah. Looking at their faces, he added, "And I don't know why, so don't ask. Adam went in to take a look. They must've caught him because there was no way out but the tunnel we were in, and there were men running up and out of that tunnel. I got out. I didn't see Adam come out. In fact, they were right behind me," he said, looking warily around them. "They must have stopped looking for anyone else."

"When did all this happen?" asked Ben.

"Five minutes ago," replied Micah. "I was just about to go back and take a look."

"We'll all go take a look," Ben barked. "How many men?"

"We only saw two."

Ben grunted. "Show us where this tunnel is. If there's only two, the numbers are in our favor."

Micah mounted his horse and slowly went back down the trail, carefully watching for anything that moved around him. When they arrived just above the tunnel where he'd left Adam's horse, Micah stopped. "Adam's horse was here. They've taken it."

"Maybe they've left. We should go around and look up from the below the spring," said Hoss. "See if anything's changed."

"Hoss, you and Joe go on below, and be quiet. If no one's there, go down the trail a bit and see if you can spot Adam. Micah, can you get me down to the tunnel?"

"Yessir." Micah gingerly stepped down off of Blue which drew a frown from Ben. "I'm all right, Ben. I'm not feeling much at the moment."

Shaking his head, Ben struggled not to say anything, knowing Micah must be in pain. He couldn't criticize the man when he didn't know how he himself would react to that kind of constant agony.

As the two men made their way to the entrance to the tunnel, Micah's guilt in leaving Adam behind made him take the lead before Ben had time to object.

Ben followed him into the narrow tunnel, taking his time to understand where he was. The sound of water was all around them. There was water at their feet as well. He could only surmise the tunnel was right next to the flow of water through the spring, a spring that was deep inside the mountain…probably originating miles away.

When they came to a widening, Micah stopped and put a finger to his lips. The two men stood listening, and hearing nothing, ventured into a large cavern with sparkling walls. A ray of light shown down into the cavern from somewhere above, reflecting off the crystallized walls in an eerie sort of bluish color. Striking a match, Micah found a lantern and lit the wick.

At his feet lay a shovel and on the back of the shovel, what looked like blood. He bent and lifted it off the ground, took a closer look and then showed it to Ben.

Ben looked back at Micah. "They must have taken him out of here."

"I don't know. It would have been difficult to get him through that tunnel if he was unconscious," said Micah. "Maybe they left him," he said faintly as he slowly moved around the cavern. "This cavern was filled with water. They've pump it dry. But why?"

Ben held up the lantern and looked closely at the walls of the cavern. Reaching forward, he touched a stone as he moved the lantern and caught a flash of bright red. He moved the lantern again and caught blue, then green.

"What is it, Ben?" asked Micah, looking over Ben's shoulder.

"I'm not positive," Ben replied quietly. He waved the lantern around the walls and found them thick with the iridescent stone. "Could be they found these stones in the creek when they were panning for gold."

"This is Ponderosa property," said Micah, "and they must've known it. Why else would they have tried to hide it?"

Ben shook his head. "The first thing we're gonna do is find Adam. After that, we'll get to the bottom of this," he said, pointing his finger around the cave.

XXXXXXXX

When Adam awoke, he couldn't move. It appeared he was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, his mouth gagged, and his hands and feet tied together behind him, so that he was laying on his stomach. From what he could see, he surmised he was in some kind of shack, and by the smell of the floor below home, it was a built right on top of the ground. When he moved his head to look around, he winced and slowly let his cheek rest on the rough wood. Suddenly a light flashed in his face.

Two men entered the shack. Adam couldn't see above their belts, but he could see that both men leaned their rifles against a wall.

"Ar' guest is awake," said one of men.

Laying still, Adam knew at least one of them was a young man...just a boy.

One of the men walked behind Adam and untied the gag in his mouth. "Who are ya?"

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but coughed instead. "Water," he whispered.

"Jakey, bring the canteen over here, an' give 'im some water," said the man standing behind Adam.

Jakey did as he was told. He knelt in front of Adam and bent low enough for Adam to see his face as he pulled the cork and held the canteen to Adam's mouth.

"Now, who ar' ya?"

"My name is Adam Cartwright."

As Jakey backed away, the older man standing behind Adam asked, "Cartwright? What'r ya doin' way down here?"

"Trying to find out why the spring in our lower pasture is losing water. Just how long have you been pumping water out of the spring down here?"

When the old man yanked the rope that bound Adam's hands and feet, Adam groaned and gritted his teeth as pain shot through his shoulders.

"I'll ask the questions," the man said as he let go of the rope. "I've a mind to just leave ya here. You'll starve to death right thar on ya belly. Now, anybody else come with ya?"

"No. I came alone."

Adam suddenly felt the same pain shoot through his shoulders.

"Ya know, I could just hang ya from the rafters. Ya came with another fella. Where is 'e?"

"How am I supposed to know?" barked Adam. "I don't know anything that happened after you hit me on the back of my head."

"Fair 'nough. So where do ya think 'e is?"

Adam sighed. "He probably waited to go back to the tunnel to make sure you were gone, and then went in looking for me. When he didn't find me, he'd have gone back to the Ponderosa for help."

"Dang!," swore Jakey as he paced back and forth. "I tol' you, Daddy, that was prob'ly somebody's land."

"Don't matter none. We found it."

"Exactly what do you think you found?" asked Adam.

"Ain't none a yor business."

Adam's nostrils flared. He thought about reminding the man why it _was_ his business, but knew the man would pull the ropes that bound his hands and feet behind him. "Look, eventually my family is going to find you. They'll leave some men at the spring, then my brother will track you here." After a long silence, Adam added, "They've probably already found the spring and are on their way...wherever this is."

Daddy and Jakey shared a look that seemed to intimate they were already caught. "They ain't here yet," said Daddy, and with that Jakey gave his father one big nod. His eyes widened when both of them heard horses outside the shack.

As Jakey lifted the shovel, Adam's eyes grew wide. "Now Jakey, you could kill a man hitting him on the head repeatedly."

"Hello inside!" yelled Ben.

"I ain't kilt nobody yet," said Jakey as he started his swing.

Adam yelled, "Pa, I'm in..." He didn't get to finish.

XXXXXXXX

"Edwin, I apologize. I hadn't intended to leave so late. We won't have much time with Titus and his company before they'll be dismissed for lunch. And then, we'll have to wait."

"Well, as I recall, little girls...and little boys...can be quite demanding," said Edwin as he masterfully commanded the horses attached to the surry. "And couldn't we just have lunch with them...continue whatever the conversation is? Better yet, what if we arrange to have lunch brought into the opera hall. I'm sure they have tables...somewhere."

Shiloh looked down at her hands. "It's just that Aaron has just started trying to feed himself, and I don't want to do anything that might discourage him."

Edwin smiled. "Isn't he a little young to expect that?"

"I would think it's quite early to try to feed himself, considering when Abel started. Aaron's only just begun to crawl. But I'm not going to stop him from trying," replied Shiloh.

"It's all right," said Edwin in almost a whisper as he covered her hand with his. When she looked up at him, he winked, and the subject was closed. "Now, do we have a plan to move this play of yours…"

Shiloh cleared her throat.

Edwin laughed. "You already know what I think, but if you insist...Titus' play...forward."

"I thought we'd just listen to him today. Let him show us what they've done so far, and then offer some suggestions...and maybe insist a little. I'll have to see his music, and I'm sure I'll have to write scores for the orchestra, so what I really need help with is coaching. I'll have my hands full with the scores. Titus is scattered. He knows what he wants, but he keeps getting lost in the details. It's too early for that. His actors need to understand what he wants before they build their personas.

Looking forward, Edwin nodded and smiled. She'd never coordinated a play before, though she'd seen him do it...and evidently paid attention. "You've learned well, Isabella."

"And I must tell you." Shiloh looked at him apologetically. "No one but Adam knew I wrote to you, so there may be some…excitement…when you first arrive at the opera hall."

Grunting, Edwin replied, "I don't know if that will be good or bad. You see, Adam has been keeping in touch. He wrote that sympathies regarding the war were fairly split here. Even within the family."

Shiloh stared in front of her. It was a time she wished she could forget.

Edwin noticed her far off look. "We won't let it come to anything close to that."

XXXXXXXX

At the sound of Adam's yell, Ben had dismounted, but turned at the sound of a fast approaching horse behind him. When the rider pulled next to him, he was a bit surprised. "Charlie, are things all right at the ranch?"

"Yessir, Mr. Cartwright. Only the Mrs. Cartwright's are a might worried. Mrs. Cartwright…uh…Miss Shiloh…" he said, turning as red as a beet. "She sent me to tell Mr. Adam that Mr. Deidesheimer said the crack in the floor of the mine was caused by sub…sub… I don't remember the word, but it was from deep below the mine."

"Subsidence?" asked Ben.

A wide smile formed on Charlie's lips. "That was it! Of water."

Ben raised a hand to his chin and rubbed. "There must be some kind of flow…" He shook his head. "Boy's, let's go. Hoss, see if there's a door at the back of the cabin. Joe, you take the left side, I'll take the right. Charlie, take the horses back aways. Keep them clear in case there's any shooting.

As Charlie took the horses out of harms way, the Cartwrights surrounded the cabin. In the back, Hoss found a door beside a window. Looking in, he saw what looked like a store room. He smiled when he found a string spilling out of a small hole, and pulling the string slowly, he listened for a latch to click, then slowly pushed the door open. In addition to shelves of cans and foodstuffs, there was a cot and a washstand. Apparently, someone was sleeping in the small room. He quietly walked to the interior door and listened.

Ben and Joe listened at the door at the front of the cabin. Moving his finger to his lips, Joe motioned toward the side of the cabin, and then quietly slipped around the corner. There, he found an open window with a curtain moving with the light breeze. He looked in and could see two men standing at each side of the front door. Adam was on his stomach on the floor, hogtied. Leaning into the window, he said loud enough for Ben and Hoss to hear, "Both of you, drop the rifles!"

By the time both the man and boy raised their rifles, Hoss stepped through the bedroom door. "I wouldn't do that."

At that point, Ben pushed the front door open wide, shoving Jakey against the wall and hitting his father in the back, sending him to the floor. With three guns on them, both men dropped their rifles. "Get these two to the back of the cabin while I untie Adam," Ben said. Kneeling down next to his eldest, he gently patted Adam's cheek. "Adam…Adam."

Adam groaned, then winced. "Pa, untie me," he whispered.

After untying all the knots, Ben helped Adam to a sitting position. "Are you hurt, Son?"

Rubbing his temples, Adam took a deep breath. "I have a headache, and my shoulders are killing me."

Ben looked at the back of Adam's head. "Who did this?"

"Jakey. The boy. Twice."

Ben looked over at the boy, his brows furrowed, his eyes dark. "You hit my son on the head with a shovel?"

"Twice!" barked Adam.

Ben glanced at Adam, then back at Jakey. "You might have killed him."

"I ain't kilt nobody before," said Jakey with a defensive pout.

Ben grunted. "Joe, Hoss, get these men on their horses. We're taking them to the sheriff in Genoa, and then we're taking Adam to the doctor."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Adam reached up, trying to untie the knot that held the bandage on his head.

Ben walked out of the doctor's office behind him. "Leave it be," Adam.

Adam stopped and turned to face his father, his tongue in his cheek. "I can't put my hat on."

"You don't need to put your hat on," said Ben as he walked by his eldest son, untied Sport's reins from the hitching rail and held them out to Adam while Hoss and Joe hung back, watching.

Leaning into Hoss, Joe said, "Turns out older brother is the biggest baby of us all," he said with impish grin.

"I'm not baby," Adam bit as he glared at Joe through narrowed eyes. "I don't want Shiloh to see this. You need to remember what she went through the last time I was hit on the head."

Both Hoss's and Joe's eyebrows rose as each man gave a quick nod.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow," said Ben.

"We're not staying because of this, Pa. I need to get home. I've been away too long already."

"I'll send Charlie back to let Shiloh know you're all right…after an early dinner," said Ben, mounting his horse.

While his sons followed suit, Hoss hesitated and stood behind Adam, giving him a boost up into his saddle. When their eyes met, Hoss slightly nodded with one side of his mouth turned up.

"We still have to deal with Jakey and his father," continued Ben as he turned down the street. "But tonight, we'll go out to Dave and Harriett Walley's, get a good meal and some beds. The hot springs might do you some good," he said, glancing back at Adam.

Pushing his bottom lip up, Adam replied as he flexed his sore shoulders, "That's not a bad idea."

XXXXXXXX

It was late. The house was quiet…too quiet. The boys were long in the bed as was Amalee. Edwin had stayed overnight in Virginia City to start early at the opera house, and Lo… Shiloh bowed her head and smiled. Lo came in every hour or so to ask if she needed or wanted anything and to offer assurances that everyone would be all right. With that thought all the tension left her as her body sank into the chair…until she heard the pounding of hooves coming up the track from the road.

She sprang to her feet…a little too quickly…and grabbed the back of the chair until the dizziness passed. At a knock on the door, she let out a disappointed breath and shuffled to answer it. "Who is it?"

"It's Charlie, Mrs. Cartwright."

"Charlie!" she said anxiously as she fumbled with the door latch. She finally opened it and pulled Charlie into the house. "Is everyone all right?"

Charlie recognized the desperation in her eyes, big, bright blue, and surrounded, all the way around, by white.

He smiled. "Mr. Adam is all right. He and Mr. Micah had a problem with some squatters at the spring, so they went to Genoa to file charges. It was a little while before Mr. Ben found them. They stayed tonight so they could finish up with the judge tomorrow. Did you know Genoa doesn't have a sheriff?"

Shiloh let out a relieved giggle. "Yes, I did know that. I also know the only place they could all stay is at the Walley's. Is that where they are?"

"Mr. Ben thought the hot springs would do Mr. Adam some good, considering."

Her smile was instantly gone while her eyes pierced his. "Considering what?" Her voice carried a definite sting.

Stumbling over his words, Charlie replied, "Well, you know…because they've been sleeping on the cold ground. Adam and Micah longer than the others. Adam said it was bone-chilling cold."

She slowly stepped into him as he backed up against the door, the nail at the end of her pointed finger denting the skin of his chest. "I know for a fact that Adam has no trouble sleeping on the ground. That's because he takes two blankets and warms them by the fire before he makes his bed. Now, tell me why Mr. Cartwright thought Adam could use the hot springs."

"Mrs…."

"Now!"

"He'll fire me!"

"He can't fire you. You work for me," she said with a snarl.

"Uh…" Fear rose in his eyes. He'd never see her angry before. Her nostrils were flared, her eyes were squinted, and her brows curled wickedly. "He's gonna kill me," Charlie said in a somewhat falsetto voice.

"He might yell at you," she snapped. "It's me who'll make you miserable."

XXXXXXXX

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Why, Pa? She doesn't know what happened. And even if she did, we can talk about it."

"What if she finds out later?"

"I'm only trying to save her a little angst."

Ben's hands moved to his hips. "The doctor said you could still have trouble…that you can never tell with a head injury. Do you want her to find out that way?"

Adam puckered his lips. "I'll give it some thought."

"Mr. Adam, I heard you ride up," said Shorty, appearing from out of the dark. "Can I take care of your horse?"

Adam looked up the steps to the front door before he answered. Handing the reins to Shorty, he said, "Thank you, Shorty. Would you give him some extra oats?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Adam." Shorty turned to Ben and slightly tipped his hat. "Mr. Cartwright." He walked away thinking how times had changed with the Cartwright boys all grown up. There was a time when they were just Adam and Hoss and Little Joe. If their Pa wasn't still living, it would probably be Mr. Cartwright instead of Mr. Adam considering Adam was now his boss, but he had to draw the line on confusion somewhere, and Adam didn't seem to mind.

Ben watched Shorty head for the barn fondly remembering when, as a younger man, Shorty wrangled the boys when he wasn't wrangling horses. Shorty and he had both gotten older. He dismissed his melancholy and turned back to Adam. "You're sure you don't want…"

"Pa..." said Adam as he slightly leaned his head back and moved his eyes to his father's while wearing a slight grin.

"All right. I'm going home," said Ben. He mounted his horse. "Let me know how you feel in the morning."

Adam watched his father slowly ride down the track to the road, then turned and observed the front door. It was the middle of the day. He smiled at the thought of seeing his boys…and his wife. With his mood lifted at that thought, he grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door, entering the house as he always did…with purpose. He stumbled to a stop at the sight of Shiloh standing in front of the entry table, leaning back against it with her arms crossed in front of her and resting on the mound that was his third child. A smile drifted across his lips. Even with child, she presented a formidable threat.

He approached her and moved his arm around her to drop his hat on the entry table, all the while keeping his eyes on hers. Just by her demeanor, he knew she knew. Stepping back, he looked into the sitting area, hoping to see his sons, but he knew deep down they wouldn't be there. He was alone with this angry, expecting woman and would have to tread lightly. "You're angry."

Her eyes rose to his, but she quickly closed them. The moment she had looked into those deep, hazel eyes it was if his gaze wrapped around her and the warmth of his breath melted away the anger…almost anger…and replaced it with the need to…cry? No. No tears. She stiffened her spine and looked into his eyes again. His were smiling. It was as if he knew everything swirling around inside her head.

His hand moved to either side of her face, his lips moving ever closer to hers, and at the touch of her soft flesh, he felt the fire that always flared when he kissed her. At her sigh, a low, rumble went from barely perceptible to rolling out of him in a low laugh at the same time his arms moved around her, moving her body against his. "Let's talk," he said as he turned her and walked her into the sitting room.

"Why did you tell Charlie to lie?" she asked, turning into him and moving her arms around him, looking up into those delicious eyes, her own eyes like blue flames.

"Is that all you're angry about?"

"No!" she spat. "You were hit on your head with a shovel…twice…and you weren't going to tell me?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her, hard at first, but slowly easing into the tenderness he knew she couldn't resist.

When their lips parted, she whispered, "I'm not angry. Maybe a little…disappointed…that you didn't think I could handle whatever it was that caused you to be hit on your head…again. Yes, it did bring back some very…" she sniffled, "…bad memories."

"Sweetheart, I'm all right," he whispered back.

Looking into his eyes again, she moved her hand to the back of his neck, applied just a touch of pressure, and said, "You're home, and I don't have to fall apart because you didn't come back," just before their lips met.

XXXXXXXX

Adam spent much of the afternoon with his sons while Shiloh worked on several pieces of music. There was subdued excitement in the air whenever Shiloh came into the room. Adam couldn't help but watch her smile at him before continuing on with her business.

Dinner was the normal affair with Amalee and Angeline at the table. Ben joined them for the evening meal, having come back to make sure a small war hadn't erupted after he'd left earlier. Everyone listened to Adam explain the events of the last few days as Ben looked on.

"Jakey doesn't sound very bright," said Angeline. "What did the judge do?"

Adam snorted and looked at Ben. "At my father's request, Jakey and his father are going to remove the pipes and the pump, and see to it the spring refills. Then they're going to guard it to make sure no one else decides to dig for…opals."

"Opals?" said Shiloh.

"The pool at the spring is full of them," said Adam, his fingers steepled at the end of arms that were propped on the table at the elbows. "And in return, they get to keep whatever opals they find in the stream."

Shiloh carefully set her fork down on her plate as Abel and Aaron looked at each other with wide eyes. It seemed whenever she did that, their Mama and Da spoke differently…as if they didn't like each other.

"That boy could have killed you," Shiloh said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but he didn't. If he hits anyone with a shovel again, he'll go to prison."

"What about the spring up here…and the mine?" asked Angeline.

Adam had resumed his dinner and finished a bite of steak before he answered. "The subsidence should eventually stop as the water flow returns to normal. I'll have to speak with Phillip, though, to see if there's a way we can speed it up. We need to get that part of the mine stable enough to work."

"These mountains came into being as fault uplifts and volcanoes. They're probably riddled with caves and fissures," said Ben. "The flow may not be the same. The water might find another direction."

Adam breathed out through his nose. "Let's hope not."

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh stuck her head out of the washroom door at the sound of youthful chatter. Even Aaron was grunting in laughter. She stood quietly as she watched her husband imitate a bucking horse. Sweeping into the room in her night gown, Shiloh said, "I think you two have had enough excitement for tonight. It's past your bedtime," she said, tweaking first Aaron's nose, and then Abel's.

Before they could fuss, Adam had both boys scooped up in his arms and on the way to their rooms with Shiloh trailing behind. They put Abel to bed first in his own bedroom, then lay Aaron down in one of two cribs in the nursery. Adam had already gotten the nursery ready for the new baby, and for a time, both babies would reside there.

On the way back to the master bedroom, Shiloh said over her shoulder, "You're lucky Aaron didn't deposit his dinner all over you, bucking like that."

Adam wore a salacious smile as he watched his wife's bottom sway in front of him. He had already pulled his shirt out of his trousers and finished unbuttoning his shirt and cuffs just as they walked into the bedroom from the nursery.

Shiloh heard the door quietly close behind her and spun around. "Adam, I can't hear Aaron with the door closed."

"I'll open it…later."

She couldn't help but blush. Even when he moved against her, taking her in his arms, she closed her eyes, her blush was so all-consuming.

Adam moved to her mouth which tasted slightly of apple pie. He felt the light touch of her fingers moving up his chest, and kissed her even more feverishly.

"Hm." She was having trouble breaking his hold on her. "Hm," she slightly giggled. "Ad…" "Adam."

"Hm?" he grunted, kissing her again.

"Adam, we can't."

At her neck again, his voice was so muffled, she barely understood him. "And why not?"

When he came back to her lips, her index finger pressed against his. "I'm too close." At the crease that formed on his brow, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I just don't want something…bad…to happen."

He looked over her head and sighed, then let his chin rest against her temple. "I didn't realize you were that close."

"Adam, I would never…not… I'm sorry."

Smiling, he hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to be sorry," before he gently touched her cheek with his hand and stepped around and beyond her on the way to the washroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Adam stood naked at the doorway between the washroom and the bedroom. As he dried his hair with a towel, he watched the love of his life slowly breathe in and breathe out. It wasn't hard to see. Her belly was the biggest part of her.

He'd spent the majority of his bath counting…months. Next week was Thanksgiving, and based on when she found out she was expecting…the same day Etta and Micah were married…that would put conception sometime in April. That meant maybe a month and a half to two months to go. She wasn't kidding about being too close.

He sighed. This was the worst part of expecting a baby…for him. He'd just have to make the best of it. Tossing his towel on a chair, he strode to his side of the bed, blew out the lamp and slid under the covers. Turning toward Shiloh who was lying on her back, he inched closer so as not to wake her. His intention was to wake her gently. Slowly moving his hand over… He frowned. She didn't have a waist at the moment.

Shiloh stirred when she felt the touch of his hand on her neck. Her eyes popped open when his lips touched hers, and now that he knew she was awake, he moved his thumb to her chin and gently pulled her jaw down, allowing him full access to her mouth.

When they finally took a breath, she whispered, "You're making this hard."

His eyes widened as he laughed in that high-pitched way of his.

"Ssh! You'll wake the boys!"

One brow rose as he continued to laugh, albeit quietly. "That should have been my line."

"What?" she asked, confused. Then she turned a delightful shade of pink. "Oh. I…I see. I suppose it's nice that I can get that kind of reaction out of you looking the way I do."

Diving into her neck, he said in between light kisses, "You look especially lovely in your condition. Give me your back."

Again, she gave him a perplexed look.

With his lips pinched together and his eyes open wide, he bounced his head up and down and said, "Turn over so I can lay against your back. I can't get close to your front at the moment."

She smiled, and once she had moved to her side, she felt his arm slide under her neck so that her head was on his arm near his shoulder. His other arm moved over her belly and rested there.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hm," she moaned with a sleepy smile. "I love you, too, Adam. I worry, though, that you're going to be hurt. I mean really hurt…again. There's so much that can go wrong on the ranch."

His eyes were already closed. "The ranch has always been here, and I've always worked it. Nothing's changed."

"It has changed. You have a wife and children. We need you to come back to us every single day, and on the ranch, there's always the possibility you…" Her mouth quivered. She turned over as quickly as she could. "Adam, what if we lived most of the time at the stock ranch? You could do what you love and not have to worry about taking care of the ranch." She moved her hand to his chest and feeling the steady rise and fall, she realized he was already asleep. "Adam?" she whispered. Her shoulders slumped. Her lips frowned. She slowly settled back down next to her husband and lay awake trying to figure out how she could convince him to stay in San Francisco.

XXXXXXXX

Adam didn't need an alarm clock to awaken in the morning. He'd been rising between 4:30 and 5 o'clock every morning for… He thought for a moment. Had it really been...decades? Shaking his head, he continued his thoughts as he listened to the gentle breathing of his wife of…not quite four years. Squeezing his eyes shut, he resolved to stop thinking so much about the passage of time. But he really couldn't stop there. He hadn't really been asleep when Shiloh suggested they move to San Francisco…permanently. He just didn't think he could discuss it without risking an argument. Since he was a boy, his life had been this ranch, and though he himself had considered spending more time working in San Francisco, each time he rode through the Ponderosa and experienced all the sights and sounds and smells that were unique to the Sierra, he knew this was where he belonged. That is, until it wasn't any longer. Now, there was more than just himself to consider, and he couldn't just dismiss Shiloh's fears, especially when there was a time when he almost didn't wake up. She hadn't wanted to live in San Francisco. She resisted going back each time. He knew her fear of losing him was driving her.

He carefully slid out from under the covers, and without lighting a lamp, he silently found his clothes and went into the washroom, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake Shiloh. He was well aware she tired easily right now, even if she didn't realize it herself. She needed as much sleep as she could get.

XXXXXXXX

The sunlight coming through the window reflected off a mirror right into Shiloh's face. She squinted, then moved toward the middle of the bed, reaching for Adam. Her hand moved up and down, back and forth, and when she realized she was alone, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Rather than setting the alarm clock…he knew she hated to wake to the cold, startling bell…he had opened the curtains knowing the light of morning would slowly awaken her. This particular morning, he opened the east window instead of the north-facing window. She thought for a moment. What had she done that saved her from the bell, but punished her with bright sunlight?

She rose and dressed, then looked into the nursery. Aaron was gone, as was Abel, so she proceeded down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to watch the scene at the breakfast table.

Adam had moved a chair to the middle of one of the long sides of the table and put the boys' high chairs on either side of him.

Amalee sat at the end of the table just close enough to be able to come to Adam's rescue if necessary.

As they ate their breakfast, the conversation, mostly between Adam and Abel, but with a few cackles, exaggerated nods and grunts from Aaron, focused on how they each would spend their day. Adam explained that he had to go see Philip Deidesheimer to talk about the mine. Then he asked Abel what his plans for the day were.

"Mama know. Mama al-way know," said Abel.

Adam turned to Aaron. "What about you?"

With determination on his face, Aaron nodded as he tried to reach the spoon sitting in his bowl of mush. He had just succeeded when Adam gently grabbed his hand. "Wait. You need more practice before you try this again," Adam said as he put a small spoonful of mush in Aaron's already open mouth.

Again, the child nodded as he mashed the mush against the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"I see you have everything under control," said Shiloh as she walked around behind her men, kissed Aaron on his head and Abel on his cheek. Her husband got a quick peck on the lips. Finally, she rounded her side of the table and sat down. "Good morning, Amalee."

With a wide smile, Amalee answered, "Good morning, Mrs. Cartwright."

No sooner had her bottom touched the seat of the chair that Lo was right there, pouring Shiloh a cup of coffee. He slightly bowed. "I bring warm eggs and biscuit."

"Thank you, Lo," said Shiloh.

"I didn't expect you up so soon," said Adam. "You were sleeping soundly when I came down."

"I suppose I would still be if it hadn't been for the sun," she replied. "It bounced off the mirror and hit me square in the face."

With an impish smile, he said, "That must have hurt…all that hot gas."

She smiled as she tilted her head slowly, then just as slowly closed and opened her eyes.

"We were just discussing our day," said Adam. "What will you be doing? Resting, I hope."

Lo set a plate of eggs in front of her and a plate of several biscuits on the table. Then he moved the small bowl of apricot preserves already on the table next to the biscuits.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Adam.

Resting her wrists on the table…she had a biscuit in one hand and a butter knife in the other...she answered simply, "Yes. Though I may have more than one biscuit."

"That doesn't seem like much," he said, disapprovingly.

Abel looked at his father's expression, then imitated it, but added crossed his arms in front of him. He gave his mother a quick, disapproving shake of his head, though he wasn't sure what he was disapproving of or even what disapprovement was.

Shiloh snorted at the expression on her young man's face and quickly moved her napkin in front of her mouth, having almost spit the contents out. "I don't suppose _you_ would be eating much with someone believing your stomach was a ball and kicking it endlessly."

"He's still that active? Won't he be settling down soon?"

"Very shortly before she makes an appearance, Darling."

"He."

"That would be three."

"Yes, it would."

"Don't you want a _balanced_ family?" asked Shiloh. "We have two boys. It's time for a girl."

Adam laughed quietly. "What am I supposed to do with a girl?"

As Shiloh buttered her second biscuit, Adam looked on, the realization suddenly dawning on him that she had indulged in fresh, hot bread with butter while carrying both of their sons.

"Spoil her. Dote on her. Drive her beaus away until she finally convinces you that one of them is 'the one.' Then you must give her away to someone else."

Adam looked over at her with one brow arched as he wiped his mouth and laid his napkin on the table. "She could take after her mother and be a holy terror, you know."

Shiloh's mouth dropped open as she returned the look and the arched brow. "And yet, you married me. You have experience with holy terrors."

Pushing away from the table, Adam stood and walked around the other side. There he bent and kissed her, then whispered in her ear, "She couldn't possibly be as difficult as you were. Now, what are you doing today?"

"Edwin is coming back from town today, and he's bringing Titus and a few musicians with him. So, I'll be working. In fact, I'll be working three or four days a week…until I can't."

Standing straight up, Adam looked down on her and asked, "Don't you think you should have discussed that with me?"

"We did discuss this when you forbade me to go into town every day," she replied with a cheeky smile and a confident nod.

His expression was a familiar one where was mouth twisted, his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

She had to turn away to hide her laugh.

He knew she was right. At the time, it seemed to be an acceptable compromise. Now, with her being so tired, not so much. He let his shoulders slump, just a bit, shifted his weight to one leg, and moved a hand to his chest. After leaving her in bed seemingly so peaceful, she'd come down with an attitude all because today was going to be a sunny day.

He lowered his head and quickly strode to the entry table, having swiftly decided he would give her this one…this time. But he would put his foot down before Christmas. Collecting his gun belt, jacket and hat, he went back into the dining room while pulling his black leather gloves on. "Angeline is at the dairy making sure everything works as it should. She wanted to speak to you today about who you're going to hire. If she doesn't find any problems, she's going to be ready to get started. So, if you don't mind, it would be nice if you could carve out some time for her."

"I can do that this afternoon. We'll probably need to go into town to start hiring."

He had turned toward the door, but stopped on a dime, calming himself before he turned back around. He hurried back to the table, and gently taking her hand, he pulled her up from her chair and moved his hands to her arms. "You're…too…close. I don't want you out on the road in the middle of nowhere if you go into labor early." He studied her before he piled on, "It looks like snow."

His brows were curled and his voice was stern at first. Now, all she saw was genuine concern. She let out the hot breath she had been holding and quietly asked, "When will you be home?"

"I'll be back for lunch. If you're finished with your work, we can go after. That way, we should be home before dinner."

When she nodded, he moved his arms around her and held her tightly, though getting really close just wasn't going to happen. Kissing her on her temple, he said softly, "Thank you," and gently touched her jaw with his fingertips before he turned and left, looking back at her one more time before he disappeared out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Superintendent of the Ophir Mine was already down in the Whitney Mine before Adam arrived. Chuck, Adam and Micah's foreman, was just coming out.

"I was just about to send someone for you. Philip's here," said Chuck as he extended his hand.

Adam shook it, then moved his hand to Chuck's shoulder. "Let's not keep the man waiting. He has a mine of his own to take care of."

When they arrived at the crack, Micah was leaning back against a wall watching as Philip Deidesheimer surveyed the crack.

"What's he doing?" asked Adam quietly as he watched Philip lay the side of his head on the ground.

"He's listening," whispered Micah.

At that moment, Philip pushed himself up and stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "I see no difference," he said, seemingly to the open cavern. Then he turned. "De soil is still dry as a bone. I hear no sounds of water."

"Is there some way we can help move it along…maybe bring in water from this side?" asked Adam.

"No, I am afraid not, Adam. De water will go whichever way it chooses, which may not bring it back to your mine. It did not recede overnight. More likely many months. If it is going to come back here, it will take just as long."

"Months," Adam echoed as he looked up toward the ceiling of the cavern.

"Maybe not even den," said Philip. "I am sorry, Adam. I do not want to give you false hope. There is a chance de water will come back, but dere is as much of a chance it will go in another direction."

Twisting his mouth, Adam moved his hands to his hips and bowed his head. "What if we dig right on top of the crack?"

"Den if de water comes back, you will flood de mine." Philip moved a hand to Adam's shoulder. "All you can do is wait."

At that moment, Philip stumbled backward as a tremor had them all rocking to and fro. "Come, we must go!" he yelled.

With that, all the men ran toward the entrance of the mine.

XXXXXXXX

"Stop!" yelled Shiloh. Where music had escaped the music room and filled the house, now everything was silent as those within earshot of Shiloh's yell held their collective breaths, all having felt the shake. "Everyone, get out of the house. Leave your instruments and go into the field." Shiloh left the room as she spoke, but realizing the musicians were scrambling for their cases, she stuck her head back in. "That means now!" she shouted again just as another tremor shook the house. "Amalee!"

"We're here, Mrs. Cartwright!"

Shiloh found them on the stairs.

With the last shake, Amalee had sat down, holding Aaron against her and keeping Abel between her legs as they came down on their rear ends one step at a time.

Edwin rushed by Shiloh, running up the stairs and taking Aaron in his arms. He took Amalee's hand and moved it to his shoulder. "Stay close behind me, and hold on."

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Shiloh pointed to the door. "Get them out. I have to find Lo."

Edwin thrust Aaron into her arms. "You get them out. I'll go find Lo, and when I do, we'll come out the side door."

She had no time to object, Edwin having immediately turned to see Titus coming out of the music room after the last of the musicians.

"Titus, see Mrs. Cartwright out, please," Edwin said calmly, after which he quickly trotted off to the kitchen.

Abel had already started crying on the stairs.

Now, Aaron, feeling the tension in his mother, began to wail.

Shiloh hugged him tightly against her, her hand cupping his head and holding it against her neck as she shuffled out of the house, Amalee with Abel, and Titus close behind her.

When she arrived in the field, she turned white at the sight of the stable. "Oh no," she said quietly. "My horses." At that moment, the side door flew open, and horses stampeded out and into the corral. She held her breath again until finally Charlie and Johnny came running out leading the expectant mares. When the ground started shaking again, she sat down on the brown field grass, drew her boys against her and whispered reassurances in their ears.

Again, she suddenly straightened. "Charlie! Shorty!"

Both Charlie and Johnny's eyes widened before both men dashed toward the barn near the house.

It wasn't long before Charlie came out with Shorty over his shoulder.

Johnny followed, leading the horses behind him, though they weren't fully cooperating. He managed to get them to the smaller corral near the house where they ran back and forth, eventually running in circles, but thankfully, not breaking through the corral fence.

Edwin appeared next to Shiloh and squatted down. "Are you all right? Did you fall?"

"No, dear Edwin. I sat down _before_ I fell. Where's Lo?"

Shaking his head, Edwin replied, "I don't know. He wasn't in the kitchen."

Shorty moaned, "Ponderosa."

Johnny leaned over him to listen, then repeated, "Lo went over to the Ponderosa."

Edwin watched while Shiloh's expression changed to worry.

"Annie," she whispered.

When the rumbling quieted, each one looked at the others, afraid to say anything in the eerie silence.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Annie, I gotcha."

"Hoss, Eric." Her voice quivered as her fright began to get the best of her.

"We're goin' by his room on the way out. You just settle down. We don't need to be havin' a baby right now."

Setting Annie's feet on the floor, Hoss peered into the Eric's room. "Eric, it's Paw. Where you hidin'?" asked Hoss as he looked at Annie and moved a finger to his lips. He heard a whimper coming from the wardrobe and lumbered over to it, swinging the door open, and sending Eric into an all-out bawl.

Reaching in, Hoss lifted Eric into his arms. "Sorry, little fella, but we gotta get out of the house fast." He put Eric in Annie's arms. "You hold on to 'im while I hold on to you." As he carried his family swiftly back down the hall, he yelled, "Paw! Paw! Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you, Hoss. I thought you were outside."

"I was. In the barn." They had arrived at the stairs.

"Wait, Son. Let me have Eric."

Hoss paused just long enough for Ben to take his grandson. Both men moved quickly down the stairs and toward the door.

"Hop Sing!"

Hop Sing met them on the other side of the front door, holding his favorite pans and knives. "Hop Sing already out. Bunkhouse empty. They go out to herd."

"Good. The last thing we need is a stampede," said Ben, just when he almost lost his balance to another tremor.

"Paw, we ain't never had a earthquake here. Why now?" asked Hoss.

"It's the water, Hoss. I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier considering how much water was draining out of the spring in the valley. Crevices are collapsing. Boulders are moving. I had no idea that much water drained into Eagle Valley from up here."

"I don't know, Paw. That spring is the biggest supply of fresh water in the valley. The rest of the water smells," Hoss said, wrinkling his nose. "All that sulphur in the hot springs. Say, you don't think they're shaking in Virginia City, do you? All those men in the mines."

"No, Hoss. It's in a different mountain range and all the way across the Washoe."

Annie slowly sat down on the ground and pulled her little boy against her as there was no room on her lap.

Eric buried his face in his mother's hair, afraid to see what was going to happen to them.

"Mine," mumbled Ben as he stared at the ground.

"Whad'yu say, Paw? The mine?"

"Adam mentioned he was going out to the mine today to talk to Diedesheimer," said Ben.

Hoss' eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"I don't know," said Ben, "but if they were down in that mine when the tremors started…"

Hoss brows furrowed as he watched his father walk toward the barn. "You ought not go in the barn just yet. At least, not 'til we know the shakin's over."

"I just have to get my saddle," said Ben without looking back. "I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXX

Adam found himself on his knees trying to breathe. Something had struck him on his back and knocked the wind out of him. It wasn't long before he felt hands on both arms, pulling him to his feet.

"We should get out of his tunnel until we are sure the shaking has ended."

It was Philip's voice Adam heard, though in the darkness, he couldn't see anyone.

"It is good you used the square sets," said Philip calmly. "If you had not, dese tunnels would surely be blocked."

The hands holding him pushed Adam gently against a wall. "Stay here with him while I go see if there's a way out."

Adam listened. The voice belonged to Chuck. "Micah?"

"Right here on your left."

"I can't see anything."

"It's dark in here, Adam, and a lot of dust kicked up when you went down," said Micah.

Dropping his head in his hand, Adam said, "I don't remember…what happened…after we started toward the entrance."

"How's your back?"

"My back?" Adam had been leaning against a wall on his backside. He hadn't yet straightened up, and when he tried, he cringed and grunted. "What happened?"

"A beam hit you square in the back. Long-ways. From your backside to the back of your head," answered Micah.

Taking a deep breath, Adam replied, "I'll be all right. I just need to catch my breath."

Philip shared a worried look with Micah. "Adam, we will wait for Chuck to return, and den decide a direction. Until den, all we can do is wait."

XXXXXXXX

A small voice sounded in the dim and dust. It was that of a small, frightened girl. "Mama?" She coughed. "Mama, where are you?" Light was flickering in front of the little girl, but still, she persisted. "Mama!" Then she heard the same sound as when the logs of the fire ignited, only the sound was much bigger. She saw sparks come out of the doorway to the parlor. "Mama!"

She hurried forward, then stopped to listen. Had she heard a groan?

Rushing into the room, she found flames lapping up the long, heavy curtains at the windows on each side of the fireplace. It had collapsed, and the fire had spilled out onto the rug in front. Off to the side, where fireplace bricks sprawled the farthest away, the little girl saw a pile of petticoats and dress.

"Mama!" she cried as she found her mother's hand and began to pull. "Mama, please wake up," she wailed as she tugged and pulled until they were out of the parlor and almost to the front door. As she struggled on, the little girl's cries grew louder. "Mama, please wake up. Please don't be dead."

The front door flew open, and the little girl screamed at the tall shadows there. As she felt herself being lifted up, she swung her arms toward the shadows with her hands balled into fists. "Le' me go. I gotta get Mama out."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Ben had just pulled his saddle off the saddle stand in the barn when the second shake began. The weight of the saddle as it came up off the stand sent him sprawling backward with the saddle coming down on top of him.

"Hop Sing, stay with Annie and Eric. I just knew there was gonna be another shake just because Pa went to the barn." With that said, Hoss trotted toward the barn. He'd already started calling for Ben before he even got to the door. "Paw! Paw, are you all right?"

Ben struggled to move out from under the saddle when he felt the weight of it lift off of him.

"Pa, you all right?" asked Hoss, looking down at his father as he held the saddle off to his side.

Getting to his feet, Ben said, "I'm fine, Hoss. Just lost my balance when the ground shook." He looked around at all the sharp implements swinging from their hooks on the wall. "Let's get out of here before there's another, shall we?"

"Pa, are you all right?" asked Annie as she reached for Hoss's hand to help her up. "Oh. Your hands are full."

Ben leaned over and helped her to her feet.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Pa?" she asked again.

"No, I'm fine. But I need to get my horse saddled, so I can get over to the mine."

"I'll get him," said Hoss.

Before he'd taken the first step, Ben said quietly, "Hoss, I'm glad you and Annie are over here. With something like this, it's not good to be so spread out."

Bowing his head and smiling, Hoss replied, "We both thought it was a good idea now that Annie's due. I cain't stay with her all day, and I sure don't want her alone." Before he continued, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Ben moved a hand to his son's shoulder. "This is still your home, Hoss, whenever you need it." Even though Hoss couldn't look his father in the eye, Ben knew how he felt. His son had a softer heart than most men.

"I'm gonna go get your horse," Hoss said, hesitating just a moment before striding over to the small corral next to the barn where he had laid the saddle on a wooden rail earlier. He had just gathered Buck's halter when he turned at the sound of a wagon coming fast into the yard.

"Mrs. Cartwright, I didn't know where else to go," said Hank loudly as he pulled the reins hard to stop the horses.

Annie looked over the rail of the buckboard. "Hoss, I need my medical bag from the bedroom. Hank, what happened?"

"Not completely sure. After the shake, me and the boys went out to settle the herd. I went back to get some rope and found the house on fire and the little 'un dragging her mother to the front door."

Annie leaned as far over the rail as she could, but still could barely reach the woman laying there very still. So still, Annie could barely see that her chest was rising and falling. "Pa, can you and Hank get a bed out of the bunkhouse? Blankets, too."

Hop Sing had already taken charge of Eric, and now gently pulled Rachel away from the wagon. "Missy Annie take care of Mama." He smiled and nodded at the little girl. "She take good care. You see."

Ben pulled Hank aside. "Where's Micah?"

"He went out to the mine this morning. I sent one of the men to fetch him," said Hank as he looked on at Annie's ministrations. "He ought to be here real soon."

Taking one more look at Etta on the bunk with Annie leaning over her, Ben hurried to the corral and saddled his horse.

"Hey, Paw, you oughta wait. If one of the hands went to get Micah, Adam'll be coming back with him, don't you think?" asked Hoss.

"I'm not taking the chance, Hoss. I have a feeling…" Ben stepped into the stirrup and swung up into his saddle. "Mines and earthquakes don't mix well together."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No. Stay here and help Annie however you can." Ben lowered his voice. "Etta looks bad, Son. Real bad."

XXXXXXXX

A hand touched his shoulder, making him flinch. "Sorry, Adam," said Micah. "It's mostly clear up ahead. The square sets did their job. The entrance is closed though. Looks like rock fall from up on the mountain."

"How much?" Adam asked, wincing as he stood up straight, the fingers on one hand massaging his lower back.

"Ten or twelve feet, maybe."

"We should be able to dig our way out then," said Adam as he began to walk slowly toward the entrance of the mine.

Micah followed, paying close attention to Adam's stiff stride. "We won't have to do anything from the sound of it."

On the other side of the wall of rock at the entrance to the mine, Ben rode up and dismounted. He'd barely gotten his feet on the ground before someone took his horse and pointed to the mine entrance.

"Who's in charge here?" Ben bellowed.

"I am, Sir. Douglas Denton," the young man said, wiping his hand on his pants and extending it. "Most folks just call me Dougie."

"Anyone in the mine?" asked Ben after shaking the man's hand. "Yessir. The foreman, Mr. Cartwright, Mr. Whitney, and a man from the Ophir Mine. Doesn't appear the mine collapsed significantly, but the rock from the mountain above covered the entrance. We're digging through that now. We've been tapping the rocks. From the sound of it, they're all just waiting for us to break through."

"We're in!" came a shout from the midst of the activity at the entrance. Men lined up to offer an arm to any of the four men who needed help.

Chuck came through the hole first, then turned to pull Adam through. "Get the buckboard," he said quietly. "Careful. He took a beam in the back."

Ben forced his way through the men. "Chuck, is he all right?"

"Mr. Cartwright. I didn't expect you'd be here. "Uh, he's sore, but I think he'll be all right. He walked up to the entrance, though a bit stiff-like."

"Adam, can you make it back to the house?"

With his head bowed, Adam's eyes rose to his father's, dark and signaling he'd had enough. Then he smiled…sort of. "I may be a little slow."

Next out was Deidesheimer followed by Micah.

"Micah," said Ben.

"Ben, what…?"

"Micah, there's been an accident."

Micah's brows furrowed. His eyes burned into Ben's.

"We have to get back to the Ponderosa. Hank brought Etta to Annie."

"How bad?" asked Micah as he walked stride for stride with Ben to the horses.

"I don't know. She was unconscious when Hank brought her in, and she was still out when I left."

Ben was already up on Buck by the time Adam caught up with them. "Adam…"

"I heard, Pa. I'm going by the house to check on Shiloh and the boys. We'll get to the house as soon as we can," said Adam.

Looking past Adam, Ben caught Chuck's eye.

"I'll make sure he get's there in one piece, Mr. Cartwright."

Nodding, Ben followed Micah out of the mine works.

Adam tried to mount his horse, but didn't quite make it up.

Chuck could see the muscles of his jaw line working. "Don't worry, Adam. Dougie's getting the wagon hitched."

"Adam, if you do not mind, I would like to go with you. I do not know Micah's wife very well, but I would like to help if I can."

"Thank you, Philip. I don't know that there's anything you'll be able to do, but you're welcome to come."

"I can always pray."

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh heard the wagon coming up the track to the house first, and though she tried to stand up from the ground, she sat back down hard. "Edwin, would you help me up, please? Someone's coming."

Taking her hands, Edwin coached her on the way up. "Careful. Get your feet under you before you…" He caught her before she fell forward.

Adam watched the whole thing as if it had been in slow motion. He let out the breath he'd been holding when Edwin caught his wife before she fell on her stomach.

As Shiloh walked toward the wagon, she watched carefully as Adam slowly, gingerly stepped down. "You're hurt," she said, her eyes frowning.

Adam hugged her. "I'll be all right."

She could feel the tightness of his muscles. "Adam…"

"I'll tell you all about it, but first, we need to get over to Pa's house."

"What's happened?" she asked.

Seeing the mounting worry in her eyes, he said quietly. "It's Etta. All I know is she's hurt. Now, let's get everyone back up here. We're all going."

"We need to take Shorty in the buckboard. He's hurt," she said.

Adam motioned for Charlie and Johnny to come to him, speaking quietly to both men. "Charlie, you know Jim Tyler?" When Charlie nodded, Adam continued, "Ride to Virginia City and find him. Tell him we've had some ground movement, and I need him to come check the foundation of the house. The stables, too. Tell him we'll be over at the main house."

"Yessir."

"Before you go, you and Johnny hitch up the surrey, and bring some blankets from Shorty's room in the barn," said Adam.

While looking out over the lake, Adam called to Philip who came to see what it was held Adam's attention. "Philip, you see those dark clouds over the lake?"

"Yes, I see dem, Adam."

"That has the makings of a bad storm. You should ride back to town with Charlie before you're stuck here for days."

"Of course, you are right, Adam. I have been absent from the Ophir for too long," said Philip, taking Adam's offered hand.

As Charlie and Johnny ran to their chore, one of the musicians approached Adam with Edwin. "Mr. Cartwright, will we be able to retrieve our instruments from the house?"

"I don't recommend it now," said Adam. "I'm sending one of our men now to get someone from town to check the foundation. I think it would be best of you all went back to town. We'll arrange to get your instruments to you. If not by this evening, tomorrow morning."

The musicians looked at Edwin who nodded. "I'll make sure you get them back."

Shiloh had been listening, but caught Charlie just before he mounted his horse to leave. "Charlie, would you ask Dr. Martin to come out? Tell him what's happened. Tell him I'm worried about Annie being able to handle this on her own at the moment."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cartwright."

As she watched Charlie disappear down the track, Adam moved an arm around her. "Are you all right?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"The baby?"

This time she smiled and moved her hand to the top of her stomach. "She's fine. She's kicking up a storm." Her smile was short lived. "Etta," she whispered.

Adam could see moisture about to escape her eyes. "It's too soon for that, Sweetheart," he said as he kissed her temple. "We don't know anything yet."

"And what about you?"

The corner of his mouth turned up. "I'm just a little sore."

"But what happened to you?" she asked insistently.

"Shiloh, the mine shook, but it didn't collapse…mostly. But rock came down from the side of the mountain above the mine and closed up the entrance. The men dug us out."

"And what happened that your back is sore?" she asked with the same persistent look.

Adam had been walking her over to the surrey, and by the time her question was out, they were there. He motioned for her to step up, which she did, then he said, "Sweetheart, we need to get over to Pa's. Once we check on Etta, we'll sit down and talk."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he had already turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the surrey.

The musicians had come from town in two two-seat buggies. All of them were loaded, yet they waited. "Mr. Cartwright, what do we do if the ground starts to shake again?" asked the driver.

"Stop the buggies. Someone needs to get out to hold and calm the horses. Once it's done, continue on your way. You shouldn't feel any more movement once you're in the valley." Adam sent them on their way and watched until they disappeared down the track.

"Edwin, you're in the surrey with us. Johnny, make sure Shorty's comfortable, then follow us in the buckboard," said Adam.

Now, with everyone in the surrey, Amalee and Shiloh holding onto the boys, the group began the mile-long trek to the main house of the Ponderosa.

At the bottom of the track, Shiloh suddenly yelled, "Angeline was at the dairy!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The dairy wasn't a half mile from the ranch house. Angeline often walked it so she could admire the beauty all around her. She frequently said the coast was beautiful, but besides the storms and winds and sun, it never really changed. There were no real seasons there. Here in the mountains at the edge of California, each season offered up a completely different beauty, and now in winter before the snows, everything was crisp and clean with the pine scent wafting through the air. She'd been told not to expect this every year. More than not, there would already be snow on the ground in November. It was late this year.

She had just opened the door of the dairy when the ground shook beneath her feet. Her first thought was to leave the building, but then she thought about the cave at the back. It was blasted through solid rock. Even so, though there was no soft material to shift, the blast surely had left cracks in the walls and ceiling.

At the second shake, she stepped back away from the buildings and alternately walked and trotted around the corner of the buildings to the short, wide clearing where the cows would come from their field for milking.

At the field, she found the cows huddled together in the far corner of their corral, shifting their weight nervously.

Lo hadn't gotten far from the house when the first shake started. His horse had reared, but he managed to stay in the saddle. His first inclination was to go back to the house, but there were men with Miss Shiloh. Miss Angeline was alone. He calmed his horse after the shaking ceased and turned toward the dairy.

He was just arriving when the second shake started, and this time, he didn't stay on the horse. He lay on the ground for a moment assessing his condition, then slowly turned over to see Angeline running up the trail to the corral.

Pushing himself up off the ground, he tested his right leg and winced in pain. Still, he began the agonizingly arduous walk toward Angeline.

She turned at the faint sound of…not grunting…but the low growl of someone fighting pain. She sucked in a breath. "Lo!" Running to him, she moved his arm over her shoulder, helping him off the road onto some thick grass. "Sit down here. Let me look at your leg."

"No. No, Missy."

"At least let me see if there's any blood," she insisted.

Lo relented though he felt shame at the white woman touching his person.

As she looked, she smiled and spoke in a quiet, soothing tone. "I understand your hesitation in accepting help from me, Lo, but my belief is that you are a friend worthy of my assistance. The fact that you're Chinese is irrelevant. Now, I don't see any blood, but that doesn't mean that you haven't broken something. How did you get here?"

"On horse," he answered.

"Let's get back down to the dairy and see if we can get you up on the horse. I'll walk you back to the house."

Lo hesitantly accepted Angeline's shoulder, and the two walked slowly back down. Just as they arrived, a buggy and wagon were pulling into the yard of the dairy.

Adam wrapped the reins around the bolt that held them, then moved to jump down, forgetting about his back. When his feet hit the ground, he bent at the waist. His hands went to his knees as he tried to suck the breath he had just exhaled back in.

Before Shiloh could pop up off the bench, Edwin's hands were on her shoulders keeping her seated. "I'll tend to him. You stay put."

Johnny had seen Angeline and Lo before anyone else and had also jumped down off the wagon, running to meet them as soon as his feet hit dirt.

"Lo's hurt his leg," said Angeline.

By this time, Adam had arrived, still slightly bent at the waist. "What happened?"

"No trouble, Mr. Cartwright," said Lo. "Horse not like shaking." His biggest worry was that he would be a burden to his employers.

"Johnny, let's get him on the buckboard," said Adam. "Hop Sing will have to give Annie some help."

XXXXXXXX

Hoss and Ben had just finished making a shade structure out of canvas. Hoss and Micah were moving the bunk where Etta lay unconscious under the structure, then moved the tables Annie used for a water bowl and her medicines and instruments.

When doctor and patient were settled under their new cover, Micah sat on a log on the other side of Etta's bed. "Annie?"

Her eyes moved to his. It was all she could do to hold back tears. Not that she regularly cried for her patients, but Etta and Micah were family. "From the cuts and bruises I'm finding, it looks like the bulk of the fireplace came down right on top of her. Rachel managed to get her away from the fire, but…" She took a deep breath. "She has head injuries."

Micah shot up and turned around, his hand moving to his mouth. He'd never cried. His skin had become so thick at an early age…he hadn't cried when his mother died as he watched. He had resigned himself that an end of life was the way things were supposed to be when his father died, and though no one knew he was there, he was. The one time he'd slipped in when no one was watching, he held his father's hand and said goodbye to the man who raised him and who could no longer hear him. He'd finally allowed himself to love a woman, and now…he didn't know if he could hold the tears back. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around. "What can we do?"

"I've tended the cuts and scratches," said Annie. "The only thing we can do now is wait. She'll either wake up…or she won't."

"How long?" he asked, then smiled. "I know you can't answer that."

"What you need to do is keep Rachel busy. Keep life as normal as possible. Same routines. Take her fishing."

A quivering chuckle came out of him.

"Oh. I supposed it's too late in the year for that," said Annie. "Micah, maybe we should talk to Adam and Shiloh. It might help if she had other children around to play with. She and Abel were close. And that will give you a break. You need to follow a normal routine, too, and not just for you. Rachel needs to see you do that."

"Maybe." He looked past the barn. "They're not here yet. Maybe I should go…"

The wagon had just come around the corner, followed by the surrey.

Annie saw them, too. "Micah, I need to go see what problems have come in. Would you stay with Etta? If you see anything different, call for me?" She left after a nod from Micah.

Annie stopped first next to Shiloh's side of the surrey.

"I'm all right. Adam's hurt his back and Shorty and Lo both have injuries." Annie turned toward the buckboard but Shiloh grabbed her hand. "Etta?"

Moving her hand over Shiloh's, Annie replied, "I've done what I can. We just have to wait."

A ragged breath left Shiloh's mouth. She nodded, then hung her head, trying very hard not to cry. When she looked up, she saw Micah sitting on a log next to a bunkhouse bed where she knew Etta would be laying. Then she looked around for Rachel and didn't see her. "Where's Rachel she asked loudly?"

Ben had just arrived at the surrey. "Ssh. Hop Sing's with her in his garden…at least, what's left of it."

"Pa, we'll need Hop Sing. Lo isn't going to let Annie treat him," said Adam.

"Right. I'll go find him."

Adam looked around him. "Shiloh, you and Amalee stay in the surrey for now. I don't think you'll find anything more comfortable at the moment." Once she had nodded, he slid down the side of the surrey so that his feet hit the ground lightly. "Hoss!"

Hoss had been standing next to Annie at the buckboard waiting for a task from her. He got her attention and nodded toward Adam, then met him halfway between the two vehicles. "Adam?" He noticed the way Adam was leaning. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live. We need to check the house and get the injured inside. Have you looked west lately?"

With a puzzled look on his face, Hoss turned west and swallowed hard. "Yeah, we need to do that. That storm's gonna be over us in a couple of hours…maybe less."

Looking around him, Adam asked, "Where's Joe?"

Hoss smiled down at his feet briefly. "Where d'you think he is?" At Adam's flared nostrils, Hoss said, "He went to town early this morning to see Willow. So, no tellin' when he's comin' back."

Adam rubbed his forehead. "All right, it's you, Pa and me, then. We need to make sure the house is stable. If this storm is anything like the first storm of prior years, it's going to blow. Pa!" Ben looked his way, and Adam waved him over.

Shiloh had been tending to Rachel and Abel, and every so often looked over at Adam, who it appeared had become more disconcerted. He had pointed west, so she looked, and what she saw frightened her. Still, she kept quiet. She didn't want to frighten the children.

Edwin had left the surrey and walked around the yard, his hands clasped behind his back watching everything that was happening. He, too, had stopped to watch Adam speak with his father and brother. He had also looked west. As had Angeline.

At one point, all three stopped and watched the three Cartwrights who in turn, feeling their eyes upon them stopped and looked back. Moving his index finger vertical to his lips, Adam waited for confirmations, then continued his conversation.

"Hoss, go around the house and look at all the windows. They'll be the weakest points. You're looking for any that are out of line, cracked or splintered. Look closely. If they're even a little out of line, we'll need to take a closer look." After Hoss left the little circle, Adam turned to Ben. "Pa, walk around the outside and look at all the support beams. I'm looking for larger than normal cracks or any that are out of line, especially the corners and mid-supports. Since this house is built on the ground, we don't have to worry about a foundation."

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going inside." When Ben opened his mouth to object, Adam interrupted. "Pa, we need to find out if the house is solid before we take shelter there from this storm. Remember…the first storms of the year are the worst."

Ben's mouth opened as his eyes widened at the realization that Adam was right. First storms were always windy. He nodded and left for his chores.

Adam was just about to head inside when two more horses galloped into the yard. Before he could take a step forward, Joe had swung his leg over at the same time he threw his reins to Charlie who tied the horses to the hitching rail. "Adam, I spoke to Charlie in town. Jim should be at your place by now."

"Good." Pointing to the west, Adam said, "We'll need wood for the fireplaces and meat from the smokehouse. We'll all be staying here tonight if the house is sound."

Hoss stuck his head out of the upstairs window. "Adam. Mala and Jeffrey Freeman."

"On second thought," said Adam. "Ride out to the Freeman's cabin and get all of them over here. Take Charlie with you. If they're all right, stop by the Lake House and bring over supplies…food, sheets and blankets…anything you think we'll need to last this storm out." Adam watched as both men remounted horses and headed quickly out of the yard."

Annie interrupted. "Joe, I'm going to need more medical supplies from the house. You know the closet in the surgery?"

Joe nodded.

"Bring everything. There's another buckboard in the barn."

Again, Joe nodded, but then snapped his fingers. "Dr. Martin is on the way. Shiloh told Charlie to ask him to come out."

Annie looked back at Shiloh who caught the look, but continued to sing with Rachel and Abel while Amalee helped Aaron clap his hands.

"Adam, is there something I can do?" Edwin had been staying out of everyone's way, but was more than willing to help. He was no good at waiting and watching while others were keeping busy.

"Have you ever swung an axe?" asked Adam.

"Well, I've never cut down a tree. But I can chop wood."

"Good. We're looking at a storm blowing in from the west, and everyone will be staying here, at least for the night, but probably the better part of the week. We'll need wood to keep the house warm."

Edwin looked west and found high, dark clouds filled with lightening slowly moving toward them. "Point me in the correct direction, and I'll get started."

Adam did just that, squeezed Edwin's arm, and headed into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

In the surrey, the children had gotten tired of games. At first, they were grumpy, but now, they just lay against Amalee and Shiloh, waiting.

Annie climbed rather carefully up into the surrey and looked at Shiloh, then cut her eyes to Rachel.

Shiloh raised her brows and nodded.

"Rachel, Sweetheart, come up here with me. I want to talk to you," said Annie.

They maneuvered Rachel into the front seat, and Annie pulled her close.

"Is mommy all right?" asked Rachel in a very small voice.

"Well, Sweetheart. She's sleeping. She's been sleeping for a while, and she's going to be sleeping for a while longer," said Annie.

Micah left Etta's side and made his way over to the surrey.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

Annie looked down at the little girl's hands and took them in hers. "Do you know what happened in the house right before you found your mommy?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, the chimney fell," said Annie, "and some of it hit her head. So, when something hits your head, you sleep while your body takes care of the hurt. When your mommy's head is better, she'll wake up."

"What…" Rachel sniffled. "What if mommy doesn't wake up?"

Micah reached in and pulled Rachel into his arms. "Mama's gonna wake up, Rachie. We just have to give her time to heal." He held the little girl's face in his hand. "You hear me? She's gonna be all right." Then he held her tightly in his arms and rocked her to and fro.

Annie squeezed his arm and went back to the lean-to.

"You need to believe that, Micah," whispered Shiloh. "Annie said her breathing is steady."

"I seem to remember a time when you almost gave up."

Shiloh looked down at her oldest son, sound asleep laying against her. She nodded at Abel. "He was my last chance, I think. I don't know that Adam would've waken up without hearing Abel...remembering all he had to lose." She moved a hand to Micah's cheek. "Let Etta hear Rachel…everyday…until she wakes up. Just please…don't…" A tear fell down Shiloh's cheek. "Don't lock her out of her mother's room."

Micah froze at the reference, remembering their father had not allowed Shiloh to see their mother one last time before her death. With his eyes just a touch moist, Micah removed Shiloh's hand from his cheek and kissed it. "I won't." He turned and carried Rachel to the lean-to.

While Annie and Hop Sing prepared Lo and Shorty to be moved away from the wagon so it could be moved to the barn, Shiloh sat watching everything happening around her. Other than murmurs when someone said something very quietly, the only thing that was constant…well, almost constant…was the axe Edwin was swinging slicing through the wood. They were all here…at this house. This was where they had all independently gathered. This was home. Looking up at the house, then at the storm to the west, she whispered a prayer, "Please God. Please let everyone be all right. Please save this home that's offered shelter for so many for so long."

Hoss and Ben walked around the side of the house together and met Adam at the front door. "Did you find anything?" asked Adam.

"None of the weight bearing timbers are split," said Ben.

"We've got a cracked window in an upstairs room," said Hoss, "but it looks like it was from the shakin'. The frame is straight and steady. Ain't no cracks anywhere."

Adam let out a breath. "That's good. Corners are plumb. Interior beams are solid, and none of the chinking or plaster cracked. We need to start moving everyone inside and button up the barn.

As the wind whipped up from the oncoming storm, Dr. Martin's buggy rattled into the yard.

Annie and Ben met him. "Paul, I'm glad you're here," said Ben, "but I don't know if you should stay. Unless you leave now, you won't be until this storm blows over, and that could take a good while."

"Ben, there are other doctors in town." Paul looked up at the sky. "I don't know that I'd beat this storm back anyway. I've been watching it for some time. It's moving fast." He turned to Annie who had looked quickly over at Shiloh and frowned. "Let's get Etta comfortable inside first, then the others, and then you can tell me everything." He grabbed Annie's hand. "And don't be angry with Shiloh. She's worried about your condition, and she has every right to be."

The ground hadn't shaken for hours, so some of the hands were drifting in.

"You men there," called Ben. "Help get all these folks into the house, then get all these wagons into the barn. After you do that, get your dinner, head to the bunkhouse and button it up. This storm's going to be a bad one."

"Mr. Cartwright, I'll see to the men," said Jed. "Just let me know if you need any help tonight."

Two more wagons pulled into the yard.

"We've got too many wagons and buggies, Mr. Cartwright," Jed said.

"Move the buggies into the barn, and then as many of the wagons as you can. Line the rest of them up across the corral here, tie them together, and then tie them to the fence posts. That should hold 'em," said Ben as he made his way over to the other two wagons.

Holding out his hand to the driver, Ben said, "Jeffrey, is everyone all right?"

"A few bumps and bruises, Mr. Cartwright, but we all right. We brought extra supplies and blankets from the cabin, and Mr. Joe brought more from the big house…and Miss Annie's medical supplies."

"Good. Good," said Ben. "Let's get it all in the house before the bottom of this storm falls out."

As Adam helped Shiloh out of the surrey and to the house, just before they entered, Shiloh pulled him away. "Adam, all my horses are out of the barn and stables. This storm will turn to ice and snow."

Taking her hands in his, he said, "I know. Jim Tyler and his men are there checking the foundation and out buildings. They'll be stranded. I'll take Charlie and Johnny back to the house. After I talk to Jim, I'll decide what we're going to do with the horses. If the house is stable, I'll tell Jim and his men to stay there. There's plenty of supplies in the house to keep them for a few days." He bent his head toward a kiss.

Before their lips met, Shiloh whispered, "Thank you. If I didn't feel so helpless, I would take care of them."

Adam cleared his throat and blew out of his mouth. "Not that I would have let you…" At her curved brows, he added, "But that's a discussion for another time. Let's get you inside and comfortable before I go."

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh sat on the settee with Aaron while Abel and Rachel played with the few toys that stayed at Grandpa's house. There was movement all around them with supplies coming into the house, being sorted, and then sent to their respective locations, either upstairs or the kitchen or piled against the wall between the stairs and Ben's desk or beyond into the small bunkhouse attached to the house. She blew out a heavy breath. Normally, she'd be in the middle of everything going on, but Annie was angry with her for sending for Paul, and Ben had been coddling her since Adam left, sending her back to the settee each time she tried to help.

Mala, Millie and Amalee were in the kitchen helping Hop Sing prepare a meal. Paul and Annie were tending to the injured, and the rest of the men were moving things here and there and closing wooden shutters as they passed them.

Now, Annie appeared at the top of the stairs, first alone, and then with Hoss behind her.

"Don't you give me no trouble," said Hoss. "You've done enough." He shifted Eric into his other arm, then passed Annie. "You just follow me down these stairs. You and Shiloh can talk this…whatever this is…out."

Annie sat on the opposite end of the settee from Shiloh holding Eric on her knee.

Shiloh had removed Abel's shoes and allowed him to stand on the settee while leaning against the back, watching everything coming and going. Aaron was standing next to her, her arm around him to make sure he didn't fall backwards.

Eric, who was a year younger than Abel, slipped from his mother's grasp and stood next to Abel, and the two boys carried on their own animated conversation in their own language, directing and ordering anyone and everyone who came through the door or passed by the settee to whatever destination they were going.

Shiloh's head remained bowed, but her hand slowly moved across the seat of the settee to the middle where it rested, palm up. She could hear Annie's steady, angry breaths, slow and eventually return to normal, and soon after, felt Annie's hand in hers.

The two finally looked at each other and while Shiloh smiled, Annie narrowed her eyes, but hesitantly laughed.

Ben and Hoss had been preparing the fireplace for a large, warm fire, but stopped to watch the slow truce on the settee. Now, the men both stood, quietly laughing, Hoss's hands in his pockets and Ben's hands settled on his hips.

Both women looked up. "This was a private conversation," said Shiloh.

"Eavesdroppers," added Annie, accusingly.

Hoss lightly backed handed his father's arm. "We need to get the rest of that firewood up by the door before it gets soaked…and intercept Adam just in case this truce don't hold."

With that said, both men laughed all the way to the front door.

Things were quieting down in the house with twenty-two souls to ride out the first storm of the winter. Everyone had found a place to sit and rest after all the preparations.

"Mr. Cartwright," said Jeffery. "How bad this storm gonna be?"

"Well, Jeffery, I don't believe you've had the pleasure of experiencing a big blow up here." Ben stopped and listened to the wind howling in the eaves of the house and the rain pelting the roof and windows. "It's going to get worse before it gets better," explained Ben. "Before the temperature here drops to freezing, it will have already dropped high above us, so we'll start seeing sleet and then snow. The first of it will melt, but that will just make a slushy base to freeze. Then the snow will start piling up. You see, these storms coming from the west tend to hit the mountain and stay put. We're liable to have several yards of snow by tomorrow morning."

Shiloh stood on a box in front of the window behind Ben's desk. She jumped when someone touched her arm. "Oh, Ben. You startled me."

"Darling, I'd hate to have to explain to Adam how you were hurt when you fell off this box," said Ben with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's been almost two hours. He should've been back by now."

"You know, there's always the possibility he had to stay," said Ben quietly.

She gave him a nervous, slight nod. "Yes, I know. But how will I know if he tried to make it back here and didn't make it. He'll freeze if he's stranded outside."

Ben looked out the window at freezing rain that was blowing almost sideways on its way to the ground. His brows furrowed as he looked a little harder. A dark shadow appeared in the yard. He looked back at his daughter-in-law. She hadn't seen it. "Shiloh, you need to eat something. Adam will be back soon." After ushering her into the dining room and seating her at the table, he announced, "Everyone, please eat your fill. We've got a long night ahead of us. Hoss and I will be back in just a moment. We're going to make sure the barn is still locked up tight in this wind." Ben motioned for Hoss to follow him.

"With his mouth full, Hoss said, "Uh, sure Pa," and pushed away from the table.

As soon as they were out the door, Shiloh was up and at front door, grabbing a wrap off the bureau and stepping out onto the porch.

Edwin quickly pushed away from the table and followed her. "Isabella!" He stepped through the front door after her, struggling to pull it closed, but managed.

By that time, Shiloh had turned the corner to the upper porch.

Edwin found her shielding her eyes from the blowing sleet, looking toward the barn where two dark figures had managed to catch another dark figure the size of a horse, and pull the frightened animal into the barn.

Shiloh felt Edwin's hands on her upper arms. She felt the force of Edwin's arms turning her away and pushing her back toward the front door. By the time Edwin had forced her back into the house, both were soaking wet.

Mala, Angeline and Annie had blankets ready for them, and though Edwin could dry himself, it took the three of them to contain Shiloh.

"That was Sport! He came in without Adam which means Adam is on the road somewhere!" she cried.

"Listen to me, Shiloh," said Annie sternly. "You can't do anything. Hoss and Pa will go out looking for him. They'll bring him in. You have to believe that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hop Sing brought hot tea to Shiloh who Annie had insisted sit down on the hearth to get warm. Edwin was sitting with her, drying himself out.

"Missy Shiloh drink tea. You feel all better," said Hop Sing with that wide smile of his…his way of trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you, Hop Sing. I don't know if I can swallow," said Shiloh. "My stomach's in my throat."

Hop Sing frowned and furrowed his brows. "I go get Dr. Paul?"

"No, Hop Sing," said Annie. "She means she's too upset to eat or drink. Edwin and I will get it down her."

Though Hop Sing's furrowed brows straightened, his frown never left.

As he backed way, Shiloh reached out and touched his sleeve. "They're right, Hop Sing. I'll be fine when Adam's back."

Aaron was oblivious to his missing father. Amalee was keeping him occupied. But Abel watched his mother very carefully, and when his Auntie Annie left her, he walked slowly over, first stopping at the arm of the settee and assessing his mother, then at the corner of the low table in front of the fireplace. When she raised her eyes and smiled at him, he scampered the rest of the way, almost throwing himself at her.

Edwin caught him and lifted him up on the hearth to sit beside his mother.

"Mama sad?" Abel asked.

"Not sad. Just a little…worried," Shiloh said honestly. She had learned a little while ago that she couldn't hide much from her oldest son. That thought turned into a wistful sigh. He had so many of this father's traits.

Leaning against his mother, Abel said, "Da not back."

"No, he's not," said Shiloh as her arm moved around him and pulled him into her side. "But Uncle Hoss and Grandpa went after him, so he'll be here any minute now."

XXXXXXXX

Adam wore his gloves and kept his face protected as best he could from the sting of the driving sleet. He'd taken a poncho from the Lake House and put it over his jacket, but neither were protecting him from the dropping temperature. He had been going slow, fearful that Sport would lose his footing on the icy road. As he had feared, the horse hit an icy patch and slid, daring his rider to stay on as he tried to keep his footing. In the end, the horse fell, sending Adam flying off the side of the dirt track.

Sport's eyes were wild as the horse tried to regain his footing. Eventually, he did and wasted no time heading for the warmth of the barn back at the Ponderosa house.

Adam felt the air push out of his lungs as the boulder he'd landed on compressed his chest. He rolled down a small hill, hitting boulders on either side until he came to rest in the overflow of a stream.

The struggle to breath occupied his mind at first, but as he replenished his oxygen, he realized fully half of him was immersed water. When he tried to turn and stand, his back reminded him of the beating it took at the mine. He fell back down, soaking the rest of him. His skin felt as if he'd been lit on fire as he struggled to escape the icy mire. Finally standing, he looked around him. Only by dead reckoning did he choose a path as the icy rain was coming down hard and sideways. The light was fading to dark preventing him from seeing the path his body had taken to the creek.

He knew he wasn't far from his father's house. If he could only find the road, he could make it on foot.

XXXXXXXX

At Annie's suggestion, Hop Sing went ahead and served beef stew with all the bread everyone could eat. The stew was plentiful, too, as the Ponderosa had plenty of beef. Everyone agreed that with the rain and sleet coming down in buckets outside and the wind howling around the eaves of the house, hot stew and bread was the perfect dinner.

Everyone also knew of the Ponderosa house, how solid and sturdy it had been built. There were plenty of rooms for sleeping arrangements plus the bunkhouse off the study Accommodating everyone wasn't an issue. They all felt safe and warm…and well fed.

Dinner was quiet, other than usual pleasantries as everyone knew Adam was missing.

"Shiloh, are you going to eat some stew?" asked Annie. "You've been eating nothing but bread. I'd bet you've also had a whole loaf…loaded with butter…one pinch at a time."

Shiloh chuckled. "That's not nerves. That's being with child. "Ask Adam. He'll tell you."

"I will when they get here," said Annie, leaning in to look Shiloh square in the eyes. "But you need to eat some stew. Here," she said as she placed a bowl and spoon in front of Shiloh.

"Mama eat," said Abel, nodding his head emphatically in the high chair next to his mother.

She tweaked his nose, then took a bite. Looking across the table at Aaron who had been severely eyeing her while on Amalee's lap, Shiloh blew the baby a kiss which drew a wide, two-toothed smile, an arch of his back, wide arms and kicking legs.

"Annie, how are you? You've been on your feet all day," said Shiloh.

"I'm tired. I'll sleep well tonight."

Shiloh could see the same worry in her eyes, remembering that Hoss was out in the storm as well. She felt selfish.

When Annie saw it, she leaned in for a hug.

After dinner, not a soul left the big room. Every man and woman knew they would not be able to sleep until Ben, Hoss and Adam returned safely home.

Shiloh stood at the window behind Ben's desk, and though several people tried to coax her away, she hadn't budged.

Annie gave up and joined her, and the two women, each heavy with child, leaned against each other and waited.

Finally, though visibility was next to nothing, Annie and Shiloh looked at each other to confirm they had both seen the two large shadows enter the yard. They had seen a large dark void open in the midst of the ice and wind, and the two large dark figures enter. Then the void closed. As Annie and Shiloh hugged, Annie said loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear, "They're home."

Joe and Micah pulled on their coats and ponchos. "Edwin," said Joe. "Get this door closed behind us."

Edwin nodded and stood at the door, and once Joe and Micah were through, he pushed. The door was surprisingly hard to close, so Jeffery joined him, and between the two men, the door was closed and latched.

"Shiloh, let me know when they're coming to the house," said Edwin loud enough to be heard from the front door.

Shiloh and Annie remained at the window, watching. They could see the barn doors open and close. Now they waited…and waited…for what seemed like an eternity, and still no one came out of the barn.

XXXXXXXX

Adam made it to what had been the road. It was now cold, sometimes slushy, sometimes frozen. He knew Sport must have slipped on the ice. The animal had been flighty…difficult to control because of the storm. Adam couldn't fault him. He'd asked a great deal of Sport through the years. He'd finally asked too much.

Adam's chest was hurting. He was finding it difficult to breathe. Though he felt almost frozen himself, he knew he had to keep moving or freeze to death. With his bandana over all of his face save his eyes, again, he traveled by dead reckoning. It was dark now, and the sleet was changing to snow, though its trajectory had not changed. It was hitting him square in the face.

The wind blew so hard by his ears, he didn't hear the approaching hoofbeats, even when they were almost on top of him.

The two horses reared when their riders pulled hard to stop them. Even before the horses had settled, the riders were off their mounts on either side of the dark figure that had cowered in the middle of the road.

"Adam! It's me and Pa!" said Hoss.

Adam had held his breath, convinced he was about to be trampled, and that whoever it was would have been none the wiser. Now, he let out the breath he'd been holding. All he could do was meet his father's eyes. He was too cold and sore to say anything.

"Hoss, help me get him up on my horse. We've got to get him to shelter," said Ben.

Hoss lifted Adam into his arms and held him until Ben was up in the saddle.

Moving back, Ben took Adam's legs and moved them on either side of the saddle, then wrapped his arms around him. When Adam flinched, he spoke in Adam's ear. "Where are you hurt, Son?"

"Chest…back," was all Adam managed to say.

"Give me your reins, Pa," said Hoss, now up on his horse. "Weather's gettin' worse, and I don't wanna get separated."

It didn't take long to reach the Ponderosa. Hoss dismounted and led both horses into the barn.

Once off the horses, Ben took a close look at Adam while Hoss took care of the horses. "Adam, what happened?"

"Sport slid on ice. I went off the side of the road along the creek." Adam sucked in a breath, though it wasn't a deep one. "Landed on a boulder, then rolled down into the creek."

"Let me see," said Ben as he unbuttoned Adam's soaked shirt. He lifted the undershirt and grimaced at the purple bruise just beginning to show on Adam's chest. As he gently touched the skin around the bruise, Ben said, "That bruise is gonna be bigger and darker by morning, "Anything else?"

Adam's head turned as he grimaced at Ben's probing. "Back." He hadn't heard the barn door open.

"Pa, is he all right?" asked Joe, squatting down next to his father.

"He may have some broken ribs, and I think he's somehow hurt his back," said Ben. "Let's get him cleaned up and get him in the house so Paul can take a look at him."

Ben and Joe got Adam wrapped back up in his coat and poncho, and with Joe on one side and Micah on the other, the men made the slow walk to the house.

Shiloh saw them coming with Adam in between them. She took Abel over to Amalee first. "Keep them over here until I can see if Adam's hurt."

As she headed for the front door, Paul met her and took her arm. "Now Shiloh, I know you need to see him for yourself, and you can do that, but you need to let me take a look at him."

She nodded just as the door opened, and seeing Joe and Micah carrying Adam's weight, she took a step forward, but felt Paul's hand. Her eyes met Paul's, and though her lips quivered, she stepped back against the wall and stayed there until everyone removed their hats, jackets, gloves and ponchos.

"Paul," said Ben. "His horse threw him. He landed on his chest on top of a boulder. And he says his back is hurt."

"Let's get him upstairs. I need to see if anything's broken," said Paul.

Hoss lifted Adam into his arms and carried him up the stairs with Ben and Paul trailing behind.

When Shiloh moved to follow, Micah stepped into her, hugging her to him and whispering in her ear. "He's all right, Shi. He's talking. He's got all his fingers and toes."

"Micah, Hoss carried him up the stairs."

"Shi, we were trapped in the mine for a while after the shaking. A beam hit him in the back, so his back is hurt. He's almost frozen, too, and his chest hurts, but you know how Hoss is with hurt puppies."

She balled up her fist and punched his shoulder. "That's not funny!"

Taking her face in his hands, he said rather forcefully, "Listen to me." Calming himself, he continued. "He's all right. You need to stay out of Paul's way."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It was late before Paul came down the stairs. Most of the guests had made their way to their assigned rooms, glad to have such a comfortable shelter in the midst of a raging storm. Much later, after the occupants of the house were quiet, and as the storm boomed and blew, and the lightning frequently lit up the entire inside of the house, a slow migration began.

Shiloh sat at the desk with her head resting in her hands. Annie had tried to get her to lay down, but she would have none of it. She and Amalee had made a pallet of blankets behind the desk against the wall and had put Aaron and Abel down. Both had had a long day and were asleep almost as their head touched the bottom blanket.

She raised her head at the sound of voices on the stairs, then closed her eyes. Her husband was missing among those coming down the stairs. Paul was also missing.

Ben stopped on the landing and smiled at Shiloh who was on her way to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. "He'll be all right," said Ben. Paul is wrapping his chest now." He watched her try to form words, imagining he'd just stolen her breath from her. "His back is just badly bruised, but he does have some broken ribs. Paul says his breathing sounds clear, so he doesn't think there are any internal injuries…" He stopped when Shiloh spun away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"This is my fault. I should never have said anything about the horses," she said, trying hard to keep her voice even.

Ben turned her back around and hugged her against him. "This is no one's fault. If you need to blame someone…some _thing…_ blame the storm." He turned her into the sitting area. "He said you would say something like that. You see, he had planned to go back to get the horses out of the weather. He just hadn't planned going back so late." He smiled down at her. "So you see, it wasn't your fault. It was Adam…" he shrugged. "Being Adam."

"What…" She stifled a sob. "What happened?"

"Sport was spooked by the storm. He hit some ice and went down."

"Adam's chest?"

"When Sport went down, Adam was thrown. He landed…" Ben moved a hand to his chest. "He landed on a boulder…on his chest." Moving his hand to either of her shoulders, he steadied her. "Then he rolled down a small slope and ended up in a creek, so he was wet."

"He could've been killed," she whispered. "And you might not have found him." She turned away, and said even more quietly. "This wouldn't have happened in San Francisco."

"What did you say, Darling?"

At that moment Paul appeared at the top of the stairs. He smiled at Shiloh as he slowly descended to the bottom and walked toward them. "It was a close call, but he'll be fine. He needs to take it easy for a while so his ribs can heal. And I need you to make sure he's still for the next week."

"That will be a feat," she said, sounding somewhat sober. Then her brows curled. "I'll make sure if I have to tie him down." She had turned away again, her hands moving up to her face. As she wiped away her tears, she said, "He didn't have dinner before he left. Can he have something?"

"He'll be groggy. I gave him something for the pain," said Paul.

"Laudanum?" she asked.

He only nodded.

"He's not fond of it. Are you sure he took it?" she asked.

Paul laughed. "I gave him the first dose. I'm…not sure if he took the second. If he has his wits about him, he can eat something light. We don't want him to lose it."

First, her brows curled. Then her mouth opened in recognition of his meaning. "Yes, I guess that would hurt, wouldn't it? Excuse me. I need to get the boys upstairs first before I get something from the kitchen for Adam."

"Paul, the bedroom here," said Ben, nodding toward the door near the dining room, "is yours. If you'll excuse me, I'll help Shiloh get the boys to bed."

"Thank you, Ben," said Dr. Martin, "but I won't be laying down for a bit. I still have other patients to tend to."

After the boys were on their pallet in Adam's old bedroom, Shiloh watched Adam breath in and out. She moved a stray strand of hair up away from his forehead, and when she did, he smiled, opened his eyes and raised his hand to hers.

He was surprisingly strong, she thought, as he pulled her down to him.

"How are the boys?" he asked quietly…not a whisper, but low enough as to not wake the children.

"They're fine. They're asleep over there," she said, nodding toward the pallet. She gently kissed his lips before she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Adam," she said, laying her head down next to his.

"Ssh. It's not your fault. It's just…something that happened. I've been hurt worse."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No. I'm tired." His eyes closed.

Shiloh kissed him one more time, then blew his lamp out. She undressed in the dim light of the lamp on her side of the bed, pulled on a flannel gown and crawled under the cover next to him, satisfied to hold his hand, it's warmth and strength as his fingers wrapped around hers assuring her he was really going to be all right.

Paul never went to bed. He moved from the downstairs bedroom to the bunkhouse and back, ending up on the settee reading a book in between.

Ben came down with the excuse of checking on the injured. He sat down in the leather chair he most frequently occupied, prepared himself a pipe and remained.

Angeline, having been a light sleeper all her life, laid on her back in her bed with her eyes wide open. She finally got up, tied a robe around her and went in search of the hot chocolate Shiloh so often raved about.

One by one, almost everyone found themselves downstairs, waiting out the storm save Shiloh, Adam and the boys, Hoss, Annie and Eric, Etta, Micah and Rachel, and the Freemans.

By the middle of the next day, the entire group had fallen into somewhat of a rhythm, each doing a part of keeping the house picked up, keeping the fires burning, retrieving more firewood or helping Hop Sing, either in the kitchen or setting the table and serving the food or clearing the table and washing dishes. There was nothing else to do other than participating in the lively conversations in the sitting area, reading or playing checkers.

That morning, Shiloh had served Adam breakfast in bed, then allowed him some time with the boys. It had been difficult to keep Abel still enough not to hurt his father, but in the end, it was too much. Aaron, on the other hand, seemed subdued, somehow understanding that his father wasn't well. He sat very still against Adam while he sat on his father's slap.

After only a few minutes, she collected the children, leaving Adam with a few books to read while she fed the boys downstairs in the kitchen. She left them in the Amalee's care.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked in, and seeing Adam lying on his back staring at the ceiling, she stepped in. "Are you bored? You look bored?"

A low chuckle escaped him, but he quickly stifled it as his hand went to his chest.

She winced. "I'm sorry." Now, standing next to the bed, she asked, "What can I do to make this easier?"

Adam started to move toward her, but went pale and blew out of his mouth as he settled back down.

Shiloh was quickly at his side, steadying him, and remained after he had found a comfortable position.

"I had thought I would go downstairs and sit," he said, his voice slightly wavering, "but I see now that's not going to happen." She sat quietly on the side of the bed, but said nothing until he asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered, then sniffled.

His brows curled in concern. He reached for her, but drew back, forgetting again about his chest. "Doing what?" he asked, taking short breaths.

When she looked at him, she wore a strained smile while tears trickled down her cheeks. "I wasn't sure Pa and Hoss were going to find you." She had barely completed the sentence before she began to cry in earnest, but it wasn't long before she composed herself. "Micah told me about your back. Pa told me how you'd fallen off your horse and landed on your chest on top of a boulder."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he said. "I thought about staying at the house with Jim and his men, but I knew you'd worry. I thought if we went slowly, we'd be all right."

Her head snapped back toward him. "We? Someone was with you?"

Again, he started to chuckle, but stopped abruptly. "Sport and me." He watched her relax, then stiffened himself. "Did Sport make it back?"

With some effort, the corner of her mouth turned up. "He came straight home. Hoss said he's got some scrapes. Other than that, he's all right."

He reached up to her face and brushed a strand of hair back over her ear. "I'm all right. We're…all of us…are all right."

XXXXXXXXXX

By the evening of the third day, Adam convinced his father to help him down the stairs. He occupied one of the leather chairs for most of the evening. Though he moved quite slowly, he joined everyone for dinner at the table.

Adam coaxed Shiloh to sing once or twice, and though Shiloh entreated Adam to join her, he only pointed to his chest and said, "I can't work up enough breath to sing, Sweetheart," to which she replied quietly, "You owe me one…or two."

Years later, everyone under the roof of the Ponderosa house during that time would remember with fondness the worst storm they'd ever seen and the best of humanity stuck under the same roof with them.

The first storm of the season had dropped five to six feet on the flat where the Ponderosa ranch house sat. As the elevation rose, so did the height of the snow. Down in the valley where the Cartwright herd wintered, there had been a few feet of wintry white on the ground, but that had melted in a few days, and now the beeves spent their time between churned up mud and a small rise the hands kept covered with hay for the steers to lay down if they had a mind to.

The Lake House received lake-effect snow that piled up the front steps and covered the front porch to halfway up the front door.

The hired hands of the Ponderosa had their work cut out for them clearing snow. But just as they could see progress, more fresh snow fell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

This particular day, everyone, including the hands, rested. Today was Thanksgiving Day, a holiday declared by President Lincoln three years prior, and one the Cartwrights felt was fitting…a day of giving thanks for their family and friends and for all they had.

Hop Sing, with help from the ladies, prepared twelve turkeys with all the fixin's and delivered Thanksgiving meals to the hands of the Ponderosa, the Lake House, and the Flying W bunkhouse.

Lo had insisted on sitting in the kitchen and chopping vegetables. As much as he wanted to be in the middle of the activities, his sprain was bad enough that he couldn't stand very long. He ended up embarrassed as the ladies tried their best to take care of him.

Jim Tyler had declared the Lake House, stables and barn in fine order before the big storm hit, so Shiloh and Adam were back home with their boys. But Thanksgiving Day would be spent with the rest of the family at the Ponderosa ranch house.

Micah and Rachel stayed on at the Ponderosa house while Etta 'slept'. The Flying W ranch house was, for the second time in only a few years, unlivable. This time, the house would be torn down as the fire had gutted most of it. The Whitney family would rebuild in spring and be in their new house by summer if all went well.

Now, all the Cartwrights, including Willow Wayne, the Whitneys, Edwin, Amalee, Angeline and the Freemans were gathered around the table of the Ponderosa, laughing, eating, telling stories of the recent storm, and finally sitting quietly while Joe announced he had proposed to Willow, and she had agreed to be his wife.

The family had a great deal to be thankful for.

XXXXXXXX

Now, with everyone becoming tentatively settled into winter, there wasn't much to do on the ranch unless the weight of the snow collapsed a shed or building. Those weren't immediately rebuilt, but the feed and supplies in them had to be moved to shelter. The cattle were in the valley with a crew there to stand watch.

The Cartwright men visited the hands every other week, taking supplies, and making sure there had been no rustling issues.

Adam had been slow to heal, and had just recently started moving between the house and the barn to check on Sport. He felt guilty for taking him out in the storm, and thankful at the same time that Sport came through it relatively unscathed. So, despite Shiloh's objections, Sport got a few lumps of sugar with each visit.

Much to Shiloh's dismay, Adam's chest looked much worse before it looked any better. She also knew he was moving slowly, sitting carefully, and standing just as carefully, then walking slightly bent to wherever he was going to sit again.

He spent much of his time in his office working on Slater and Cartwright business. He let Micah handle the business of the Flying W. Though he sometimes took a buggy to the Flying W to check in with Hank, Adam felt it was better for Micah to have the work to keep his mind off Etta, who still had not awakened.

The mine was back in business, though the part of the mine with the crack lay dormant in the hopes that the spring thaw would bring the water back deep underneath. Another tunnel had been opened on the opposite side. The vein there would be shorter as it went diagonally up the ridge, but it was enough to keep the men working through the winter.

Chuck had arranged for canvas tents to be set up during the winter, so the men would have a place to rest and sleep until the snow on the road to Virginia City gave way enough that they could get to town to see their families. Heavy snow came and went, so they did not get home often.

Somehow, Annie was managing to get broth in Etta, but it had been two weeks since the accident. Every day that passed now brought a smaller chance she was going to wake up before her body gave way to malnutrition.

Rachel spent time reading to her mother, ending with a plea to wake up. The little girl always made her exit quietly with her head hung low.

Shiloh worked in her music room when she wasn't entertaining her boys. She could no longer go out in the snow with them to play, leaving that particular pleasantry to Amalee. Shiloh had given a list of names of the women who wanted to work in the dairy to Angeline, including in which saloon they last worked. She also suggested Angeline speak with the woman called Nell at the Silver Queen. Shiloh had promised Nell a decent job at the dairy when it opened. She was sure Nell had passed the word among the women she knew in the saloons.

When Adam came in for the evening, he went upstairs to wash up, came back down and went directly to his office until dinner. Shiloh generally brought him a cup of coffee, and when she did this evening, she lingered until he finally looked up at her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

She had met his eyes, but now looked away, not knowing how to breach this particular subject again.

Laying his pencil on his desk, he slowly pushed himself up, walked around to the front and pulled two chairs to face each other on the opposite side of the desk. Taking her hand, he guided her to one of the chairs, then sat down in front of her. "Not that I would mind sitting here looking at you, but I do need to finish a drawing."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I shouldn't have bothered you."

When she moved to stand, he moved his hand to the top of her knee and slightly squeezed. "I could use the break. Now what's eating at you?"

"Adam, when we came back from San Francisco before, you ended up getting hit on the head and…we'd almost given up."

"You gave up on me?"

She looked down at her fidgeting hands on her lap. "Annie and Paul had begun to prepare me for that outcome." She broke what seemed like a long silence. "Abel was my last…hope." That last word was unsteady.

Adam smiled wistfully as he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Then Jakey hit you on the head and knocked you out twice. Now, you're in the mine when part of it collapses, and most recently you…your…" She moved her hand to her mouth and looked away. "You have a successful business in San Francisco."

"I have a successful business in San Francisco, and a successful ranch here, Shiloh." Adam leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I work with animals here all over the ranch, and I do the same there. I work in a city that has earthquakes where buildings collapse, and I have a mine here that's collapsed in an earthquake." He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I've even been shot at in San Francisco, if you'll remember. I don't see much difference in being in a building or a mine when the ground starts shaking." His words had a bite to them.

Clasping her hands, she looked up and met his eyes with stone sober eyes of her own and pursed lips. "Pardon me for bothering you," she said as she stood.

He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away and kept walking to the door.

Just as she opened it, his hand pushed it closed. His other hand moved to the door near her shoulder, and now he moved the hand that had closed the door further down near her other shoulder.

Stepping into her back, he whispered in her ear, "You don't like San Francisco. You've said yourself this is your home. It always has been. And I agree with you. I want our boys to be raised here. I want them to work the ranch when they're young, like I did. They'll grow up right here. San Francisco…could…corrupt them."

"They won't grow up right if their father isn't around to raise them," she answered back.

His hands moved to her shoulders. He gently turned her around to face him, then moved his hands back to the door, but leaned down a bit to look her in the face. "I'm not going to die, Shiloh, not yet anyway. And even if you think I am, living in San Francisco isn't necessarily going to change anything."

She never looked at him, but Adam could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, we have to consider this fear you have is heightened by your condition." He could see her jaw moving, but remained silent while she chewed on that.

She said through gritted teeth. "My _condition_ does not diminish my concern."

"I didn't say it did. I said it heightens your fear. Either way we are not moving to San Francisco permanently."

"Without any discussion at all? You've made the decision…on your own?"

Her voice was elevated, but her eyes were moist, so he knew this was, once again, her condition. "Shiloh…" He scratched his upper lip and looked back at his desk, covered in drawings and notes. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. It was limp, and she was dragging her feet, so he was more than aware he was pulling the little girl she sometimes reverted to _in her condition_ behind him. At the dinner table, he said, "Sit here while I go ask Lo to bring more coffee."

At the hallway to the kitchen, he stopped and looked back to make sure she was still sitting there. Then he rushed, as much as he could, into the kitchen, spoke quickly to Lo and then walked out more quickly than he'd moved in several weeks just in time to point her back into the chair.

Before he even sat down next to her, she was talking. "I don't see the point in talking about it anymore. _You've_ made the decision for both of us." Under her breath, she said, "So much for a partnership."

He took a deep breath and smiled as he took her hand. Before he spoke, he kissed it. "Well, I do," he said very slowly. "Look, we won't be going anywhere for a while. With the weather like it is, it's too dangerous. So, we have a few months before we have to worry about where we're going to live, and," he said with a slight bow of his head, "by that time, the baby will be here, and things…well, they'll seem…different."

Her nostrils flared.

"Shiloh, are you going to be going any further than town anytime soon?" he asked with raised brows.

She looked away and said very quietly, "No."

Lo limped in with the coffee service, poured two cups and left.

Adam prepared his, then pushed the sugar and cream next to his wife who made no move to prepare hers.

After taking a sip, Adam gently set his cup on the table. He looked at her for a moment, then moved a finger under her chin and raised her face to his.

Her jaw slightly dropped at the look on his face. His eyes were smiling, not the way they did when he was joking around, but rather when he was at his most tender. His lips were slightly turned up at the corners which didn't help. Though she fought it, her nose wrinkled, her bottom lip quivered, and by the time she bowed her head, she was in full tears. When she rose to leave, he rose with her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I've been hurt a lot worse…falling off my horse…in a gunfight…in the wrong place at the wrong time. Moving to San Francisco isn't going to change it." He moved her hair out of her face as he caressed her cheek. "I'm all right."

"This time," she said sadly, pushing away from him and walking to the stairs.

He watched, but let her go. Maybe some time with the children would break this mood she was in.

XXXXXXXX

Answering a knock at the front door, Lo smiled and bowed when he invited Joe into the house.

"Hello, Lo. Is Miss Shiloh available?" asked Joe.

Lo's brows creased. Joe usually knocked quickly as a warning, then came right in and yelled for whoever he wanted to see in the house.

"Missy Shiloh upstairs. I go tell her you here," said Lo, as he bowed again and climbed the stairs more slowly than normal.

Joe looked around the downstairs. It seemed nothing was ever out of place in Adam's house unless the children were downstairs playing, and that didn't happen unless Shiloh or Adam were with them.

"Joe, is everything all right?"

Joe's head snapped to the top of the stairs in the middle of the back of the big room. Now his brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Shiloh lightly laughed. "Lo was concerned because of the way you _asked_ to come into the house."

"Oh. That. Well, I thought I would try to do all the right things seeing as I've come to ask a big favor," he said, slightly blushing.

Shiloh had just stepped down off the last step and now walked toward him. "And what would that be?" she asked, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

"Uh. Willow and her parents have never heard you sing. I thought it would be a nice surprise if you might see your way to singing at the wedding."

She turned away to hide her mouth of which the corner had inexplicably turned up. "Well, Joe, I don't usually sing at social functions…unless it's for charitable purposes."

She watched disappointment creep over his face.

"I…I understand," he said with a forced, closed-lip smile.

"And, of course, if it's for family," she added and immediately laughed at the way his eyes widened to almost as big as his grin.

"Shiloh, this will be the perfect wedding present. I don't think there's anything else in world you and Adam could do for us that would be more special," he said as he hugged her.

"Wait…wait. I didn't say anything about Adam. He's never really been willing to sing in public, and I'm sure there will be more of the public than family at the wedding." She turned and looked at the office door, though Adam hadn't been there for hours. Rather, he had decided it was time to go supervise men watching over docile beeves. "Then again, miracles do happen."

"It's enough, Shiloh. Don't you go getting into any trouble with Adam over this."

"I won't. I promise," she said. "Now, have you set a date?"

"We have," said Joe, crossing his arms and smiling. "April the first, 1867."

"Oh. All Fool's Day?"

The color left Joe's face. "I didn't think about that."

"How about April second? That will be a Sunday. You can get married in the evening without disrupting anyone's services. Are you getting married at Pa's house?"

"No. Her mother wanted a church wedding."

"The church," said Shiloh contemplatively. "St. Paul's?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she said. "I just have to think about how the music will sound. It should be fine, but I'll have to practice, at least once, at the church."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Hoss rode hard to the Flying W, and then to the mine, but Micah wasn't at either place. Now, he barely got Chubb stopped before he dismounted, dropped the reins and ran up the steps to the front door of Adam's house.

"Adam! Shiloh!" he yelled as he burst through the front door.

Adam stood up from the table at the first yell.

Shiloh was a bit slower to rise, but she did.

Now, Hoss was at the opposite end of the breakfast table. "Do you know where Micah is?"

Wiping his mouth, Adam stepped away from the table. "He's not at the mine?"

Hoss shook his head.

"Or the ranch?" Adam asked himself. "I saw him this morning. He was…having a hard time. He must've gone for a ride."

"Adam, I got to know where. Etta's waking up. He needs to be there," said Hoss.

Moving around Shiloh, Adam quickly walked to the entry table bracing his chest with an arm across it. He put his gun belt on, pulled his coat off the hook where it hung and carefully swung it around him, and once his arms were in the sleeves, he took his hat and moved it to his head. "I have an idea where he might have gone. I'll bring him to Pa's."

"Hoss, Rachel's at school," said Shiloh as she watched Adam rush out the door.

"I'll go get 'er," said Hoss. "After I get you over to the house. I'll be bringing Dr. Martin back with me."

XXXXXXXX

Adam allowed Sport to pick his way around the boulders on the shore of the lake. The snow drifts were as high as six feet in some places, but there was a trail underneath the trees that was only two to three feet deep in snow. Once Adam got close the lake, following Micah had been easy.

He and Micah had come to this spot when they were young…to swim in the heat of a summer day. Adam laughed to himself. The temperature hadn't really been hot, but it seemed hot after a hard day of work. They often fished off the boulders further into the water. They talked about their favorite girls in Virginia City. They even occasionally got permission from their fathers to camp on the shore here after a round up and the work was done.

Tying his horse to a tree, Adam carefully followed the footsteps in the snow to a group of boulders at the edge of the water. When he found Micah, he said nothing for a time, but rather sat quietly next to him.

"You might think waiting for Etta to wake up is the hardest part of all this," said Adam after a few minutes of looking out at the lake. "It's not. It's putting it all back together after she wakes up."

"And what if she doesn't, Adam? What if she leaves me? I never thought I would be so…mentally bound to anyone. I wasn't this close to Dad. I was probably closer to Shiloh because she needed that after Mother died, but I never shared things with her like I shared with Etta." He snorted. "Even more with Etta than you."

Adam slightly lifted his chin and raised his brows. "I certainly hope so."

Micah looked out over the lake and whispered. "I don't know how to take care of a little girl, and I certainly can't replace her mother."

"Maybe you won't have to," said Adam. "It's time to come home and take care of them both. Etta's waking up."

Micah's head jerked toward Adam. He didn't say a word, but rather jumped to his feet, almost tumbling off the boulder, and slipped and slid over to his horse, leaving Adam sitting on the boulder right where he was.

Adam just watched and smiled…and hoped…that the waiting was really close to being over, and that Etta would be all right when she was fully awake. But something nagged at him. Something told him Etta's recovery wasn't going to be easy. Whatever the feeling was, he wasn't looking forward to going over to the main house.

XXXXXXXX

Micah slowed down when Beau stumbled. This was the second time the horse had slipped. He wasn't going to do anyone any good if he ended up breaking his neck falling off his horse. Still he could feel his heart thump hard in his chest.

When he arrived at the Ponderosa house, he quickly tied Beau to the hitching rail and walked as briskly as he could to the front door. He stopped. He had to slow his heart and catch his breath before he entered. His hand went to the door latch, and began to squeeze, but he stopped again. Rachel. Rachel was still at school. But maybe it was better she wasn't here, at least until he knew if Etta was…Etta.

He pushed the door open. "Anyone home?"

Ben had been sitting at his desk, trying to stay busy. "In here, Micah."

When Micah rounded the corner and stood in front of Ben's desk, he asked, "Etta?"

Smiling, Ben said, "Let's go upstairs." As they walked, Ben said, "Annie's been with her all morning. She said her eyelids fluttered and she moaned. I don't know anything else. I've tried to stay out while Annie checked her reflexes. Oh, and Hoss went to get Rachel from school."

"I don't want her here until I've had a chance to talk…to…Etta…or Annie." Micah stopped. "Sorry. I don't know what to expect."

Moving his hand to Micah's shoulder, Ben stopped for a moment. "I don't think any of us do. When Adam first came to after he was out so long, the first thing we heard was…sort of a low chuckle. It was another day before he really opened his eyes, and a few more before he spoke a word. Don't expect her to be…Etta…right off." Ben walked a few more steps then stopped and moved a finger to his lips. "Annie says it's different for everyone, so her awakening may not be like that at all."

Micah was no longer looking at him. Rather, he wasn't looking at anything. He just looked very…troubled.

"Micah?" Ben's hand went to his shoulder again and gently squeezed. "Micah, shall we?" said Ben, motioning down the hall with his other hand.

"Huh. Oh, yeah," said Micah quietly.

Ben hung back and motioned Micah toward the door.

Slowly turning the knob, Micah pushed the door open and found Annie sitting next to the bed holding Etta's hand. He stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

Annie finished what she was doing, then motioned Micah over. "Micah. She's awake."

He looked over at his wife whose eyes were open, but staring at the ceiling. "Etta?" When Etta didn't move, Micah's brows furrowed in concern…or was it all-out fear? His mouth became dry, and his nostrils flared from the effort to fight the stinging he felt in his eyes.

Annie gently laid Etta's hand on the bed, then stood and moved her arm around Micah's waist. "It doesn't seem as if she's responded yet, but her pulse quickened when you called her name. She heard you."

Micah slowly went to the side of the bed, sat down and lifted Etta's hand into his own. "Etta, it's Micah." Without looking away from his wife, he asked, "Annie…what now?"

"I don't know, Micah. I think it's different for everyone who has a head injury. You need to pay attention, though, because what she does could be slight…a slight squeeze of your hand, a slight move of her eyes. She is awake. We just have to be patient."

"What do I tell Rachel?"

"You tell her what you know, Micah. That's all you can do." When Micah turned his attention back to Etta, Annie left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She found Shiloh downstairs, pacing the floor. "Where's Hoss?" she asked as she stepped off the last riser.

"He went to get Rachel out of school." Walking up close to Annie, Shiloh looked into her eyes. "She's awake? How is she?"

Annie slightly snorted. "I wish I could answer that. Her eyes are open, but they haven't moved. Her heart beat faster, though, when she heard Micah's voice."

"That's all?"

"Shiloh, you of all people know how this goes."

"You told me Adam might not make it back after he woke up," said Shiloh without moving her eyes from Annie's.

Annie's eyes frowned and teared up. "I just don't know." She reached for Shiloh who stepped into Annie's side, and the two women stood there in each other's arms trying to hold back their tears.

Ben walked up behind them and moved his arms around them both. "You both know you can't be doing this when Rachel walks through the door."

Suddenly, the door opened. Both women looked up, wide-eyed. When they saw it wasn't Rachel, both released the breath they had sucked in.

"Uh, did I miss something?" asked Adam as he slowly closed the door behind him without looking. He couldn't take his eyes off of Shiloh. "What's happened?"

Shiloh and Annie separated. "Nothing…at least, nothing new," said Annie quietly. "It's just very familiar. And Etta is…our sister."

Adam's eyes frowned. It's not that he didn't know this would be how both of them felt. Etta had become family even before she married Micah. But nothing had changed, and Etta was still in dangerous territory. And Shiloh…Shiloh was closer to Etta than any of them except Rachel and Micah. He held Shiloh in his arms for what seemed like a long while before the door slowly opened again.

All eyes were on Rachel as she timidly stepped through the door. Rachel was a child who regularly barreled into a room, but by the look on her face, they all knew she was expecting the worst.

Adam pulled Hoss aside. "What did you tell her?

"Well, Adam, there's not that much to tell," replied Hoss quietly. "I just told her that Annie said there was a change, and that I left as soon as she said it to go pick her up. I didn't wanna tell her anything to get her hopes up in case it changed again before we got here."

Adam pressed his lips together and nodded. As he watched Shiloh and Annie take Rachel with them to the settee, he whispered, "Probably a good idea."

"Has it?"

Adam looked back at Hoss and shook his head. "Micah's up with her now. Annie said Etta's pulse quickened when Micah said her name, so she's sure Etta heard him."

Over at the settee, Rachel asked, "Is Mommy all right?"

Annie smiled. "She was when I saw her last. Your father is up with her now."

"But what's diff'rnt?"

Taking a deep breath, Shiloh pulled Rachel next to her and moved her arm around the little girl. "Rachel, a little while ago, your mother opened her eyes." Shiloh waited to see Rachel's reaction, but the child remained subdued, so continued. "When your father went up to see her, he called her name, and Annie felt your mother's heart beat faster, which means your mother heard your father. But that's all there was. She didn't move."

"Oh," Rachel whispered quietly.

"This is good news, Rachel," said Annie. "She is awake. But it will take time for her to be able to do things like move her eyes, or her hand, or even speak. She's still healing, but she's healed enough to know what's going on around her." Moving her finger under Rachel's chin, Annie lifted her face, looked her in the eyes and added, "She'll be able to hear you read. We'll know she's better again if she moves her eyes toward you or if you feel her hand move, so now, when you read to her, I want you to hold her hand."

"Can I see Mommy?" asked Rachel.

"We'll wait for your daddy to come down, and then he can take you up to see her," said Shiloh.

They didn't wait long before they heard Micah's footsteps near the top of the stairs. It was another minute before they saw Micah.

Micah had had a good cry on the other side of the door when he left Etta. He'd thought he had his emotions in check, but stopped to dry his tears before he joined the rest of the family downstairs. He hesitated, too, because he knew Rachel was probably home by now, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face her…to try to explain what had changed.

Rachel watched him come down the stairs. She knew he had been crying. She had never seen him cry, but she knew what his eyes looked like when he had. She rose from the settee and stood in front of him, just looking up into his face for a moment. Then she took his hand in hers. "Daddy, would you take me upstairs, so I can read to Mommy and help her wake up?"

Micah looked down at her, and his tears flowed.

Rachel crooked her finger, bidding him to bend to her level, and when he did, she whispered in his ear, "Mommy will wake up. We have to believe that."

Squatting down in front of her, Micah smiled through his tears and nodded his head before he pulled her into her arms. "We do, Rachie. Thank you for not letting me forget that." He stood with her still in his arms. "Shall we?" When she nodded, he turned and climbed the stairs.

Shiloh stood in front of Adam, his hands on her shoulders gently squeezing, having felt her sobs as they watched Rachel and Micah. "I've never seen him like this," she said quietly. "He was so strong when Momma got sick. He was alone when Dad died."

Adam stepped into her back, wrapped his arms around her, and spoke into her ear. "This is the woman he loves, Sweetheart. It's different."

Annie was no better than Shiloh, and Hoss was holding her as well. "Please, Hoss," she whispered into his ear. "Promise me, you'll always come back to me in one piece."

"Annie, that's a hard promise to make."

Looking into his eyes, she searched his.

"Sweetheart, remember what happened in Philadelphia? It wadn't our doin'. And it followed us back here and almost got Adam killed." Moving his hands gently up and down her arms, Hoss added, "We have to take the hand that's dealt us and do the best we can with it…just like Micah and Etta." He kissed her temple, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Ben watched as both of his sons dealt with…what might have happened…how things had turned out. When both men looked up at the top of the stairs as they consoled their wives, he knew they knew any one of them could be in Micah's position.

"Why don't you and Annie see if Hop Sing needs any help with dinner?" said Adam as he moved a wisp of Shiloh's hair out of her face.

"Would you send someone for Lo?" she asked.

He nodded and watched her walk over to Annie and Hoss, coaxing Annie away. He and Hoss watched them both walk hand and hand to the kitchen. When Ben joined them, Adam said, "I didn't understand until now why Shiloh suddenly became so adamant about permanently moving to San Francisco." He glanced up to the top of the stairs, his mouth turned in a deep frown. "This is what she went through when I was the one lying in bed for so long."

Ben flashed a nervous smile. "Adam, you're not considering it are you?"

"Well, I wasn't," replied Adam.

"Son, if you do consider it, don't let what's happened to Etta cause you to decide something neither one of you really want. This was an accident. It could have been any one of us. You in the mine. Me in the barn. Shiloh in your house."

"I know, Pa. It's just this is so…familiar to her. She's more than worried. She's frightened."

"Time, Son. We all just need time," said Ben.

Adam nodded. "I'll…" He pointed to the door. "Just…go…uh…get Lo." Slowly walking to the door, Adam pulled his coat on, then his hat, and then his gloves before he left. He met Paul Martin just pulling into the yard. "Go on in. Pa will fill you in. Annie's in the kitchen," he said rather absently. He tipped his hat and continued on. He had to think about what he was going to do if Shiloh couldn't handle this."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It had been a long, quiet day at the main house. Everyone seemed to tiptoe around and say very little. Dr. Martin hadn't added anything more to what they already knew.

After dinner, Shiloh and Adam went home. In the evening, after they put the boys to bed, they lay in bed in the darkness, both of them looking up at the ceiling.

"Micah said Etta didn't move at all when he and Rachel were with her," said Shiloh.

Adam took a deep breath. "Annie said it will take time, Sweetheart. You remember how slow you thought my progress was. The good thing is that once it moves from one more thing to another it goes faster. Isn't that what you said?"

Shiloh was silent. She didn't want to remember that time, even to compare it to Etta. That time had been even worse than the fever from the infection in Adam's hand. Both were frightening, but with the infection, she could do…something. With his head injury, there was nothing to do but wait…and hope. Micah must be feeling the same. Hopeless. Out of control.

Adam slowly moved to his side, rising up more than normal to prevent his chest from being squeezed. He lay his head next to his wife's. "Stop thinking about it."

"How can I?" When he didn't respond, she went on. "I can't forget about Etta any more than I could forget about you. Annie said it. Etta is our sister. Micah is my brother, and knowing why he left for all those years…" She looked up at the ceiling, her tears finding a course down the side of her face. He deserves a life…a good life…with the ones he loves." She didn't even turn her head when he rose to leave.

When he returned, he carried a bottle and two glasses. He placed them on the top of his bureau, poured both glasses, took them both to the bed and sat down next to Shiloh, holding a glass out to her. "Drink this."

She looked away. "I shouldn't. The baby."

"Paul said a little isn't going to hurt you, and lying awake at night isn't good for you or the baby."

Shiloh pushed herself up and took the glass from Adam, but she didn't drink. "Adam, what happens if Etta doesn't…"

Adam quickly set his glass on the night table and held his finger to her lips. He took her glass from her and pulled her onto his lap. "Sweetheart, I know you're scared. I know this brings back bad memories. You need to stop thinking the worst. Etta needs us to believe she'll come back." Adam held her as her tears began to flow again. He rocked her in his arms until she'd cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Time had slowed down. At least it seemed that way. Winter forced it, but even with winter, there were things to do…important things that weren't getting done. No one had gone looking for a Christmas tree. No one had bothered to plan the annual Christmas Eve party. No invitations had gone out. Christmas was within a week. What did happen, like clockwork each and every day, was a gathering at the Ponderosa house that led to a vigil.

Annie was now confined to bed. She had some pains, but it was still a bit early and Paul wanted her to rest. Shiloh was getting closer herself, so the two expectant women spent time together…resting, looking in on Etta, and answering Rachel's questions when Micah was out.

Rachel read to her mother every evening, held her hand, and glanced up, watching her eyes. When Etta closed them, Rachel closed the book, kissed her mother's cheek and blew out the lamp.

Micah moved a cot into the room where Etta lay. Sometimes he slept, sometimes he watched for hours for any signs of change. The most she'd done thus far was to open and close her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

"Adam, we have to do something for Christmas," said Shiloh in not quite a whisper.

He'd done too much today. He been looking forward to a good night's rest, but his chest was aching. Even so, he slowly moved to his side and propped his head up on his hand. "Why?"

"Because we have a child who understands that Christmas comes every year. Eric is the same," she answered just as quietly. "Granted, the Ponderosa doesn't have to have a party for all the neighbors and friends, but we need to keep Christmas Eve and Christmas Day as normal as possible for the children. Maybe we should go to church with Pa, and then have Christmas dinner at the Ponderosa house like we normally do."

Pushing his bottom lip up, he nodded. "You sure you're up to it?"

She smiled. "I have to be. I've tried to make sure Abel is away from all the moping around, but he's too much like his father," she said, moving her hand to his. "We need a Christmas tree here, and one at Pa's house, and we need to have Christmas morning here as usual, and then go over to Pa's for the rest of the day." She rolled over to face him. "Do you think you and Hoss and Joe could find two trees. They don't have to be as big as usual." She wrinkled her nose. "But the tree at Pa's house should be bigger."

Adam took a deep breath. "You can't protect him from everything."

"Can't I? At least while he's still a baby."

Shaking his head, Adam said, "He's not a baby. He'll be four in a few months."

"That's still too young to deal with this," she said as she allowed her body to roll to her back.

"It's all right for him to know something is different. He knows Etta is hurt. He was in the buggy when she was brought in, when she was moved to a cot, and then when she was moved into the house. He knows that Annie is confined to bed because he has to go up the bedroom to play with Eric. You're right. He is smart, and he knows what's going on."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Because he's been asking questions."

She frowned. "He hasn't asked me any questions."

"Well, he knows you're…not the same." When she looked away, he brushed the back of a finger over her cheek. "It's all right, Sweetheart. He needs to know you're human."

She glanced over at him, her brows slightly furrowed. She knew he was right, and she inwardly chided herself for being so…obvious…around her son.

"But…" Adam said, "I'll talk to Hoss and Joe and arrange…something. And not just for our sons. Rachel needs a break, too."

"Adam, I can do some of this."

"No. Absolutely not. You're too close." When an irritated sigh escaped her, he added, "Do you _want_ to be confined to bed? I know Paul pretty well. He trusts my judgment. I'm sure I can convince him that you need to be off your feet, especially with your history with childbirth."

Shiloh suddenly rolled away from him, sat up and left the bed.

On her way out of the bedroom with her pillow, he called after her. "Shiloh." She kept going, so he said a little louder. "Don't think I can't physically bring you back to bed."

She kept going, and was now in the hallway just outside their bedroom door. "I'm sure you can, Adam, but you won't. You will never force me into your bed if I don't want to be there."

She was right. He let her go.

For a time.

Adam hadn't meant to, but he had dosed off. When he awoke, he thought it was morning. He smelled the aroma of fresh bread. He opened his eyes sleepily, and looked toward the window. There was no light. Now, his eyes snapped open as he realized what his wife was up to. He should have guessed it. She ate fresh bread whenever she was with child, and she baked it herself when her mind was off on a tangent. He rose, dressed, and went in search of her.

He found her sitting at the little round table in the kitchen, a cut loaf of bread on a wooden board in the middle of the table among four other loaves, and a plate with two buttered slices right in front of her. Only one bite was missing. Her chin rested on her hand, her eyes looking toward the bread on the table, but not really at it.

Without disturbing her, he moved to the ice box and removed the milk, then went to the cupboard and withdrew the sugar and maple syrup. He set them on the table before he sat down across from her. "You know, Sweetheart, this will pass, and when it does, we'll think about it as just one more thing we had to learn. It will make us stronger…wiser…better parents." He poured a glass of milk and pushed it across the table to her.

She reached for the sugar, sprinkled a spoonful over her buttered bread, then took a bite and washed it down with a drink of milk. Still, she said nothing.

"How are we going to eat four and a half loaves of bread before they become bricks?" Adam asked.

Her eyes met his. She smiled, and when she did, he thought his heart would leap out of his chest. She wasn't angry. She was just doing the best she could to handle a heart-wrenching situation, one that he knew was only one of many they would both have to weather throughout their lives.

He reached across the table, silently asking for her hand, and when she placed her hand in his, he knew they would come out of this one with their marriage better than it had been before it all started.

"The bread?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'll take it to Pa's house tomorrow with the sugar and syrup, and Annie, the children and I will eat our way through this." She rose to wrap the bread in flour bags, then the two of them left the kitchen and climbed the stairs together.

Neither said another word. They disrobed, settled back down in bed, and slept soundly in each other's arms until morning.

XXXXXXXX

As Shiloh bathed, Adam shaved. She stopped for a moment and watched him move his nose out of the way of the straight razor moving over his upper lip. When he stopped for a moment to sling the lather off his razor, she took the opportunity.

"Adam?"

He turned his half-shaved face toward her with one brow arched.

She giggled and turned away for just a moment. When she turned back, she wore a smile which coaxed a smile from him, shaving foam and all.

"Can we go to town today?" she asked, taking advantage of the moment. "I'd like to pick up a few more presents for Christmas. I haven't had much time to shop."

"It won't be like shopping for Christmas in San Francisco." He went back to his shaving, but watched her in his mirror. "In fact, it's late. There may not be much left."

"I know, but I have some specific things in mind that I can usually find in the right shops in Virginia City."

With a single nod, he said, "All right. Before we go, you should ask Annie if you can get anything for her."

"I will. Now, will you help me out of his tub when you're finished."

XXXXXXXX

On the way to the Ponderosa, Shiloh shifted Aaron to her right and leaned left into Adam. "I know how to dry myself off."

His only response was a low chuckle.

At the main house, while Shiloh went up the stairs with Abel helping her, and Amalee trailing behind them carrying Aaron, Adam sat down at the dining table and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"How's she doing?" asked Hoss.

Adam puckered his lips. "Well…" He scratched his head, but said no more.

"Yeah," said Hoss as he let his fork fall to his plate. "Same with Annie."

After another sip of his coffee, Adam pushed his chair back away from the table, leaned back and crossed his legs, letting his hands rest on his lap. With the slightest nod toward the ceiling, he said, "She's going to ask Annie if we can pick up anything else in town for Christmas. And when we get back from town, you, me and Joe need to go find two trees and get them decorated."

"I don't think anyone's been thinking about decoratin', Adam. I don't see no point."

"There are actually four." When Hoss' brows rose, Adam continued, "Rachel, Abel, Eric and Aaron."

Hoss simply raised his brows and nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Thank you."

Adam glanced over at his wife on the buggy seat next to him. "For what?"

She bowed her head and smiled. "For taking me to town. For…" she leaned against him. "For humoring me."

"I'm not humoring you. You're right. We need to think about the children. Especially now." After a moment of quiet, he asked, "So what was all the squealing about upstairs?"

"Oh," she laughed. "After I warmed the bread, I took it back upstairs, and prepared all of them warm, buttered bread sprinkled with sugar…with milk."

"If I had known that, I would have stayed with the children," said Angeline from the back seat. She had asked to ride into town, hoping to hire a few more women to work in the dairy. If she could find three or four more, she'd have enough to open the dairy just before the spring snow melted. It would give her time to train the women before anyone expected the dairy to sell sweet cream butter, milk or buttermilk.

"With that many women, where are we going to put them?" asked Shiloh. "I don't know that they'll want to come out to the ranch and go back to town every day. That's a long ride."

"I'll be talking with Jim Tyler today about building small cabins for them," said Adam, "so if they don't want to make the two-hour ride from town in the morning and the same back to town in the evening, they can stay during the week and go back to town on the weekends. Otherwise, they could live permanently in one of the cabins and be a stone's throw away from the dairy."

Shiloh and Adam shared a look and a smile before Shiloh turned as much as she could in the front seat to speak with Angeline. "You should go down to the Queen and find a woman called Nell. She knows most of the women in the saloons and can probably tell you who wants out."

"I'll do that," said Angeline.

"Not by yourself," said Adam. "Wait for me. I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine, Adam."

"No, you won't. A saloon is no place for a lady," Adam said with glower.

The buggy ride was quiet the rest of the way into town. Once there, Adam left Shiloh near several shops. Next, he went to Jim Tyler's office and, with Angeline, told Jim what they wanted for the cabins…they required comfort enough to be considered a home. Next, Adam took Angeline into the Silver Queen.

Jake, the bartender, greeted Adam as he eyed Angeline. She seemed older than the girls in the saloon, but not old enough to be an _old lady._ She was nice looking as well. "Uh, Adam. It's not like you to bring a lady in here." Jake snickered. "In fact, where a right proper woman is concerned, I believe you have dragged one out of here."

"I didn't drag her out. She walked out under her own steam," said Adam.

"Only because she knew you'd drag her out if she didn't," joked Jake.

Changing the subject, Adam said, "We'd like to speak to Nell."

Jake's demeanor changed as he wiped the bar with a dirty rag. "Nell hasn't been feeling well lately. She's up in her room."

"Do you mind if we go up and see how she is?" asked Adam. As Jake hesitated, Adam leaned in. "I could bring Mrs. Cartwright in to speak with her. She won't ask."

"No. That's not necessary," said Jake with a bite. "Nell's in room three at the top of the stairs."

Adam nodded, moved his hand to Angeline's back and guided her toward the stairs.

Adam knew Nell. She was a strong woman. But when she answered the door, she was only a ghost of her former self. Her cheeks were drawn in. She smelled of whiskey. He'd never seen her take more than a sip at a time.

"Nell?"

"What do you want?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Nell, it's Adam Cartwright."

Nell opened the door further, leaned out and looked closely at him. Then she looked at Angeline. "This isn't your wife, Mr. Cartwright. How dare you?"

Adam looked back down the hallway. "May we come in? My wife sent us here to speak with you about the dairy."

"Dairy?" Nell leaned against the door once it was closed. "Tell her she's too late. For me, anyway."

Adam's lips slightly parted. "Nell, I don't understand. You told her you would wait. What happened?"

"Who's this?" said Nell, nodding toward Angeline.

"This is the woman she told you about. The woman who'll be running the dairy. "Angeline, this is Nell."

An inhuman laugh escaped Nell. "You're too late."

Moving his hands to her upper arms, Adam looked her in the face. Though Nell tried to look away, Adam wouldn't let her. "What happened to you?"

With her lips quivering, she answered, "What happens to all the girls here…eventually."

Adam's nostril's flared as his eyes grew dark. "Who was it?"

She slowly walked across the small room and looked out the window. "I'd never seen him. And I haven't seen him since. He was a drifter. He snuck up here when it was unusually loud downstairs. No one heard me screaming for help."

Now, Adam was behind her, and when she turned around, he embraced her and let her cry on this shoulder. "It's not too late, Nell. You can come out to the Ponderosa. You can live there and never come back here."

"How can I face your wife? I told her I would wait for her. That I would hold out."

"You didn't break your word. You were attacked. She'll understand."

She pushed away from him and shook her head. "No. It's too late. Everyone knows."

"Who's everyone?" asked Adam calmly.

"All the girls," yelled Nell. She looked at Angeline. "And now she does. Do you think she wants me working for her?"

Angeline had stayed at the door, but walked forward now. "Nell, this is what Shiloh wanted. To give girls…who had no other choice…a better choice…a better life. She especially wanted you there, and based on what she told me about you, I want you at the dairy probably more than anyone else."

"Pack a bag, Nell. You can leave with us right now," said Adam.

Nell sat down hard on the bed. "No. Mrs. Cartwright is the only decent woman to ever treat me as an equal. I don't want her to see me like this." She looked up at Adam, her face streaked with tears. "I'd like to…clean up…before…" She wiped her face. "I don't want her to see me like this."

Taking her hands in his, Adam smiled. "All right. We'll come back for you. Is two hours long enough to be ready?"

Sniffling, Nell said, "Yes, that should be enough time to pack what I want to take."

"I can stay with you, Nell," said Angeline. "I can help you pack."

A quick smile crossed Nell's face. "No. That's not necessary. But before you go, I can give you the names of girls who want out. I've told them about the dairy." She stood and walked across the small room to the desk and began writing. "Here are the names of six girls besides the one's I've already sent to Mrs. Cartwright." Slowly laying the pen down, Nell turned and offered the piece of paper to Angeline. "These women will own a share in the dairy, is that right?"

"That was Mrs. Cartwright's plan from the beginning, yes. You'll never have to work in a saloon again," said Angeline.

"Good. You give her that list. None of them belong here," said Nell.

"Nell, that includes you," said Angeline who looked at Adam with worry in her eyes.

"Of course. I'll be finished…with all this," Nell said, waving her hand around the room, "…by the time you come back."

As Adam and Angeline rode down C Street, Angeline turned to him to say something, but stopped.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"I don't know, Adam," said Angeline. "It was something about the way she said she'd be 'finished with all this'."

"She'll be fine," said Adam, flicking the reins to speed up the horses. "She's been looking forward to this for a while. And here we are," he said as he pulled the reins to stop the horses.

After setting the brake, he helped Angeline out of the buggy, then went into the store where he'd left Shiloh. "She still here?" he asked the young clerk.

"No, Sir," she said with a smile. "But she did ask me to ask you to put her things in the buggy." She moved several boxes to the counter and smiled again.

Adam raised his brows. "Where'd she go?"

"To the book store."

Nodding, Adam said thank you and left with Shiloh's packages. He tucked them away under the seats of the buggy, then he and Angeline walked down the boardwalk. The door creaked as he opened it.

Shiloh looked quickly at the door, then swore under her breath. "Would you put this at the bottom of my package?" she whispered as she pointed toward Adam, then moved her finger perpendicular to her lips.

Adam entered and walked to her side. "You've been busy," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"I have one more stop to make," she said happily as she passed Aaron to him. "Do we have time?"

"Just. Once you're done, we'll be going back to pick up Nell. She's going home with us."

Just outside the door to the bookstore, Shiloh stopped. "Is she all right?"

Adam slightly pursed his lips. "I think she will be when she sees you."

"I'll hurry," Shiloh said. "I just need to pick up two more packages next door. They should be ready to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The Cartwrights were met with a crowd so thick outside the saloon, they had trouble making it to the front of the Silver Queen. Adam held Shiloh against him as they fought their way to the batwing doors, and once inside, they found Sheriff Coffee.

"Roy, what's going on?" asked Adam."

"Now, Adam. You ought not bring the Missus in here. This isn't a place for a lady," answered Roy.

"Never mind that, Roy," said Shiloh. "I'm here to take Nell Walford out of here. She has a place at the Cartwright dairy."

"Oh, well," mumbled Roy. "Uh, Adam. Can to talk to ya a minute?"

"Sure, Roy. Sweetheart, you and Angeline wait here while I speak with Roy," said Adam.

The two women watched as Adam walked away with Aaron on his arm. When he was all the way across the saloon, Shiloh made a beeline for the stairs.

"Shiloh," said Angeline. "We should wait."

"Angeline, you've known me long enough to know that I'm not very good at waiting," Shiloh said as she began to climb the stairs.

"Roy, are you sure?" asked Adam.

"Jake said you and Miss Meder were up there not long before. Now, what exactly were you doing up there?"

"Nell was supposed to come out to the dairy to work. Jake said she wasn't…well…wasn't feeling well, so we went up to talk to her. I'd never seen her like that, but she agreed to be ready when I got back from picking up Shiloh. She was supposed to go back to the ranch with us today."

"Why in thunder would she take her own life…just as she was about the get out of here?" asked Roy.

Adam bowed his head. "She'd been attacked recently…by a drifter. Came right up the stairs, and no one even noticed." He looked back to where he'd left Shiloh and Angeline waiting, but didn't find them there. Looking all around the saloon, he spotted his wife halfway up the stairs. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Excuse me, Roy," without even looking back. He worked his way through crowd shoving men left and right, but by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, Shiloh was at the top and pushing her way into Nell's room.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled as he tossed the man who was blocking the door aside with only one hand. Before he even saw her among the men crowded into the room, he heard a sharp yelp. He found Shiloh standing over Nell's body with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. He thrust Aaron into Angeline's arms. Shiloh had begun to sink to her knees when he caught her, lifted her into his arms and carried her out. On the way out, the men parted like a sea all the way out to the boardwalk.

"Shiloh, I told you to wait," he said as he lowered her feet to the boardwalk.

She didn't hear him. She just stared straight ahead of her, unseeing, and sobbed.

XXXXXXXX

While Adam took Shiloh to see Dr. Martin, Angeline, found each girl on Nell's list. All were more than willing to pack up their meager belongings and leave. When Adam arrived with Shiloh at the buggy, all of them were waiting with their bags.

Again, he passed Aaron to Angeline, more gently this time. Lifting Shiloh into the buggy, Adam looked into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm going to rent a surrey and a driver. "Can you sit here and wait for me?" He waited for the slight nod she offered him. "Angeline," he said without taking his eyes off his wife. "Sit with her while I'm gone. I won't be long."

Angeline accepted Adam's help into the buggy, then moved her arm around Shiloh's shoulders.

With a small tear slowing coursing down his cheek, Aaron reached for his mother, and when she took him, he gently patted her cheek.

Shiloh sucked in a timorous breath and managed to smile at her youngest son, whispering in his ear and wiping his tear away. "I'm so sorry, my little love, that you had to see this. I should have left you at home with your grandpa."

When Adam returned, he helped the women into the surrey and asked the driver to follow him to the Lake House on the Ponderosa. The two conveyances traveled quickly and quietly to the ranch.

XXXXXXXX

Adam had thought to work this night, but he didn't make it past the liquor cabinet and chair in front of the fireplace where a low fire burned just enough to keep the room warm. The house was quiet after he and Shiloh had put the boys down for the night. She seemed to have gotten past her shock at the sight of Nell lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to her head. He didn't blame her for falling apart. He felt guilty himself, especially so since Angeline had been worried.

The girls on Nell's list were up in their rooms after a light dinner. None of them were particularly hungry, all of them having been friends with Nell. Some of them cried while others kept a stiff upper lip. Even so, it was apparent all of them were in various states of shock.

If it hadn't been so quiet in the house, he wouldn't have heard the bare footsteps on the stairs. He hadn't turned around, but did when the footsteps stopped at what he thought was about halfway down.

Shiloh sat on a step, dressed one of her nicer gowns and robes she'd purchased when she was carrying Abel.

He turned to look and found her holding her robe closed around her and staring at the bottom of the stairs. Setting his glass down on the side table, he stood and turned. "Sweetheart?"

She wiped her face with both hands. "I didn't notice you there. I thought you'd be in your office."

Climbing the stairs, he held out his hand. "You'll be warmer by the fire," he said with a subdued smile.

She took his hand and awkwardly pushed herself up with her other hand, her belly seeming to rise before anything else.

Adam giggled quietly before he led her down the stairs.

"You try to get up off the stairs with this in front of you. I would say you probably wouldn't make it," she snapped.

"I would say you're probably right," he said, still laughing under his breath. "And I certainly wouldn't look as captivating as you even if I could."

They reached the sofa where she pulled her hand away from his and folded one leg underneath her as she sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about, Adam?"

He waited, knowing she would.

"I feel…I failed her."

"What?"

"She was ready to leave months ago. She was tired of men being so…familiar. You know, putting their arms around her, touching her arms, putting a hand on her knee, always wanting to buy her a drink, and then her being obliged to drink it."

"Shiloh, she knew what she was getting into."

"No, not really. Not when she started. I got the impression she was more like Etta. It was her last resort to starving. But after all those years, she learned to put up with it, thinking there was nothing else. And then I…" she looked away, but Adam could see she was wiping her face again.

He sat down next to her and moved his arm around her. "Shiloh, this wasn't your fault."

Now, she was looking at the fire, but Adam could see her chin quivering. He could see clear drops rolling down her cheek.

"Adam, I knew she was at her wit's end. I could have brought her out here early."

"Nell was stronger than you're giving her credit for. It wasn't the job that made her take her own life. She was attacked." When Shiloh's lower jaw dropped, he pulled her closer and moved his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Based on what she said, it happened recently. She said the man was a drifter. She'd never seen him before, and hadn't seen him since. He came up the stairs when it was loud in the saloon, and no one noticed him."

Shiloh moved her face away from his hand and looked up. "All the more reason I should've gotten her out of there sooner. And that's not all. All those people standing outside of the saloon…what they were saying."

"What did you hear?"

"They said she deserved it. Someone said she was one more dove they didn't have to tolerate."

"There will always be those people, Shiloh."

"Adam, I know some of those women prefer to be there…rather than married…or working somewhere else. But Nell wasn't like that."

"And that's why you offered her a way out. But what this man did to her made her feel as if she didn't deserve it. If wasn't your fault. It was his." Taking her hand, he gently pulled her against him and looked into her eyes before he kissed her.

She leaned into him, and when their lips parted, she moved a finger to his lips and slowly raised her eyes to his. "She told me once how lucky I was to have a man like you to care for me. She was right." As she pressed against him to place a light kiss on his lips, he moved his hand to her chin, drawing it down, and the two sat on the sofa enjoying what became a long, ardent kiss, ending with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

"Would you try to sleep?" he whispered. When she nodded, he stood up from the sofa and took her with him. After one more kiss, they walked arm in arm up the stairs.

The next day, Adam was alone when he woke up. He dressed quickly and trotted down the stairs, stopping halfway to see Shiloh, the children, Angeline and the ladies at the dining table. The ladies were quiet, but smiled when the children looked their way.

Shiloh was walking around, bouncing Aaron, who seemed a little agitated.

Even though she smiled, it was obvious to Adam she still wasn't herself, and Aaron knew it. Adam walked over to the table, kissed her on the temple, then took Aaron from her. "You need to eat something."

She tried to smile. "I can't. I don't think I can keep anything down."

Adam looked over the table at all the uneaten food. "Seems everyone feels that way."

Angeline pushed away from the table. "Ladies, I thought I'd show you around the dairy this morning."

They remained silent, but dutifully pushed away from the table. One of them, a girl named Emily, spoke. "Mrs. Cartwright, thank you for taking us away from town. The people there…" she rubbed her hands together… "they were saying some…unkind things about Nell…and us. It was hard not to haul off and…"

Shiloh held her hand up. "I know. I heard them."

The girl didn't mind the interruption. Shiloh's eyes were as red and swollen as hers.

Addressing everyone at the table, Shiloh said, "I suppose the best thing to do is something…anything…that will keep our minds off of it until the funeral. After that, well, it will get a little better…one day at a time." She wiped her face again. "Nell will be buried here…on the Ponderosa…somewhere near the lake. I don't want her final resting place anywhere near Virginia City. She'll be overlooking the lake in her rest."

Before Adam could reach Shiloh, the girls had already surrounded her in what appeared to Adam as one big hug. It wasn't long before they separated, but stayed close, each of them wiping their nose or their face.

Shiloh gave a half laugh. "Come on now. She wouldn't want us doing this. We just need to stay busy."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Christmas Day was only four days away from the day Nell took her own life. The first day after, once all the Cartwrights and their guests had finished breakfast, the three Cartwright brothers set out to find two trees suitable enough to be called Christmas trees.

Shiloh, Amalee and Lo retrieved the tree decorations from the attic and set baskets full of pine fronds and pinecones tied in red ribbon around the living room and on the dining room table.

Ben and Hop Sing were doing the same at the main house.

Shiloh sent one of the hands to town with a list consisting of fancy soaps, tooth powder, perfumes and nightgowns with robes and slippers. Virginia City was an unlikely place for a fine French toiletry shop such as Madam Le Roux', but with all the wives and other female acquaintances of the silver barons, bankers and their lawyers, Madam Le Roux did an excellent business. The hand was also to pick up bolts of material, specific fabrics and trims, and the appropriate needles and threads, enough for each of the six girls staying at the Lake House. She wanted them to feel what every woman should feel at some point in their lives. Special. Respectable. Equal.

By the time the trees were up and decorated, and all the gifts were wrapped and under the tree, the Cartwright clan had one day to rest before Christmas Eve. On that Christmas Eve eve, the most remarkable thing occurred, at least to the Cartwrights and Whitneys.

After listening intently to her daily reading, Etta squeezed Rachel's hand.

Hoss refused to let Annie get out of bed on her own and walk down the hall to Micah and Etta's bedroom. Instead, he carried her.

"Hoss, there's no reason I can't walk. It's just right down the hall," complained Annie.

"Doc Martin said you were to stay off your feet, and that's what you're gonna do," said Hoss as he gently lifted her into his arms. When he arrived in the bedroom, Micah moved a chair to the side of the bed, and Hoss gently placed her on the chair.

"What's happened?" Annie asked, excitedly. "What's she done?"

Rachel leaned out from behind Micah's legs.

"It's all right," said Annie softly, motioning to Rachel to come to her. When Rachel was at her side, she said, "You and I are going to see just how much your mother is back, all right?"

Rachel nodded. Then she smiled for the first time since the fire that caused her mother to be in the bed.

Annie took Etta's hand as Etta stared at the ceiling. "Etta if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Everyone watched and waited. Very slowly, Etta's hand closed around Annie's.

Downstairs, Adam stood with Shiloh at the fireplace, preventing her from running…or rather waddling very fast…to the stairs, when Micah told them from the top that Etta had squeezed Rachel's hand.

Now, though Shiloh squirmed and fidgeted, it didn't matter. Adam wasn't about to let her go.

Finally, Hoss appeared at the top of the stairs. "Why don't all of ya come on upstairs. Annie's tired. She only wants to say this once."

They all gathered in Micah and Etta's room.

Annie looked at Shiloh whose face was as wet as her own. "Pa, would you bring in a chair for Shiloh. If she keeps shaking like that, she's going to fall."

"Annie, just tell us," said Shiloh. "Please."

"I'll let Micah and Rachel…and Etta tell you," she said with a wide smile.

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh lay on her back in bed, scratching her stomach, while Adam played with Abel and Aaron on the floor of the master bedroom.

"Mama come play," said Abel.

She heard Adam chuckle and whisper, "If Mama gets down on the floor, Mama can't get up."

"It 'cause Mama fat," Abel giggled as he watched Aaron touch each of their father's fingers tips with his.

"Mama's not fat," answered Adam with furrowed brows. "There's a baby in there."

"Why?" Abel asked.

Raising his eyebrows at the question, Adam stole Aaron's nose, sending the child into a fit of laughter. Adam held on as Aaron turned on his lap to try to catch his nose. "Well, because we thought you boys could use someone else to play with."

Abel kept playing with his horse, pretending it was running in a circle in front of him. "How a baby get in there?"

Now, Shiloh laughed. "Dig your way out of that one."

Yawning, Adam said, "That's a discussion for another time. It's bedtime."

"Coward."

The word floated from the bed to Adam's ears. With pursed lips, Adam said, "Come on, you two." He slowly pushed himself up from the floor and bent to lift Aaron up with one arm while the other braced his chest. He dropped one hand toward Abel and wiggled his fingers.

Abel dutifully reached up and snickered as his father pulled him to his feet.

"Go kiss Mama good night."

Shiloh pushed herself up to sit on the side of the bed so she could cuddle with each of her boys for just a moment before Adam pulled them away and whisked them off to their own beds.

It was, at least, ten minutes before he came back into the bedroom, leaving the nursery door halfway open so they could hear if Aaron awoke in the middle of the night.

The child usually slept through the night, but occasionally cried out. He would be a year old in four weeks. The closer he got to his first full year, the more soundly he slept.

Adam watched Shiloh settle back down on the bed, then began to disrobe.

"I think Annie's in labor," said Shiloh.

Halting what he was doing, Adam turned at the waist without moving his bare feet. "Why do you think that?"

"She was awfully tired," explained Shiloh. "I could swear I caught her wincing once or twice when her hand went to her belly. We're going to have a Christmas baby in the Cartwright clan."

"She'd have told someone if she was in labor. She'll have to have help," said Adam, walking toward the washroom.

Shiloh raised her voice as he disappeared through the door. "I think she thinks she has all the help she needs." When Adam stuck his head out of the washroom door with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, Shiloh said, "In Hoss…and maybe me. She's planning to have this child on a pallet on the floor."

Going back into the bedroom, Adam stood next to the bed with his hands on his hips, his belt tossed onto a chair as he walked, his shirt missing, and his trousers unbuttoned. "Hoss has delivered foals and calves and pups, and even one baby, but I'm not so sure he's going to want to deliver his own. Does he know?"

Shrugging, Shiloh said, "I have no idea."

"I'm letting Paul know tomorrow," said Adam as he sat down on his side of the bed.

"Don't you dare," she said with pursed lips. "It's none of your business."

"Isn't it? Hoss is my brother."

"Adam, women have babies at home with their husbands all the time."

Swinging his feet onto the bed, Adam pulled the blanket up and settled it on both of them. "And a lot of those babies don't make it. There's no reason to take the risk when there's another doctor around."

"Ah, but there is another doctor around if there's a problem…Jeffrey. And Mala is a midwife. Annie says she trusts Mala, so I'm sure she's planning on Mala being here."

They lay there in silence for a moment before Shiloh said, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and Hoss said it looks like snow. No one will be going anywhere."

Adam rolled to his side facing Shiloh and propped his head on his hand. "You two planned this, didn't you?" he said with narrowed eyes.

She looked up at him and batted her eyelids. "No," she said with a smile. "I don't think Annie knows that anyone else knows she's in labor. So, I'm not even sure she's spoken to Mala, but that doesn't matter. Mala really likes Annie. I don't think she would miss the birth of this child."

Adam leaned in and kissed her. "Don't ever think _you_ would get away with it."

"Oh, spsh!"

That sound took him back. It had been a long time since she'd made that particular noise. He sighed heavily wondering if this was going to be the rebirth of her former rebellious self. He lay back thinking it didn't matter. A little here and there didn't bother him, but if it did come to pass, he'd put a quick end to it…to an extent. A little spice…at the right time…could be quite enjoyable.

XXXXXXXX

The Adam Cartwrights were up early in the morning having breakfast and then out the door to Grandpa Cartwright's house.

Angeline and the ladies had already gone to the dairy to prepare a welcoming for the other ladies who would be coming from town the day after Christmas.

At the main house, Shiloh snuck into Annie's room while all the men played downstairs with the boys. She pulled a chair next to the bed and waited for Annie to feel the weight of her gaze.

It wasn't long before Annie's closed eyes became barely open slits. When Shiloh smiled, Annie asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how you're doing?" answered Shiloh, sounding somewhat pleased with herself.

"I'm doing…fine," said Annie, now with her eyes squinting. "Why do you ask?"

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Because I know. I… _know."_

"What is it you think you know?" asked Annie, looking away.

"Oh, come on, Annie. I know you're in labor," Shiloh answered as she threw her hands in the air. "Did you really think you could hide that from me?"

Pushing herself up to a sitting position in the bed, Annie fluffed up her pillow and shoved it behind her. "A girl can always hope."

More quietly, Shiloh asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd tell Adam and Adam would tell Hoss, and I'm not ready for Hoss to know."

"It's Christmas Eve. You're going to have to tell them…soon."

Annie blew out heavily through her nose and shifted in the bed. "It's just a little discomfort right now. It can go on for days. You didn't realize it was labor when it started with you…both times."

"And we both know better now, don't we?" Shiloh lifted a brow, then softened. "Tell me what you need?"

Annie smiled and held out her hand to Shiloh.

Shiloh smiled back and took Annie's hand.

"Can you get word to Mala without letting anyone know?" asked Annie. "She'll bring over everything we need."

"I can't go myself. Adam will never let me leave the house alone. But I think I could send a note," said Shiloh, wincing. "But Annie, why don't you just tell them and get it over with?"

"I don't want everyone waiting downstairs, pacing the floor and forgetting about the children's Christmas Eve. I'm hoping to make it through the day," said Annie.

"And ruin Christmas Day?"

"If I tell them now, it will run Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I don't want to do that. When the time comes, I'll tell Hoss." She looked Shiloh square in the eye. "Promise me!"

Shiloh lowered her forehead into her hand and said under her breath, "Adam will have my head for this."

"Promise!" said Annie with her lips folded into a straight line.

"I…promise," said Shiloh hesitantly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

There was a rap on the door. The men and children inside the house were just loud enough that the light knocking was never heard.

The visitor could hear the Cartwrights from the porch behind the closed the door. He smiled and then banged.

Adam and Ben's heads snapped up. "Who could be that eager to see us today?" asked Adam, not expecting an answer.

Since Hoss's hands were full with three squirming boys, Ben went to the door. He looked back at the melee on the floor with a wide grin just before he opened it. His hand immediately went forward and shook the hands of the man standing in front of him. "Edwin! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Cartwright, how are you?" asked Edwin as he stepped into the house.

"We are all well," answered Ben.

"I actually came to tell Isabella I'll be leaving soon," said Edwin. I need to go over some points on the scripts and boards for her play before I go." He was now looking down at Hoss who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Edwin," said Adam, appearing next to his father. "This is an unexpected surprise."

Hoss slowly removed the boys from his lap, untangling legs and arms while the two older boys giggled and Aaron squealed.

Adam came to his rescue and lined the boys up.

"I've been taking some notes on the play script and boards that I need to leave with Isabella before I return home," Edwin explained.

"Well, I hope you can stay a few more days with us before you go," said Adam, motioning to the settee as Hoss scooped the boys up in his arms.

As Edwin sat down, he said, "I was hoping you'd say that. It may take a day to go over my notes." He bowed his head and smiled. "In fact, I was counting on it. I've already given up my room at the hotel. My bags are outside on the porch."

Just as Edwin made that statement, Joe came through the front door carrying Edwin's bags. "Someone left their luggage on the front porch," he announced.

"Set them down there," said Pa. "They belong to Mr. Booth."

Edwin turned on the settee. "Thank you, Joe. And how is Miss Wayne?"

Joe raised his brows wondering how Edwin knew he had been to see Willow.

Adam caught the slightly perplexed look and laughed. "Where else would you have been on Christmas Eve?"

Now, Joe raised his brows and smiled sheepishly.

Very quietly, Shiloh appeared at the top of the stairs.

A slow smile formed on Adam's lips before he even turned around. The slight, sweet tendrils of the scent of rose drifted into the sitting room and Adam's nostrils. He turned long before anyone else realized she was there. "Wait for me. I'll help you down."

Smiling, she took a step. "I'm not quite there yet, Adam. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not fine," Adam said, stepping up to the first step down from the top, taking her hand and wrapping it over his arm. "Humor me, please."

"I should go up and check on Annie," said Hoss, rising from the hearth. "I need to put these little fellas down anyway."

"Hoss, I've been with Annie most of the morning. She's napping now, so you should let her rest," said Shiloh. "As for the boys, why don't you and Adam take Abel and Eric upstairs for their nap? I'll take care of Aaron." At the bottom of the stairs, Shiloh took a sleeping Aaron from Hoss, then stepped aside so the two men could attempt to separate the older boys without waking them. "That was too easy," she said when the boys were in the appropriate father's arms.

"We tired them out," said Adam with a proud smile and quick wag of his head.

"We?" said Hoss, looking at Adam with a smirk.

"I can vouch for that," said Edwin. "They were using Hoss as a climbing tree."

"Yeah," said Hoss with an obliging nod of his head. "They should sleep for a while. They'll probably wake up in time to go home for dinner." With that said, Adam and Hoss made their way up the stairs to put the boys to bed.

Shiloh sat down in the blue chair with Aaron quite peaceful in her arms. She looked up at Edwin. "You're leaving."

" _How does she always know_?" Edwin thought. "I'm staying through Christmas, but directly afterward, I will be going home. I've been away from Edwina far too long."

Shiloh's smile was sincere. "You have. We'll go over your notes in the next couple of days. But first, we _need_ to enjoy this particular Christmas."

"Notes? What notes?" asked Edwin innocently enough.

Shiloh just laughed.

Edwin sat quietly on the settee observing her with her son. He'd always known she would be a good mother. During her time in New York and Boston, she had had such a deep empathy for those less fortunate, especially small, innocent children. Even though most of her had sincerely hated Adam while she was at Vassar and afterward while perfecting her talent, Edwin knew a small part of her loved him, even then. Guiding her to something bigger than herself was the best thing he could do for his friend. Adam had known early on she was brighter than most. Edwin knew Adam wouldn't have settled for anything less than what she had become during her time back east even if he hadn't fallen in love with her.

XXXXXXXX

Hop Sing stood by the low table in the sitting room looking for a place to set the tray of coffee and cookies he had just brought out from the kitchen.

Edwin and Shiloh's heads were down, looking at sketches, updated scripts and Edwin's notes for the play _Redemption_. Shiloh looked up at smiled. "Right here, Hop Sing. Just let me move some of this out of the way." As Hop Sing poured the coffee, Shiloh looked around the room. She and Edwin had been so engrossed in the play, they hadn't noticed everyone else had left. They were alone, save Hop Sing.

"Thank you, Hop Sing," Shiloh said with smile. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"All go different way. All say need to finish some thing," replied Hop Sing with a shrug. He slid the plate of cookies to the middle of the table. "You work too long. Take break," he said, waiting for either of them to try his cookies.

Both did. "They're delicious, Hop Sing. "Thank you," said Edwin.

"You're right, Hop Sing. We do need a break," said Shiloh before she bit into a cookie and smiled so big her entire face lit up. "You've outdone yourself."

Hop Sing smiled and bowed as he backed away, heading for the kitchen. He stopped and turned back. "You stay for dinner?"

"Not tonight. Lo is preparing something special tonight," said Shiloh. "But we'll all be back tomorrow morning for Christmas."

"Hop Sing and Lo Shilin fix extra special Christmas dinner," he said with a wide smile. "You see." With that said, he disappeared around the corner to the kitchen.

Edwin laughed. "That man is delightful."

"He is," said Shiloh. "And he's more than the help. He's part of the family. He takes good care of all of us." Pushing herself up from the settee, she continued. "While you enjoy your coffee and cookies, I'm going upstairs to check on the children, Annie and Etta."

"Do you think it would be possible for me to say hello to Annie?" asked Edwin. "I haven't seen much of her this trip."

"I'm sure she'll love that," answered Shiloh, smiling and nodding toward the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

"What'd you do for Annie for Christmas?" asked Adam as he and Hoss walked toward the house from the barn.

"I bought some furniture she picked out for the baby's room and some doctoring thingamabobs she wanted for her surgery." He wagged his head. "I got her a right nice necklace and bracelet, too. What'd you get for Shiloh?"

"I've built her a cabinet where she can sort and store all of her music and writing supplies in her music room, and I've also built a small desk that will sit over one side of her piano bench, so when she writes, she can use the desk instead of trying to write on the music stand," said Adam.

"You mean you didn't buy her no female things?" asked Hoss.

"Well, yeah," said Adam. "I bought her a dress she keeps looking at when we're in town."

"No jewelry?"

"Hoss, she has so much jewelry she could open her own jewelry store. She's got things that match every dress she ever performed in." Just before he opened the front door, Adam frowned. "She's hard to buy presents for. When she sees something she wants, she buys it."

Just before they stepped through the door, Hoss grabbed Adam's arm. "Hey, Adam. If she looked at that dress and didn't buy it, what if she really didn't like it?"

With his nostrils flared, Adam's face slowly rose to meet Hoss'. Then he grinned. "Then why would she keep looking at it?"

Hoss thought for a moment, then gave a quick nod and followed Adam into the house.

He stopped short at what he saw on the stairs. Two little boys stood at the top of the stairs discussing, as little boys who haven't mastered the English language do. Then they turned around, sunk to their knees and began to back down the stairs. When they were three steps down, Shiloh's face appeared around the corner, her lips folded seemingly to prevent a laugh escaping. Adam backhanded Hoss in the stomach just as Hoss stepped next to him. He pointed at the stairs and both men quietly watched their sons do something they weren't supposed to do. He motioned to the door, and the two men quietly backed out, but left the door cracked and peered through.

When the boys reached the landing, Shiloh pulled her head back around the corner quickly while Adam pulled the door almost to the jamb.

Abel looked around, and Eric watched, then imitated the older boy. When Abel spotted the cookies on the low table he pointed.

Eric's eyes grew to the size of saucers as his hands went up to cover his wide-open mouth.

The two boys sank back down to the floor, maneuvered so that they were backward again, and backed down the stairs. Once down, they crawled to the hearth side of the table.

Shiloh quietly moved down the stairs beyond where the Christmas tree blocked her view of the boys and sat down to watch them through the stair balusters. When the door opened, she noticed and waved Adam down to the floor, then pointed to the location of the boys.

Adam and Hoss crawled on all fours to the table behind the settee, then got to their knees so they could see over the furniture.

The two boys were now sitting on the floor and bent low. A hand appeared on the table, first feeling back and forth, and when the hand found the plate of cookies, it took one and lowered it below the table. There was a small squeal of delight before the hand came back up, found another cookie, and moved it down behind the table.

Adam and Hoss were now standing, and they and Shiloh watched as the two boys squirmed underneath the table where they both quietly snickered while eating their prizes.

As Shiloh came the rest of the way down the stairs, Adam met her at the bottom. He stood for a moment with his elbow resting on his other arm and a finger under his nose trying to stifle a chuckle. His head went back as he smiled, open-mouthed, at the ceiling, then took Shiloh's arm and back-handed Hoss in the stomach. They all walked to the edge of the table together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Dinner at the Lake House on Christmas Eve was more like a party than Christmas dinner on the Ponderosa had ever been. Angeline and the six ladies who were working at the dairy assisted Lo with the serving. They had no presents to give to their benefactors on Christmas Day, and even if they had, they felt what they could afford would be beneath the Cartwrights. They regaled Adam, Shiloh, Angeline and Edwin with colorful stories of their past lives…only the proper ones…and had them laughing until they were almost crying.

Before the stories, when dessert came to the table, Shiloh shook her head when Lo began to set a plate down for Abel. "Abel has already had his dessert today," she said.

"Uh uh!" exclaimed Abel, wildly shaking his head.

"Oh, what a short memory we have," said Adam. "If you'll remember, you had a cookie with your cousin Eric under Grandpa's table earlier today."

Abel's bottom lip pushed up and began to quiver. "It a little cookie."

"It was a _big_ cookie," said Adam with his brows arched, "and you weren't supposed to have it, otherwise you wouldn't have felt you had to sneak down the stairs and crawl under the table to eat it."

Abel's eyes went wide. He hadn't realized they'd seen him from the very beginning of his plan to get himself and his cousin a cookie.

"Now, Abel, you knew you weren't supposed to do that, so I would suggest you take this lesson like the smart young man you are, finish what's left of your dinner and then go with Amalee and get ready for bed without so much as a peep," said Shiloh, stifling a smile.

The little boy did as his mother told him…almost. As Amalee was walking Abel up the stairs, those left at the table heard the smallest "peep" just as Abel rounded the corner to the hallway.

The table erupted in laughter.

XXXXXXXX

After everyone in the house had retreated to their bedrooms, Edwin sat down with Shiloh and Adam in the sitting room before retiring.

"I just want to let you know I have a stage ticket for the day after tomorrow. I'll be going to San Francisco, and then taking a ship," said Edwin.

"Well," said Shiloh. "I can't say I won't miss you, but I won't beg you to stay either…for Edwina's sake. I hope you've planned something wonderful for her for Christmas."

"Oh, I've already bought and sent her Christmas presents," Edwin said. "But I will be taking a special one with me."

"Well, we'll be spending Christmas Day at Pa's house, so there will be plenty to eat and some good conversation," said Adam. "I should warn you that all the ladies will be there, too."

Edwin moved his hand to his chin. "If they're as entertaining as they were today, it will be delightful. Now, I'm going to turn in. The next few days will be busy, and I'll need to get up early afterward to make the stage in Virginia City." He stood, bowed and said, "Goodnight."

Shiloh and Adam turned in, too. They put Aaron to bed, then looked in on Abel.

The child was already asleep in his usual position…his arms and legs folded underneath him while his behind was up in the air and his thumb was in his mouth.

"I can't even kiss him when he's like this," whispered Shiloh as she made due by patting his behind.

On the way out the door, Adam patted her behind.

She stopped and glared over her shoulder.

"I just thought you'd like to know how that felt. It should have been soothing," said Adam.

"Hmf!" she responded and walked into the master bedroom. When Adam passed her, she patted his behind.

"Careful you don't start something you can't stop," he said with a chuckle.

Shiloh narrowed her eyes. "You get that way just by a pat on your backside?"

"Depends on who's doing the patting," he said, giving her a loud, smacking kiss on the lips before he sauntered into the washroom. When he came back into the bedroom, he stopped cold at the sight in front of him. At first, he thought she might be feeling some pain, but after watching a moment, he realized she was sizing up her belly in front the mirror, buck naked and turning to and fro. Relaxing, he said, "You seem bigger this time," as he stepped against her back and moved his hands to her belly.

"I'm not. I'm just carrying this one differently. The boys were all right here," she said, moving her hands in front of her as if she was carrying a large ball. "This one goes all the way around", she said, moving her hands to either side. "According to Cheron, this means it's going to be a girl."

Adam smiled. "The first Cartwright girl," he said, sounding pleased.

"Not quite," said Shiloh. "Annie's carrying hers the same way."

"What? Did you two compare bellies?"

She laughed. "No," she said, turning around in his arms, still giggling. "And it's not a race. But we do have to think about girl's names. I don't think we considered girls with the first two."

"I like Anna," said Adam. "And we have to honor the Whitney tradition."

"No, we don't."

"I insist. I would hate for Belle to think I was the one who broke a family tradition she honored."

"Mama isn't around to be upset."

"Oh, I don't know. You spent an awful lot of time up on that hill talking to someone." He frowned when he watched her disposition change to one of melancholy. "So, how about Anna Belle Cartwright."

"What!" Shiloh's mouth opened wide. "You wanna name her after the milk cow?"

With a nervous laugh, he said, "Ah…no. But that only leaves one name."

"Please don't say it," she said as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"Anna Isabella Cartwright," said Adam.

"No," she said emphatically, turning her back to him. "Absolutely not," she finished, crossing her arms.

"You're the one who gave me the responsibility for naming our children, considering you're the one who brings them into the world," Adam said sternly. "Now, unless you come up with something else that maintains your family tradition, it's not up for discussion." He watched his wife fold her lips into a tight line and blow out through her nose as if she was going to explode. Rather, she huffed loudly, jerked her robe off a hanger in the wardrobe, wrapped it around her, and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To the kitchen," she said. Halfway through the door, Shiloh said quite seriously, "She'll hate me forever…and it will be all your fault." In the kitchen, she began the baking process. As she waited for the bread dough to rise, she paced back and forth from the sink to the fireplace, until it was time for the bread to go into the oven. Once it was baking, she moved a plate, a knife, the butter and a glass of milk to the table and waited for her feast.

XXXXXXXX

Once on the front porch of the main Ponderosa house, the Adam Cartwright family and friends busied themselves whisking off the dusting of snow they had all received between the surrey and buggy to the cover of the porch. After shushing everyone with him, Adam quietly counted to three on his fingers, then pushed open the front door of the Ponderosa main house. "Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled just before they sang _Jingle Bells_. When the song was finished, they all followed Abel into the house.

Grandpa acted surprised when Abel jumped at him. Scooping the boy up into his arms, he said, "I hope you're hungry because Hop Sing and Lo have outdone themselves."

Abel just looked at him, not knowing how to answer. Finally, he said, "Gra'Pa, can I have a cookie?"

"Young man, you may have a cookie after you eat your dinner," answered Grandpa.

Abel squirmed until Ben set his oldest grandson's feet on the floor. "You just like Mama. She not let me have des-des-des…a cookie."

Ben looked at Shiloh who responded, "He'd already had a cookie."

"I heard," said Ben with a wink and a smile.

It was then that Abel saw Eric, and cookies were forgotten…for a time. The two little boys draped an arm over each other's shoulders and went in search of toys.

After watching the little ones open the toy box Grandpa kept near the foot of the stairs, Ben kissed Shiloh on the top of her head, shook his son's hand and then welcomed each young lady who would be working in the dairy into his home. There would be a crowd for Christmas, granted not as big as the normal Christmas Eve crowd, but large enough that the leaves had to be put in place at the dining table, and extra chairs brought down from the bedrooms.

Ben took Shiloh aside. "You couldn't convince Amalee to join us?" he asked.

She bowed her head and smiled. "Well, I have to admit I didn't try very hard, considering her people don't celebrate Christmas. I didn't want her to feel obliged. But I did leave a new Bible on her bed before we left with a letter from Adam and me and a pay bonus. The pages were falling out of her old Bible."

"I didn't know Quakers read the Bible," said Ben, dismissing the thought that Shiloh and Adam had erred. He knew they were too intelligent to have done so.

"Oh, some do read the Bible," said Shiloh. "At least, I've seen Amalee reading her Bible." She blushed. "I didn't know what else to give her that she wouldn't consider a present."

Adam made a quick exit after grabbing Hoss by the arm. There were lots of gifts to unload and place under, by or near the tree.

Jeffery Freeman drove up in a buggy with his wife and daughter as Adam and Hoss were unloading the wagon from the Lake House. While Jeffery pitched in to help them, Mala and Millie carried stacks of ribboned boxes into the house. Neither Hoss nor Adam noticed that Mala was carrying a carpet bag with her. No one noticed when Mala quietly ascended the stairs with the bag and made her way to Annie and Hoss's bedroom.

When she came back down, she went straight over to Shiloh and whispered in her ear.

Adam stopped placing gifts around the tree to watch, and when Mala went back up the stairs, he gently took Shiloh's arms and led her to the other side of Ben's desk. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she replied innocently.

"Don't play games with me," he said sternly. "Is it Annie?"

Shiloh clasped her hands in front of her, and said frankly, "Yes. She's…uncomfortable. Mala asked me to bring Hoss upstairs. Annie will tell him she's in labor, and she'll ask him to keep it to himself until after dinner. She wanted to let the children play and let the dairy girls enjoy themselves for a while before chaos erupts."

Pushing a breath loudly out through his nose, Adam gritted his teeth.

Shiloh recognized the look of quiet anger. "Mala is a midwife. If anything…unusual…happens, Jeffery is a doctor, and a fine one at that, according to Annie. Per Annie's wishes, there won't be any disruption of today's festivities until the very last minute. If Hoss wants to tell Pa and Joe," she shrugged her shoulders, "that's up to him, but the children and the ladies will not have their Christmas spoiled." She returned his stern look.

Adam folded his lips into a tight line. He knew she was right…that it was up to Hoss, and far be it from him to spoil Hoss's surprise.

Ben had been watching the two from the time Adam had taken Shiloh aside, and now asked his eldest if there was a problem.

"No, Pa. Not a problem," said Adam. "But it's nothing I can discuss at the moment. You'll find out soon, though, trust me."

Both men watched as Shiloh whispered in Hoss's ear just before the two calmly made their way up the stairs.

Hoss went straight to Annie's bedside and sat down on the chair there, taking Annie's hand and bringing it up to his lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for Mala to tell me for sure," said Annie as she drew her finger down his cheek. "You would have worried, and there might not have been reason it."

"I ain't buyin' it, Annie. You'd know the second your labor started. Why didn't you tell me then?"

She huffed and let her hand fall back to her lap, such as it was. "Because I didn't want to spoil Christmas Eve for everyone. All you men would have started your pacing last night, and the children would have been worried."

Hoss's eyes widened. "Last night?"

She softened and took his hand back. "I still don't want you to tell anyone until it becomes hard labor." She grimaced. "Which will be soon. I want everyone to make it through dinner before you men wear a rut in the floor. And I want Shiloh's dairy girls to have a good Christmas. They deserve one."

"I'm gonna tell Adam and Pa, at least," said Hoss.

"Adam knows," said Shiloh. When Hoss glared at her, she explained, "Adam saw Mala come down to talk to me and pulled me aside downstairs." She twisted her lips, then added. "You know how he is. But what about Joe?"

Hoss waved his hand as if to wave the thought of telling Joe away. "He's so gone on Willow, he ain't even gonna notice."

"Has he gotten back to the house with Willow?" asked Annie. "I can't believe he left in this snow storm."

"He wasn't back when I came up," said Shiloh. "But the snow isn't heavy right now, so I'm sure they'll make it through. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wrestle my brother and my niece downstairs."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Shiloh knocked on the door of Etta's bedroom and listened. When she heard nothing, she knocked again a little louder. When there was still no response, she reached for the door knob only to have it jerked out of her hand.

"Shiloh!" said Micah as he forced her backwards by stepping out and bringing the door closed behind him before Shiloh had a chance to see in.

She looked up into her brother's blue eyes. "Uh, Micah?" Her brows raised. "You…want to tell me what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Rachel and I are getting our Christmas present ready to bring downstairs," said Micah without looking Shiloh in the eye.

"All right," she said, deciding not to push it. But just about everyone is here now except you and Rachel, so…"

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Sis. Promise," Micah said, barely able to hold in his excitement.

"Micah?"

Micah pressed his lips together. "Just…go downstairs…and don't spoil it." He took her arm and began walking her down the hall.

Pulling her arm away, she laughed and said, "All right. I'm going. I don't need an escort."

XXXXXXXX

Since Hoss told him Annie was in labor, Ben watched his son each and every time Hoss went up and came back down the stairs. Each time, once Hoss reached the bottom, he shook his head at the question on his father's face.

Eric also watched his father and slowly became quiet, so quiet that he stopped playing with Abel.

Adam put his hand on the top of Abel's head when the youngster wandered over and leaned against his father's leg. "You tired?" asked Adam quietly with a sleeping Aaron tucked in one arm.

Abel shook his head.

Adam glanced sideways at Eric who was sitting against the toy box with his head bowed and his arms crossed in front of him. He looked back at Abel. "Did something happen at the toy box?"

Abel shook his head again, then pointed at Hoss going back up the stairs. "Unc..Unc..le Hoss tol' he not see his Mama."

Raising his brows, Adam said, "Oh, I see," then leaned forward to whisper in Abel's ear. "Why don't you get two cookies and take one of them to Eric. I'll go find his mother."

Adam watched as Abel looked over the cookie plate on the table in front of the fireplace, picked the two biggest cookies and went back to the toy box. He said something to Eric, then sat down next to his cousin and offered one of the cookies.

Looking at the cookie, a slow smile crossed Eric's chubby face, and the two boys enjoyed their cookies together.

In the meantime, Adam slowly made his way through the living area, making normal conversation and smiling as he passed everyone, then climbed the stairs.

Hoss was just coming out of the bedroom where Annie was resting.

"Hoss, Eric needs your attention," whispered Adam as he gently twisted back and forth while Aaron stretched in his arms.

"Why? Somethin' happen?" asked Hoss with wide eyes.

Adam chuckled. "No. No. But you've been pacing and going up and down the stairs every ten minutes. He knows something's up, and he's upset because he hasn't seen his mother all morning."

Hoss harrumphed and smiled. "I reckon I should bring him up to see Annie. I tell ya, she puts up a good front."

Adam didn't know how Hoss managed it, but it didn't appear anyone thought anything about it when Hoss came back down, scooped his son up in his arms, and carried the little boy upstairs to see his mother. But then Adam continued to watch as the ladies' eyes darted to the stairs after which they giggled excitedly. Adam looked around the room. It seemed it was that way for everyone. It was the few men who were nervous, save Jeffery. The ladies seemed to be taking it all in stride.

Before Adam could settle back down with Aaron, he heard a commotion at the top of the stairs. Everyone in the room looked up to find Micah lifting Etta out of a wheel chair and carrying her down the stairs. Rachel walked down behind him, and following Rachel was Ben maneuvering a wheel chair down.

Adam looked over at Shiloh. He had initially thought she looked anxious, but now, sitting in the chair behind the desk, she was frozen, except for a small tear making its way down her cheek. Her eyes didn't move away from her brother carrying his wife.

When Ben reached the bottom of the stairs, he set the wheel chair next to Micah who proceeded to gently lower Etta into it.

Shiloh swore she saw a slight upturn of Etta's lips, even though Etta faced forward. Slowly pushing herself up from the desk chair, Shiloh walked forward, kneeling next to Etta. Looking into Etta's eyes, she thought they might be brighter than they had been, and when Etta moved her hand on the arm of the chair, just enough to touch the side of Shiloh's hand, Shiloh's other hand moved to cover her mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Micah looked down at her with bright, blue smiling eyes. "She's on her way back, Shi. She's getting a little better every day. It's time for her to be part of the family again, and I thought today would be the perfect day to start."

Smiling, Shiloh nodded. She accepted Micah's hand for help to get to her feet, then hugged him before she bent to kiss Etta's cheek. "It wouldn't be Christmas without you," she whispered.

She stood and walked over to Edwin who had spent the majority of the day in conversation with Ben. Now he stood, leaning against the wall and watching the play unfold in front of hm. "Edwin, I want to give you this now, in case you want to go back to the house after dinner." She handed him a thin, wrapped box.

"Do I open it now?" he asked.

"I'd be pleased."

Edwin opened the box, moved the tissue paper away, and starred at the contents for a moment before he read the title. " _Brand_."

"Yes," said Shiloh, smiling. "You own the American rights to this play. I read it and felt it was quite thought provoking. I think it will one day be a very good production."

Edwin read the information in the copywrite as Shiloh spoke. "This is new. It's never been performed, even in Sweden."

"I know," she said quietly. "When you have some time, just read it. I think you'll be as taken by it as I was. I can just imagine you performing and producing this."

"Shiloh, this must have cost a lot of money," he said. "I can't except this."

"Too late. It's already registered in your name. Besides, you gave me _Genevieve_ which could have made you a pretty penny." She squeezed his arm. "I bought this some time ago. I want you to have it."

Edwin hugged Shiloh tightly. "Thank you, but I didn't give you anything."

"You did. You gave me your time. I don't know that _Redemption_ would ever come to pass without your help."

XXXXXXXX

With the arrival of Willow and Joe, the Cartwright clan started and finished dinner without interruption of the imminent announcement. And what a magnificent dinner it was. There was ham, turkey and pork roast, mashed potatoes, yams, yeast rolls, a variety of vegetables, and all the sweet or savory sauces one could think of. This was accompanied by a variety of beverages including lemonade, tea, coffee, and wine.

Hoss prepared two plates and took them upstairs to Annie and Mala. He stayed a while longer, then came back down to take his place at the table. Even though he ate while he busied himself with Eric's meal, Ben, Joe, Adam and Shiloh all knew he was nervous. His plate contained a normal amount of food for Hoss, but some hadn't been touched before he excused himself from the table again.

Since Abel and Eric were seated next to each other, Abel helped Eric with his spoon while the adult's looked on.

Ben and Adam were well aware that Hoss hadn't come back down by the time presents were passed out to be opened.

Shiloh excused herself for a moment, then reappeared after asking Annie and Mala if they needed her. Both women said 'no', though Annie whispered it as she blew in and out to stem the pain of a contraction while Hoss sat on a chair, letting Annie lean back against him and holding her hand.

"I swear," said Mala. "I ain't seen nothin' like it. Squattin' like that, I mean. But it do seem to ease some of the pain."

"Hoss," said Shiloh quietly. "We need to go downstairs now. You need to be there when Eric opens his presents."

Hoss never took his eyes off Annie.

"Go," said Annie with a wince and slight smile, letting go of Hoss' hand and sitting down on the pallet. Eric needs you right now, and I'm all right. It's still early."

"We'll be back as soon as the presents have been opened," said Shiloh before she kissed Annie on the head and smiled at Hoss.

"Missus Cartwright, would you mind tellin' Mr. Freeman, we all right for the time bein'?" asked Mala.

Smiling back as she approached the door, Shiloh replied, "Yes, of course," before she and Hoss quietly slipped away.

Downstairs, presents were already being passed out, first to the children, and then to everyone else.

Abel and Eric were happy with their new rocking horses, their pint-sized wagons, their chalkboards and chalk and their Bilbo Catchers.

Rachel was pleased with her rolling hoop, her new book, her new dress, and her new bone hair pins.

While Joe presented Willow her gift on the front porch, Angeline was presented with a drawn sketch of the furniture that had been ordered…and not yet received…for her new house at the dairy. Then there were bolts of material for window curtains, and other everyday odds and ends all the women would need for their new homes. In addition, Shiloh gave Angeline a scarf she had seen her admire in town and a bottle of rose oil as Angeline had mentioned some time ago how much she liked the scent.

Next, Micah opened Etta's gifts, a new book from Joe, a new Bible from Ben, a box from Shiloh and Adam filled with a brush and comb set, perfume, powder…all those personal things Etta lost in the house fire, and a floral lap blanket from Annie and Hoss. Of course, Micah withheld one gift for later.

The ladies opened their gifts from Shiloh and Angeline, dancing about and holding the fabric against them, trading bolts of material to see how the colors looked on them. They sniffed each other's perfume and looked at each set of toiletries. Then suddenly, one by one, they became quiet, each trying to hold back tears without much success. Next came the procession of each girl giving Angeline and Shiloh a hug and a tearful thank you until their benefactors cried with them.

After wiping the wetness from her face with the bandana Adam offered her, Shiloh held up a glass of wine and made a final toast to Nell.

The loudness had passed, and while everyone separated into multiple conversations, Shiloh and Hoss quietly climbed the stairs, but before they did, Shiloh asked that Etta be brought into the bedroom. She was one of the sisters now, and the sisters would be together for the birth of the next child.

The rest of the gifts were left under the tree for later. It was time for Hoss' announcement that would change the mood of the evening. A new Cartwright would soon be in their midst, and until the blessed occasion came to its fruition, the children played together with their new toys until bedtime, oblivious to the strange march that went back and forth from the dining room to the stairs.


End file.
